


Chaos Isn't Always Pain

by FandomRopes (orphan_account)



Series: Chaos and Insanity [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Edit. Dipper gets pregnant, Edit:mpreg., M/M, Totally new to this, Will Be Violence, edit: Probably gonna limit that to chapter 7 though, edit:non-consensual touching, i have no clue what im doing, might add tags later, my story sucks, smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: New creatures...  They claim they want help preventing a certain dream demon from taking their dimension, and they want Dipper's help. Problem is they also want to take our world and change it to their image. They tell Dipper that Bill isn't dead, and the blood of a Pines can bring him back. When the creatures threaten his sister, Dipper does the unthinkable, and Ford isn't happy about it.(I have no clue what I'm doing)





	1. The Beginning

"Do you truly believe that yours and Bill's are the only dimensions?" The beast asked. Dipper stared straight ahead as it talked. He had tried to locate the source of the voice and failed, so he opted to just stare ahead and let it come to him. "See dear Mason, you aren't the only one Bill dislikes. I, too, have my issues with him, and what he has done to many dimensions." Dipper felt something furry on his arms, and shivered. The beast came into view, it looked or at least stood like a humanoid, however it's head was that of a lion, it's legs and tail of reptilian origin and it's body that of a goat. It stood on it’s hind legs.

Dipper shuddered. "You have beaten Bill before, and while he isn't purely dead he is extremely weakened. We have waited long for this chance Mason Pines. We seek your aid to dethrone the one eyed beast." 

"BILL ISN'T DEAD?! HOW ?!" Dipper yelled, glad to be in the basement so nobody would hear him. His sister was asleep upstairs in their old bedroom in the attic. The two had returned to the Mystery Shack every summer after Weirdmageddon to meet Stan and Ford. Now however both were 18 and had been given it. Soos signed all the paperwork over and now they owned it, though Soos still managed it and led the tours.

"At the last second he called out to an ancient being who granted him power to return. All he requires to return here, with a physical form, is the blood of a single member of your kin." The beast answered. It allowed Dipper a minute to allow the information to sink in. Dipper removed his journal from his backpack and took notes on what the being said as it continued. "If you come with me now, we can eradicate Bill, and then his throne will fall to my glorious leader. Allowing us to further the relations between species and restore the order that he previously usurped." At this Dipper took pause. 

What kind of creatures are these? Will they keep their promise? Could they be trusted? What if they’re worse than Bill?! His old paranoia from his childhood surfacing. The nightmares never truly went away.

He shook his head. He needed to think about this. The beast backed off a bit, “I don't know. I need to think about this, talk to my sister.” Dipper said softly, backing away towards the elevator. The beast growled. 

“Time is not a commodity we can afford to waste, and we aren’t really worried about your sibling, we only require you…. However, I will give you 12 hours. I will return then to you and request your answer.” and with that Dipper was left alone. 

“So much for analyzing anything I wrote today.” He said aloud, bitter tone evident in his voice. Things around the Falls had been weirder than usual, creatures from other countries myths and legends began showing up all over The Falls, and Dipper was cataloging as many as possible. 

He had his own set of journals, Ford proofread them at least once a year, and he was becoming quite a monster whisperer if he had any say. He was originally down here to do some editing before Ford and Stan came back from their latest sailing adventure. He hoped his grunckles would be home by tomorrow, as he needed to talk to Ford about this. He went back upstairs for now, checking in on Mabel before going to his own room. It was an old study converted for him. He and Mabel, both now in college, would be here but only he would be staying. She had chosen to go for fashion design and he was going to college online for an Science major. 

He could tell stories for years about The Falls and figured, why not? Now however he was awake, laying in bed, and thinking about Bill. The main issue with the beast’s offer was, Bill wasn't bothering them! Why poke a sleeping bear when you knew what it was capable of?! Besides, he knew NOTHING of the inter-dimensional whatever it was just now, talking to him. It said ‘peace’, but Bill also said ‘liberation’ when he meant destruction. It was not his problem, as long as Bill was in another dimension causing trouble why fight? What if he got hurt and Bill took his blood? Then he would be right back here, harassing his family and friends. Dipper sighed, and rolled over. It was currently 2 am, meaning the beast would be back about 1:30 to 2 pm. Why did it have to be him? Why not Mabel? Or Stan and Ford?! Better yet, why not both considering it took the whole Pines family to defeat Bill?

Maybe, they figured the less Pines, the less chance of Bill getting their blood to come back. But then why not any member of the family? Why specifically him? 

He tossed and turned attempting sleep but couldn't relax. He decided to just call his grunckle Ford and talk it out. Probably the safest route since he couldn't be sure they would be there tomorrow. He was honestly not surprised his grunckle answered. He explained everything, the beast, it’s offer, it’s information on Bill, and the time frame. His grunckle Ford seemed to wake up much more once Bill's name was mentioned. 

“Stanley and I are in a motel 5 hours away. We will be there by morning. Don't touch anything else in the basement until we get there. We need to be able to see if this chimera beast left anything behind.” He explained, noises of waking Stan up in the background. 

“Okay, I'm gonna try to sleep, the door should be unlocked.” Dipper replied. “Thanks Grunckle Ford.” 

“Thank you, my boy! This could be dangerous, and I’m pleased you alerted me immediately.” His uncle hung up. Dipper moved over and unlocked the door. His thoughts were still on Bill. Blood would bring him back? How much? Why blood? He had no clue how to feel about this information, and he didn’t really have the mentality to think right now. Hopefully Ford would be able to help him in deciphering the newest mystery laid before him.

He tossed and turned another half hour before deciding to just take some sleeping medicine. It was an over the counter sleep aid, meant for when you were sick, but still, it would do the trick. 

The next day he awoke to Stan asleep on the couch, Mabel making breakfast and Ford, nowhere to be seen. He looked at the clock, 9 am. He only had four and a half hours to figure out his answer. He sat down at the table and Mabel set down a plate of eggs and bacon with toast. He began eating as she spoke. “Grunckle Ford told me you called him last night. What was that thing that approached to you?” 

“It matched the description of a Chimera, a Greek beast that could breathe fire, head of a lion, body of a goat, and tail of a serpent.” He stated tiredly, he sipped some coffee. “It wanted me to help fight Bill again.”

“Bill?! Shouldn’t he be dead?! We erased him with grunckle Stan’s memories!” She shouted. 

“Yeah, that banned him from our universe, but it didn’t kill him outright. The beast said they wanted to dethrone him. The problem is that if he gets the our family’s blood he can come back to this world. He’s also not bothering us right now, and I’m iffy on taking the risk of fighting him just because he’s being a tyrant to other dimensions.” Dipper shoveled more food in his mouth, just as Ford walked into the kitchen.

“You have good reason to be suspicious. I found some hair down in the lab and analyzed it, the origins are demonic, a genetic structure similar to biblical demons. I don’t trust their offer of peace. For all we know they plan on offering you to Bill themselves. With you out of the way, we can’t complete the Cipher Wheel zodiac if he ever comes back.” Ford said looking at some pieces of paper with black circles punched out. “It’s best to tell them no.”

“But didn’t you just say they’re demons, what if that’s not what they want to hear? And if they plan on taking me to Bill, why didn’t they just take me last night? Do they need me to be willing or something?” Dipper asked. Mabel sat her hand on her brother’s and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry bro-bro, if they don’t take ‘no’ for an answer we can chase em away. We always do, we’re Pines!” She said proudly. Ford hummed thoughtfully in the background before disappearing into the other room and reappearing with two of his laser shotguns. He handed one to each of them.

“Just to be sure, keep that with you when they come back. It will blast any beast back to the pits it came from. And if they truly fear Bill, they must be weaker than him, so this should do damage enough to send them running” He went about showing them the safety, the way it fires, and the recharge capabilities. Dipper got a shower and checked the time, 12:45 pm. He decided he need to check something before the beast showed up again. He went upstairs and grabbed his backpack, in it his journal, a spare hoodie, a pen knife, and a flashlight. Then he went downstairs and out the back door. His sister chasing Waddles around and laughing. He adjusted his pack and shotgun on his shoulder.

“Mabel, I want to go check Bill’s statue, make sure it’s still you know, in one piece and there.” He looked out towards the woods, his expression matching his determined tone. She stepped up next to him and adjusted her overly large sweater. Even after so long she still had her same fashion. She took his hand, getting his attention, and nodded towards the woods. “I'm coming with you.” Dipper nodded at her stern tone.

The old pine tree hat from 5 years ago sitting on top of his head, holding his curly hair in place. They began walking towards the resting place of their enemy. It was a 20 minute walk, and it felt harder with the shotguns on their backs. When they arrived, Dipper sat down in front of it.

“That thing had me worried he had escaped. He's still stone though, and he doesn't look damaged.” Dipper poked the statue. Mabel laughed and poked it too.

“How would he break free if he needs our blood? Come on Bro-bro that thing will be coming to talk to you any minute.” She put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You speak of me young ones?” Dipper got to his feet and put an arm in front of Mabel. Both twins moving the shotguns to their hands.

“I have your answer. I won't be fighting with you. The chance for Bill to get back into our dimension is too high.” Dipper said flatly. He didn't like this creature, it set off all his warning bells. They heard a snarl and before they could do much a fireball smashed into a tree by his head.

“That answer…. Is unacceptable.” the beast growled from the shadows. Dipper readied his shotgun, Mabel had slung hers off her shoulder when four beasts dropped from the trees. All of them exactly like the beast from last night. They grabbed her by the hair and held her limbs against a tree. Dipper shot 2 who went down but the other 2 were more than enough to hold her. 

The leader from last night pounced him and Dipper dropped his weapon.It then stood in front of Mabel and blew fire close to her face. Dipper gasped and pulled the knife from his bag. He was close to Bill's statue and scrambled to it.

“Stop! Let her go.” He said sternly. The beast growled and took a deep breath. Ideas ran through his head, no shotgun, his puny knife wouldn’t hurt them, and Bill's statue was in the ground so he couldn’t throw it... Suddenly a thought came to the front of his mind. “I'll cut myself!” It was a long shot and if they called his bluff he was screwed… But he couldn’t let them hurt Mabel. 

“It matters not whether you are harmed if you won't aid our plight.” the beast said as his jaws snapped at Mabel. “Come with us and we will free her. Deny more and she will be eaten.”

“Look where we are. Bill is right here, I could easily wake him up.” Dipper said.

“So you won't aid us because you fear his return, yet you threaten to aid his return.” The beast looked quizzical. Mabel tried to yell but a tail was wrapped around her face. Dipper raised his knife. “Does your sibling mean so much? Come with us, we won't harm her, and Bill Cipher will stay stone. Continue to defy us and your sister will burn.” 

“What has Bill done to you anyway? Why would you have any interest in our dimension?!” Dipper demanded, knife pressed to his wrist. He thought of making for his shotgun but one chimera had his tail on it and Dipper figured he would lose that fight.

“Smart human. Very well, if information will gain your aid… Bill has done nothing as of yet, however he will always attempt to reach other universes, we fear ours will fall next once his power returns. Our interests are the same interests Bill had. Curiosity and expansion. The difference is we would do so peacefully and assimilate you humans to our image. Afterwards we would share resources until we find another resource rich universe.” The beast supplied.

“So you would drain the resources, and change us to look like you? And we are supposed to willingly go with that?!” Dipper asked. Hand tightening on his knife. His head was swimming, was he really threatening to bring back the evil triangle? Why? 

Maybe because between these things and Bill, he felt he had a better chance of survival against Bill. Or perhaps because they defeated him once, and he felt they could do so again.

“Come with us Mason Pines. We need to stop Bill’s power, and you. Or we could just slaughter the girl and force you to come with us.” Dipper sliced his arm from wrist to elbow. He didn't know how much blood Bill needed but fuck this thing. They could beat Bill again! 

“Let her go or else.” Dipper lowered his hand to Bill's his blood running down to his palm and arm shaking slightly in pain. He didn't realize how deep the cut was, or how fast it was flowing from his arm. The beasts gasped, it’s paw’s grip on Mabel loosening. “I’ll count down from 3. Let her go or I swear I’ll bring him back!” Dipper paused the beast simply stared. 

“You won’t child. I call your bluff.” 

“3…..2…..1” and Dipper placed his quaking hand on Bill's rough stone one.

A glow filled the area, the Chimera dropped Mabel and Dipper ran to her, he attempted to sling her arm over his shoulder to piggyback her out of there. Suddenly a force knocked them back into a nearby tree, Mabel cushioning Dipper’s impact but falling unconscious. 

A cackle filled the air, dipper attempted to look in the direction it came from, over where the statue was, but was unable to. The light was too bright, all he could see was a human shape. Still, there was no doubt in his mind, this was Bill. He felt his gut roll. “MISS ME PINE TREE?!” Suddenly there was the sound of metal on metal and Dipper felt a weight on his wrist right where the cut started . Looking down he had noticed a blue chain and the links connected to.. well towards Bill. 

The cackling stopped and the light died down. There stood Bill, naked, blonde shoulder length hair a mess, right eye glowing red, the other hidden by an eye patch. The chain from Dipper connected to a collar on his neck actually just above the olive colored flesh of his collar bone. He was walking toward Dipper and Mabel, who instinctively moved his unconscious sister behind him. Dipper tried to quell his shaking and internally begged for Bill never to reach them. Bill stopped, seeming to notice the collar, and glared, smirk gone. 

There was a sudden pop and a small rhombus floated between the two. “Bill Cipher, you have escaped lawful custody of the 2nd dimension. You have been granted a body in the 3rd dimension however you will still serve out your sentence. The human know as Mason Pines has been given custody of you.” Bill huffed and opened his mouth to say something when he was shocked harshly, yellow bolts shooting off chaotically from his collar. He swayed but stayed standing, he looked at the demon with a glare and was about to argue when the chain on his neck hummed and drained his powers. “I'll finish now. The chain binding you two controls your actions, limits your powers, and sets a distance you can leave the human; exceed this limit, you will be punished. You have also been bound into a form the human will be comfortable with.” He paused and his eye seemed to show a smile. “The human’s life force is also connected to yours now, he dies, you die. He's hurt, you hurt. His emotions will also be shared. He is your keeper as of now, and you will be unable to act against him without doubling your own pain. And he will live as long as you. Only he can unbind the chain if he ever chooses to. So Bill not that I care, but,… you might want to fix his arm before he bleeds out.” 

With that the shape was gone, Bill’s power flowed back to him. Dipper tried to sputter out a remark or question, honestly Bill didn't care which it was, as he was just too angry to care. Bill howled in his anger and used his power to lift Dipper and Mabel. He threw the two against another tree, causing Dipper to hit his head and receive a splitting headache. He fell to the ground before shakily getting to his feet. Eye blown wide with fear, he ran to his sister. Bill had shrieked at the impact, feeling Dipper’s pain. He collapsed and held his temples. Dipper sat by Mabel and held her close. He felt woozy and knew the blood loss was kicking in, but that could wait. 

He needed to stop Bill's rampage. The thing said he could control Bill's actions, and powers right? He needed to try something! “Stop. No powers. Just stop!” He yelled towards the angry demon. He was getting really dizzy and the knock to his head didn't help. Suddenly he felt the chain move and looked up to see Bill in front of him. The demon looked pissed. 

“Why should I Pine tree?! I'm finally back and I can't even-!” He stopped and watched the twins before smirking deviously. Just because Pine tree was off limits didn't mean his family was. He could feel the fear and determination in Dipper and laughed but he wasn’t throwing a tantrum any longer. Bill felt dizzy, too dizzy to fight, and suddenly the words dawned on him. 

‘fix his arm before he bleeds out.’ Bill placed a hand on Dipper’s arm. “Give me my powers back Pine tree!”

“No.” Dipper had only said one word and it was slurred. Had he hit a major artery or vein? He had to have… But Bill was bad.. No powers for him. He would just hurt Mabel… and Stan and….Mabel. Dipper looked down, his vision blurry as he tried to shake her, His blood was in her hair, she was gonna… gonna be so mad...

Bill growled, “Do you want to bleed to death?! Let me heal your arm.” He grabbed the man’s wrist and squeezed it in his hand. Dipper stared into his eye, they stayed like that until Dipper felt his vision going dark.

“Fine. Just enough to heal.” It was quiet, slurred badly, almost unrecognizable as words. It did however work and Bill felt his energy surge. He quickly healed Dipper and felt the dizziness disappear. He rubbed his brow in annoyance. Two unconscious Pines at his feet, he picked up Mabel.

I can't hurt Pinetree but Shooting Star is fair game. He began walking away from Dipper, towards the Mystery Shack. He made it about 12 feet before he collapsed, pain radiated from the chain down his spine. He let Mabel fall in front of him, looking for the source of the agony, his only thought to crawl back to Dipper. It was literally all he could think of, Dipper. Dipper. Dipper. As soon as he was within reach he touched the boy and the pain ceased. 

Bill laid on his side panting before he stood. Well shit. I can't leave the kid! He felt the chill seeping into his body since he didn't have clothes, not even socks to cover his bare feet. He lifted Dipper in his arms and sat him with his back against a tree closer to Mabel, then moved her to the same tree. He looked around and noticed the shotguns. He sat between the two Pines. I can't reach the guns, too far away. I could carry Pine tree back but he would be pissed I left Shooting Star, and probably use this chain thing to shock me, I can't leave him, obviously, and without my powers I can't carry both. I need to wait for at least one to wake up. 

With that he allowed both to rest on his shoulders, their body heat seeping through his chilled skin. He put an arm around each and debated taking Dipper’s shirt. He settles for borrowing his hoodie.


	2. The Explainations

That's where Ford and Stan found them. Dipper was curled into Bill, arms wrapped around his torso, and head on his chest. Mabel’s head on his shoulder as she clung to his arm. Bill honestly was angry beyond belief but he was incapable of throwing a tantrum due to his lack of power and his lack of clothing. Not to mention Dipper’s order from earlier held more power than he was letting on.

The grunckles had come to check on their kids after being unable to find them at the shack and the fear the Chimeras were due an hour or two ago. Ford shot at Bill as soon as he saw the smashed statue and put 2 and 2 together. However Bill managed to explain the chain to him and was promptly muzzled. Literally. With a dog muzzle. Ford had apparently figured it would work on a Chimera and brought it. And now he was happy he did, though Bill wasn't near so joyous, and not just because it was humiliating. Ford had used some type of magic to make it so even though it wasn't really holding his jaws together, he couldn't talk. 

Bill was irate, humiliated, and powerless. They did give him some clothes to cover himself, an old black zipper hoodie of Dipper’s, and a pair of jeans shorts, again Dipper’s, and then duct taped the demon to a chair. Not that he made it easy, Ford had a lovely bruise on his chest and Stan some claw marks on his face.

Ford sat in the kitchen with him, holding a shotgun, and watching him with Dippers backpack at his feet. Bill however simply glared back him and let his thoughts wander. He remembered reading about this bond somewhere in a book once, it was RARELY used anymore, and he was trying to recall the specifics. Ruled too binding, too many limits on freedom...

Their lives were linked, although, Dipper was the only one who's life really mattered. Bill had told Ford that killing him would kill Dipper but that was a lie. Honestly, Bill was being punished so if he got killed here, the second dimension would probably rejoice, why waste the energy to up the spell power when he was expendable? He also knew Dipper’s emotions were shared, again not Bill's. He couldn't leave the man, and he couldn't disobey a direct order, though, requests could be denied.

Honestly other than the last parts about orders Bill could make this work for himself even with the limit on his power. He had access like he never really did before. The chain on his neck suddenly moved and he felt Dipper wake up. A wave of confusion, panic, and worry washed into him, then mixed with… excitement? Oh yeah. Pine tree would make this fun.

Then he remembered another detail, once the bond got deeper, he would be unable to lie and his thoughts would be open to Dipper. The kid could look straight into his head if he wanted to, and it would only be a few days before the bond deepened. Of course he could do the same naturally. That didn't however make it any better. He felt Dipper’s presence get closer and looked away from Ford to the door. Dipper paused at the door and sighed. Bill felt his confusion turn to exasperation.

“So Bill, nod for yes, shake your head for no. If I take the muzzle off will you answer my questions honestly?” Dipper had barely finished before Ford was protesting but Dipper only spared him a glance. “Grunckle Ford, he doesn't have his powers right now, and I have been put in charge of him. I want answers Bill.” 

Bill grudgingly nodded. The muzzle was removed and he stretched his jaw… by using it to speak. “Wow thanks Pine tree. Fordsy here has no sense of hospitality, then again, he never did learn to catch more flies with sugar rather than-.” He didn't get to finish. Dipper had shushed him and because of the stupid chain...

“Bill what does this bond entail?” Dipper demanded. He looked at the demon with his strongest glare and still looked like an angry kitten. Bill would've laughed if he wasn't being flooded by Dipper’s emotions. That was pissing him off most of all. These damn FEELINGS he couldn't ignore! AND THEY AREN'T EVEN HIS! 

He conceded he would have to tell them. “Exactly what Chet explained earlier. You are responsible for me, great job by the way, you are pretty much my keeper. Feed me, clothe me, keep me entertained, and pretty much handle my needs.” He smirked.

“He also mentioned you can't leave me, go farther than the distance I set and you'd be ‘punished’ what does that mean?” Dipper had frustration in his eyes. Somehow Bill managed to get under skin all the time. 

“Don't make me spell it out Pine tree.” the look on Dipper’s face and the frustration felt through the chain spurred Bill to reluctantly continue, “the spell is not made to be one sided entirely, you have to take care of me, yes however in return, I cannot leave you if you don't let me.” He supplied. “If I do there's crippling pain and you'll have to touch me to undo that.” Dipper nodded in understanding.

“It was also stated our lives are bound. Does that mean if I die, you die?” Dipper asked, eager to question while Bill felt obliged to answer. His patience and eagerness to test some of this rising slightly. The pain was a problem but it was only Bill Cipher so he didn’t feel nearly so bad about it.

“You cannot die of natural causes as long as we are bound. However the reverse is true as well.” Bill looked at the grunckles. “If I die you do as well.” He knew later on Dipper would see the truth but he should lie while he can. Perhaps that would make the humans related to Dipper do less stupid shit.

“And in return for taking care of you, I can limit your powers and you can't let anything happen to me, because if I get hurt you do too. And it’s not the good kind of pain you like.” Dipper stated smugly; understanding. Finally. Bill sighed and nodded. The kid was smart, but sometimes he didn't act it. 

“But why the hell did you wake him up in the first place?! Don't you realize what danger you put the WHOLE universe in by doing this?! The whole Dimension?!” Ford yelled. Dipper gulped ready to explain however Bill felt his trepidation, his fear of his uncle judging him. He wanted to let Ford lecture him but the God damn emotions were too strong and he felt pissed off on top of all Dipper’s fear.

“Cut the kid slack Sixer. The Chimeras were too fast to shoot, (honestly you should have known that I told you that YEARS AGO), and they had an ambush ready. When Pine tree told em to go screw themselves, they pounced. Nearly burned Star alive (and as much as I would've laughed at the screams) I bet you know by now that Pine tree would do anything for her.” Bill said. “Similar to how you would do anything for them. It's all so disgustingly touching-” Bill faked gagging. 

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

Everyone in the house stopped. It sounded like cannons going off. Ford looked out the window to see what it was. He pulled back and grabbed his laser shotgun and went to the front of the building. Dipper looked outside and saw the commotion. There were 10 Chimera, all holding spears of different types. These looked different from the beasts that attacked him yesterday, these ones had antlers on their heads. 

Dipper moved and grabbed a shotgun when he heard voices. He moved quickly towards where Ford went when his uncle was thrown into him. The two were knocked back into the other room where Bill was bent over as much as the chair and tape would allow. The shotguns fell out of their hands and both went limp for a second.

This pain was not hilarious. He was getting angry. “Damn it Pine tree, stop getting hurt.” He wheezed out. Dipper looked at Bill, his uncle Ford was already standing with a recovered shotgun and the Chimera were inside the room. 

“Bill, can you stop them?” He hated to ask, but they were obviously outnumbered and outmatched. Bill laughed, well, cackled really.

“Of course I could but someone won't let me use my magic.” He smirked. “Besides why should I? As long as I keep you alive, I'll be fine.” All of a sudden there was the sound of metal in wood, and Dipper looked over to see Ford was restrained by two spears pinning him to the floor.

“Halt. Mason Pines, we have come to destroy the demon Bill Cipher while he is weak. Please stand down and we will not harm you further.” They all seemed to speak at once. Bill smirked.

“You missed the chain connecting us. That's not hard for you though considering you're just wannabes made from all the stupidest animals in this world.” Bill taunted. “Anyway, kid,” He looked back to Dipper, “Got an answer?”

The beasts advanced on Dipper looking closely at his end of the chain. Bill squirmed as the got closer to Dipper, he felt the anxiousness, the fear. “Pine tree let me use my magic! You have to say it!” He wriggled more. Dipper was frozen it seemed.

“Dipper don't, you can't control him. We can still beat them!” Ford spoke from the floor. Dipper had the eyes of a deer in headlights and allowed his feet to be pulled from the floor, a lion’s paw holding him.

“L-let go!” Was all he could get out. Dipper struggled slightly but a shake had him holding still. His mind was going a million miles a minute, Ford or Bill...

Dipper was still frozen, the Chimera grabbed his arm, drawing blood. Dipper whimpered and struggled. “Take his wrist off. If you sever the connection we can kill Bill Cipher.” the Chimera stated.

The sounds of someone running downstairs could be heard before Stan burst into the kitchen. He punched one chimera with his brass knuckles before two spears pressed to his neck. The chimera behind the one holding Dipper lifted a spear and the two facing Stan pressed the tip barely drawing a small pearl of blood. “Dipper! Let me use-” Bill never got to finish. 

“HALF.” Dipper yelled and the chain swelled. Bill stood, effortlessly ripping the tape, and advanced on the tribe of Chimeras. His power was suffocating, his form broke at the hips and neck, revealing tentacles of pure darkness dripping some kind of black syrup stuff. A tentacle for each Chimera, lifting them off the ground and holding them. Stan ran to his brother trying to help him. Dipper watched as one of the chimera was squeezed to the point it popped. Bill felt the absolute terror from Dipper in him and sighed. It was hard to kill things when fear was being broadcast into your head. “Dipper control your emotions! Look away!” He shouted tone more annoyed than angry.

Dipper just babbled, he had small drops of blood spattered onto him. _Seems yelling won't help, he's not even focusing on me._ . Bill growled, moved, and stood before Dipper, using his hand to gently guide the boy to look at him. “Pine tree, look at me.” Bill was annoyed at having to be this gentle. Seriously, Dipper was as fragile as a kitten! He was glaring at the boy with a pure red eye and that seemed to make him shiver. Bill softened his gaze as much as he could, eye turning yellow again. He was in no mood for his own pain or Dipper’s terror at the moment however, so he sucked it up and used restraint. But only for Dipper, the Chimera were still writhing in his grip. “Dipper, look at me.” Bill said again. He gently took the injured wrist and allowed his magic to knit the skin back together.

Dipper dropped his eyes to Bill's. He was surprised by look of restrained anger rather than pure unbridled rage. Bill held his gaze for a moment, admiring those chocolate eyes and unknowingly allowing Dipper to admire his golden one right back. They distantly heard Ford yelling, Stan yelling from his place at his brother's side but they both seemed to only focus on each other. 

“I'm going to wrap a tentacle around your eyes and ears. I don't think you need to see this.” was the only warning Bill gave before doing it. Dipper struggled at first but not for long. 

Turning around Bill cackled at the beasts in his grip, unable to fight him. “Usually I like to play a bit, make you beg for death before giving it to you, but today, I have an audience and I'm not feeling it. So you get off easy.” He snapped his fingers and one by one the Chimera’s heads popped. “So I'll just kill you now.” His smile was deranged and his voice carried as if it was all over. Ford and Stan watched with jaws dropped and pupils blown, though they focused more on the tentacle around Dipper’s head. Both most likely afraid for their nephew’s safety.

The tentacle left Dipper, and though it felt slimy it didn't even leave a film or drop of slime on him. He shuddered at the mess and Bill sighed. This is gonna be annoying.

Then he waved his hand and the bodies, the blood, the organs were all gone. The tentacles pulled the spears from Ford, allowing him to stand with Stan’s help. Bill withdrew his appendages back into himself. He had tried to make a deal with Dipper before those things nearly took the boy's hand off but now there was no point to it.

“Now that's taken care of,” Bill looked at Dipper. “We need to talk about this… bond.” Bill sat at the table. Dipper picked up his backpack and sat next to him and Stan and Ford across from him.


	3. Scratching the Surface

“So about this.” Bill jingled the chain between them. “It’s annoying. And we all know none of you want me here. Why not just release me Pine tree?” Bill pulled on the chain causing the male’s hand to move with it. 

“Why so you can try to conquer the dimension again? No.” Dipper retaliated, his voice slightly wavering. He tried to appear brave and unshaken by Bill however childhood fears still lingered. He set his bag down with a thump and winced. 

_It’s only a journal and some other stuff why was that so loud?_

“Nobody here will fall for your tricks Cipher!” Ford lashed out. Bill merely shrugged it off. He looked back to Dipper as the 18 year old opened his backpack.

“Sorry Fordsy, but one of you already has. Remember this?” He moved the chain and it tinkled between him and Dipper. “So as of right now, the only one I need to persuade is your nephew.”

“If you hurt the kid I’ll punch you out of existence again capiche?” Stan threatened, his brass knuckles sparkling in the light of the window. At this Bill’s mind flashed to his last visit into the man’s head. His temper flared and his eye went red. 

“Don’t hurt anyone in the shack.” Dipper said absently as he pulled out a book that was not his journal from the backpack. _What’s this?_ He heard Bill growl before he heard a window break. “Seriously?!” He looked from the book in his hands to over at Bill.

“You said ‘don't hurt anyone’ not ‘don't break anything.’ be more specific.” Bill said nonchalantly. The sound of more glass breaking could be heard all through the shack and a look at his uncles told him they too were upset at the demon’s antics. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Fix it. All of it.” He said simply. Bill huffed and glared at Dipper from narrowed eyes before snapping his fingers. The windows all fixed themselves and even the light bulbs. Dipper sighed and then a thought ran through his head at how to get back at the demon and he smiled. “Grunkle Ford help me test something!”

“Dipper now isn’t the time-”

“It’s okay, I have an idea. Watch Bill for a second.” He stood and turned around much to the befuddlement of everyone else. Bill had a feeling of the kid’s excitement and curiosity. 

_What’s the kid doing?_ Bill smirked and watched as Dipper looked over his shoulder at him. 

_I want to make it far enough that he has some wiggle room but not so much he escapes. Five is too short, but twelve is too much._ “Ten feet.” He said before he began walking away. He walked at least twelve feet before he turned around. Bill smirked triumphantly. “I was hoping that would have some effect. After all I’m supposed to be able to limit distance.” He held his chin in thought. 

“Dipper what are you doing? Shouldn’t we be finding a way to banish him again and not this?” Ford asked. Bill laughed at the kid’s slight disappointment. He was about to respond with a scathing remark before the light returned to Dipper’s eye and the boy smirked. Bill could feel slight excitement from the bond again. He handed his journal to Ford.

“Grunkle Ford I’m gonna have to live with him until we do banish him again. The better I understand this bond the better I can try to prevent or reverse whatever chaos he causes.” Dipper argued. Ford thought for a moment and pulled out a pen from his breast pocket. Dipper took that as the affirmative to continue. He went to the other side of the room and turned. “Come.”

Bill’s amusement clouded. “I’m not a dog.” He seethed but stood and went to Dipper’s side. 

“You respond like one.” Dipper quipped, a little triumphant smirk on his face. Bill’s blood boiled and before he could think about it he used his power to flip the whole shack upside down as black slime poured from behind his eye patch and the tentacles returned. He felt Dipper’s fear in his own stomach and everyone crashed from the floor to the ceiling. Bill winced slightly as Dipper hit the ground but it wasn’t too painful as it must not have actually hurt Dipper. He chuckled at Dipper’s fear. _Good. Fear me Pine tree. Be very afraid._ Bill felt something twist in his chest at the human’s fear. _What’s that?_

Ford grabbed a laser pistol and aimed. Stan cracked his knuckles and stood, walking closer.

“Bill stop.” Dipper whimpered. And just like that all of Bill’s rage from the earlier statement cleared. His form went back to humanoid and his eye hole stopped dripping. Dipper watched with astonishment as the demon righted the shack and set him gently on the floor.

Bill felt odd. Normally pain and fear made him happy, but what was this feeling in his chest? He didn’t like it he knew that much. He growled in frustration and simply stood there. Behind him he felt Stan and Ford back down. The demon was tense, and pissed off more by the twisting in his chest earlier than from being treated like a dog.

Dipper took a steadying breath. “Let’s continue.” Dipper looked at Bill and Ford. Ford nodded and took his pen back up, though his pistol was still close by.

Bill smirked “You know if you give me my powers back fully I could-”

“Nope. Bill, please return to your seat.” Dipper said. Bill’s smirk didn't falter, he took satisfaction in the annoyed tone from Dipper. _Why have me stand in the first place? To see if I would listen?_ He was about half way through the room when Dipper called out. “Five feet.” Bill’s foot fell and shooting pain went through his whole being starting at the base of his skull, where the chain touched, and radiating down. 

“FUCK!” Bill screamed as he crumpled. His whole body jerked as he hit the floor hard. He wasn't expecting that one and immediately began to crawl back to Dipper. His mind once again consumed by the boy’s name. Dipper watched for a minute as the demon’s body jerked and tears welled up in the golden eye. Dipper stepped forward and touched Bill’s shoulder with his hand. 

Ford scribbled notes as Bill tried to steady his breathing. His thoughts cleared and his blood boiled again. _Devious little bitch. I’ll show him! Bill reached out and touched Mabel’s mind. Something simple. A small nightmare._ He felt Dipper still against him.

“Instantaneous intense discomfort upon leaving the set distance.” Ford reiterated as he wrote. Dipper nodded. “Shall we test something else?” Ford looked less upset than before. _I think grunkle Ford enjoys Bill’s pain a bit too much._

_Bastard you’re enjoying this huh?_ Bill looked over at the scientist’s face and stood he was about to let his form slip again when he heard Dipper stand too. “For the next experiments Bill no powers.” The strength drained from him and the demon snarled. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Bill roared and was about to lunge when he remembered. ‘Five feet’ and instead stood still body taut with anger.

“Do you think all his body parts are human?” Ford asked. He seemed a bit giddy and one could only guess it was because Bill seemed at their mercy. Dipper swayed on his feet as Bill felt a slightly light headed feeling coming from the bond. He also felt Dipper’s discomfort with the idea Ford was hinting at.

“They are for now Sixer. Try to strip me and I’ll kill you. Your nephew is safe but you aren’t.” A sudden punch to his face knocked Bill to the floor. His head spun a second before he giggled.

“Threaten my brother again triangle man and next time I’ll knock your lights out.” Stan stood above him as Bill laughed on the floor. This pain he liked. He stood a bit wobbly ready to fight when a sudden wave of nausea hit him. He twirled to Dipper.

“Kid haven't you eaten since your little blood donation?” He inquired actually concerned. _This kid is going to actually get me killed_. Dipper looked up in surprise before Bill stepped closer, Dipper tried to step back but tripped and nearly fell backwards his eyes clenching shut. Bill caught him by wrapping his arms around Dipper’s torso. Dipper responded by grabbing his shoulders. When Dipper did open his eyes he was face to face with a very annoyed demon.

Bill felt the influx of embarrassment and watched as Dipper eyed his lips. Bill couldn’t help but chuckled and leaned down to whisper into his ear. “Ya know Pine tree, if you want a kiss you can just order me to do it.” At this Dipper stood up on his own wobbly legs and pushed Bill away.

“Guys I’m getting a little light headed again.” Dipper cut in. _Lack of food after massive blood loss. Hopefully. What's wrong with me?!_ “Go away please.” Dipper whispered to Bill, Stan and Ford closing in to take care of him as Bill took advantage of the freedom and went to cause some chaos. He left the room and went out the front door.

_I could break everything in the gift shop, but Pine tree would just make me fix it all. I already messed with Shooting Star. I want to cause some panic that lasts. I think I’ll go pay Shifty a visit._ The thought that the chimera could return, and any care about his own or Dipper’s well being completely gone from his mind. Bill strode quickly into the woods.


	4. Just a Peak

Dipper sat on the couch, a small microwavable sandwich in his hand and Mabel’s head in his lap. She had been woken up by a nightmare, presumably given by Bill, and was now exhausted. She remembered very little from earlier, and complained of a headache. Dipper was just starting to get rid of his dizziness. _I wonder where Bill is? Hopefully not causing too many problems. I shouldn’t have sent him away, now I can’t keep an eye on him. I wonder if I could just call him back?_

“Bill, come home.” Dipper spoke aloud,wrist raised to his mouth as if speaking to the chain itself. Mabel rolled her head in his lap to look at him questioningly. _She doesn’t remember that’s right._

“Who ya talking to Bro-bro?” She interrogated. Dipper shrugged at her question. _No point in trying to explain, she’ll see soon._

“You’ll see as soon as he comes home.” Dipper could feel the chain growing shorter as Bill presumably got closer to the shack. It was a good fifteen minutes before the shack door burst open with the form of Bill in the doorway. Bill was smirking as always, and moved to sit by Dipper on the couch. He had not succeeded in freeing the shapeshifter, however these two didn’t need to know that. 

“So who is this?” Mabel asked, watching Bill like she watched all handsome guys that she would devote herself to. Bill heard her thoughts and gave her his best seductive look. He could practically smell her from where he was sitting. Dipper sighed, _best to stop this before she develops a crush._

“This is Bill Cipher.” Dipper watched her gaze shift from utter infatuation to one of confusion and anger. Bill smirked wider and gave a little wave. 

“Oh yes Shooting Star, your brother revived me with his blood and now he’s stuck with me. I'm here to make your lives miserable.” Bill was promptly punched in the face. Mabel stood in front of him. Dipper quickly moved to hold Mabel back, as she was preparing to launch herself at Bill. Bill himself was laughing his ass off, even as he felt Dipper’s worry, annoyance, and exhaustion wash through him. The boy was a freakin' cocktail of emotions all the time, it was beginning to be overwhelming, however pain was still hilarious.

“He’s lying! Tell me he’s lying!” Mabel shouted, struggling against her brother’s hold. Dipper had gotten a little more muscle over the years, and while it was an effort he managed to make Mabel sit back down. “Bro-bro I don-”

“He isn't lying Mabel. I woke him up, but it was only to save you. Those chimera had you hostage, and it was either go with them, watch you die, or wake up Bill.”

“And we all know how Pine tree loves you. Honestly, it’s sickening, most universes would assume you two are sex partners the way you-” Bill’s teasing was cut off by another punch to his shoulder and he let out a chuckle.

“Shut up Bill. Mabel, he enjoys being beaten so you're only making his day. But seriously,” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and sat between the two like they were poorly behaved siblings, “I’m in charge of Bill, he listens to me and can’t leave me without my permission. Hopefully that means I can keep his chaos to a minimum.” 

“Fat chance of that Pine tree. I’m gonna make your life a living hell and-”

“Didn't I tell you to be quiet?” Dipper asked incredulously. Mabel moved to try and fight the demon around Dipper’s back. _This is going to be a long day_. “That’s the purpose of the chain, we are linked together.” Dipper turned and took his sister’s arms in his hands as Bill reached around his back to grab her hair. Dipper blushed as he felt the warm arm on his upper back. “Bill stop.”

“So you can make him do whatever you want?” Mabel smirked. “Can you make him hold still while we tie him up and -”

“This sounds kinky.” Bill laughed, her thoughts waned more towards eternal imprisonment but her face was priceless. 

“Bill! Shut! UP!” Dipper blushed pink and shook his head. _It’s not like she’s wrong, he has an extremely attractive body. But he's also a fucking demon._ “Mabel, I think Pacifica called you earlier, why not go check your phone? Leave Bill to me.” 

“Bro-bro, are you sure you can handle him?” Mabel leaned on him concern lacing her voice. Dipper nodded.

“I can deal with him. I don't really have a choice right now.” Dipper needed a nap, Bill could feel his exhaustion from the day's events wearing on him. _Perfect chance to give him a horrifying nightmare._

“Okay bro-bro. Promise me you’ll call if anything goes wrong.” Mabel elbowed him in the side.

“Promise. Now promise you’ll watch out for chimera if you leave the shack?” Mabel nodded and stood. Bill attempted to trip her as she left but only succeeded in wiggling his legs like an idiot. Dipper sighed and went back to watching tv. Bill looked over, unable to leave the boy alone. _Thank geometry the kid doesn’t understand shut up only means **stop** talking, not don't talk anymore._

“So why did you call me back anyway Pine tree? Did ya miss me? Admit it you missed me.” He said happily, moving to lay his head on Dipper’s lap. Dipper moved out from under him, and huffed. _Kid has the best reactions._

“I never missed you. I got a feeling you were causing trouble and decided you had enough freedom.” Dipper sat on the other side of the couch. _That’s a lie and you know it. Things have been extremely boring without Bill. Even the weird things living in Gravity Falls have been silent since he left. It’s like without Bill the weird things here were too peaceful, and harder to find because of it._ Bill laughed, Dipper unaware Bill could hear his thoughts. The boy had said for the experiments no powers, but as soon as he was dismissed the chain considered the experiments over and, he could use his powers again at least to the limit Dipper set previously. 

“Fine don't admit it. But kid, you’re exhausted and your dizziness is making me dizzy. Why’d you slice open such a huge vein anyway. A drop would’ve sufficed in resurrecting me. Of course I appreciate the donation, blood gives lots of power.” Dipper looked at him with wide, angry eyes. “You honestly thought I would need more? Man you have no idea how much blood is worth in this economy!”

Dipper glared before he sighed and stood. He should probably take a nap if the damn demon was calling him out on it. He wobbled a bit but managed to make it to the stairs before a thought crossed his mind. _Should I really leave a being of chaos alone in the shack? No I shouldn’t, but do I trust him….no I don’t._ He sighed. “Come on Bill.”

Bill stood smirking “Oh are you gonna use your sister’s idea? Invite me to bed with you?” Even without the chain he could feel the embarrassment radiating off the young man. 

_Be specific so he can’t cause trouble_. Dipper thought to himself. Bill smirked ready to find any loophole he could as the two entered Dipper’s bedroom. “Okay. I’m going to take a nap. You,” He pointed to Bill. “Are not to leave this room unless your body needs food or the bathroom or if there is an emergency while I am laying in the bed. Other than that you are to stay with me either sleep or watch for chimera. You can use half power until I wake up at which point you go back to no power.” Dipper finished and laid down on the bed. He was about to close his eyes, when an after thought entered his mind. “And no nightmares.” 

Bill huffed. _The kid got smart. That’s specific. Except…_ Bill waited for Dipper to sleep then laid down next to him. He could smell the human’s scent of pine, and coffee. Bill pressed his forehead to Dipper’s and entered his mindscape. Technically he was sleeping, as he allowed himself to enter Dipper’s dream.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Dipper was out in the woods, walking around and enjoying the search for knowledge. He was currently tracking what he hoped to be a new cryptid. His Grunckle Ford was in the path ahead and Dipper approached. A laser shotgun was set on the ground before him, so he picked it up. When he stood from examining a print he was face to face with the chimera from before, he turned to run and collided with two more. He was surrounded now, he tried to aim but the gun melted in his hands, and he screamed. Two grabbed his arms and lifted him up. The leader smiled at him to his own horror and they began carrying him away._

_Dipper screamed and struggled. “Let me go!” “NO” and “I don't want to go with you!” Pouring from his mouth on repeat. When he was dropped and the chimera all turned to look to their left he made a break for it. Dipper ran fast and hard, the woods altering around him to aid him. Roots and trees moved away from his path, and nothing seemed to slow him down. A small house came into view._

_Inside Bill sat on the sofa, a rag covered in blood disappeared from his hand as Dipper caught his breath. “Honestly Pine tree, I didn’t even give you a nightmare. You made your own, and now here I am fighting more disgusting mashed together things.” Bill stood and Dipper blushed._

_“Why are you here anyway?” Dipper incredulously. He stepped away from the door towards the coffee table beside the couch. Bill followed his steps._

_“You never said I couldn’t join you in your mind, and technically I’m asleep.” Bill grinned and advanced toward Dipper._

_Dipper’s subconscious was taking over. Bill’s shirt disappeared, another three steps and his pants went. Dipper blushed pink. His yelled out in horror as Bill smirked, walking towards him more and his underwear disappeared. Dipper turned around to face away from the demon and Bill smiled._

_He wrapped his arms around the smaller chest, pinning Dipper’s arms to his sides. Dipper struggled and tried hard to concentrate on trying to clothe Bill. Bill however focused on remaining as naked as Dipper’s subconscious made him. “My, my, Pine tree. Who knew you liked this form so much?” Bill kept an arm around Dipper and slid the other down his chest, to his stomach, and to the area above his waistband and below his belly button._

_“Don't forget kid, you have the chain.” Bill made it jingle and went back to rubbing Dipper. “Order me to fuck you and I will. I promise I can make you feel all sorts of good.” Bill whispered seductively. Bill was loving Dipper’s reaction. He knew Dipper wanted to give in, on the simple basis Bill was hot as hell. But he kept struggling because it was Bill fucking Cipher. The demon was determined to make the man cave or at least have as much fun with his reactions as possible._

_Dipper was confused as to how his subconscious was doing this, he usually had to focus hard make things happen in the mindscape. Bill chuckled at him and he clinched his eyes shut. Dipper finally pushed away from in a powerful shove and focused on waking up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm kinda snagged in writer's block at the moment, i need a monster. Not a dragon, too cliche, but something scary. can you comment a monster for me guys?


	5. Mild Dress Up

Dipper awoke in the real world shooting into a sitting position and consequently knocking Bill off of him. Bill woke up on the floor and laughed. He was the first to actually start moving, standing from is place on the floor and plopping down next to Dipper. The later was still so shaken from his dream, he sat right where he shot up and held a hand to his forehead. The other hand still in his sheets, the blanket hanging off his shoulder. 

Bill smiled in smug victory. Loving the blush spreading over the boy’s face the closer he got. Oh yes, Dipper was “in charge” of this relationship right now, but that didn’t mean Bill had absolutely no freedom and he was going to exploit it at every turn to either make hell for Dipper or manipulate him. _If I could make Dipper love me or even desire me the way Ford respected me…_

Dipper flinched when Bill sat next to him, but he didn’t move away until Bill began to lean on him. Dipper climbed out of bed and pulled out some clothes to change. He turned to go to the bathroom when the door swung open. 

“Bro-bro I had an idea!” Mabel practically screamed as Dipper lost balance. Bill however was behind him holding him up so he didn't smash his face on the floor. Mabel chuckled at the sight, simply because Dipper was instinctively clinging back to the demon. 

“Geez Mabel you could’ve knocked!” Dipper let go of Bill and found his clothes he dropped in favor of clinging to Bill.

“But I need to tell you! We should teach Bill some basics of being human! Shopping, cooking, and -” Mabel’s eyes had that sparkle that meant if he didn't shut her down now, he never would.

“Nope, nuh uh. Bill’s a demon it’s not like-” Dipper cut her off.

“But Dip-dot if you don’t let him use his powers how do we know he can do anything for himself? You’ll be taking care of him like a baby forever.” Mabel persisted. “Bill, don't you think it would be fun?” She pouted at the demon hoping he would agree.

_Considering how upset Pine tree is with the idea...fuck it._ “It does sound rather fun, and she has a point. I could use my powers to do anything, but since you won't let me…”

_No way in hell am I letting this ass have his powers back… Then again if we teach him to do things for himself it might make my job easier… unless he causes chaos by simply taking care of himself._ Mabel saw her brother give in and grabbed both boys by the arms. “Yay come on. To the mall first!” They only paused for Bill to put on some of Dipper’s old socks and his Grunckle Stan’s old boots. His feet were about 3 sizes larger than Dipper’s.

Bill could feel Dipper’s irritation all the way to the mall. For some reason he could also hear Mabel’s thoughts… Why was she doing math? And using his foot size?.... And… Oh. Bill laughed from the backseat. “What happened to you being mad at me Star?”

“Huh? Oh. I can forgive that and pretend you were just in a bad mood. Besides ...SHOPPING!!!” Mabel answered excitedly.

Dipper glanced back at Bill then back to the road and Mabel went back to doing math for penis size. It was maybe another ten seconds, “Pine tree, I had no idea you humans associated shoe size with the the length of reproductive organs! Perhaps we should let Star measure to see if her theory is correct!” He felt Dipper’s anger towards him and exasperation directed at his sister. Bill laughed and moved his hands to the edge of the borrowed jeans.

“Bill! Leave your pants on! Mabel please for once don’t get a crush on someone you just met!” Dipper turned back around.

“I don't have a crush on him! He’s an evil demon who tried to kill us at least 3 times! I was just thinking, you know what they say about a man’s shoe size and the size of his-” She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Bill could hear her innuendo and so could Dipper. She turned to whisper in Dipper’s ear as he drove. “Plus he's a demon I bet he knows all sorts of ways to make it feel good.” 

Dipper jerked the wheel but quickly controlled himself. Mabel laughed at his blush, Bill cackled at Mabel’s antics and Dipper’s blush. _When did my sister become a pervert! Oh yeah… Pacifica._

“Mabel don't think about things like that!” Dipper pulled the car into the mall and parked. “You’re just giving him more means to manipulate you!”

“It’s not her I need to manipulate Pine tree, although it would give me a bargaining chip.” Bill replied from the backseat. Mabel glared, almost daring the demon to try, Dipper growled and turned around to glare as well but Mabel was more intimidating. Bill just chuckled at the twins and got out of the car, the chain passing through the metal of the car, still connecting them. Dipper got out with Mabel behind him. “Is there a way we can hide this?” Dipper inquired rattling the chain. “I don't want people to stare.” More than they already do. 

“Of course there is Pine tree.” Bill replied easily and smugly. Dipper waited for a reply when Mabel suddenly squealed and shot past both of them. They turned confused when Dipper heard the familiar voices of Candy and Grenda. He sighed a went to catch up to his sibling when he noticed Bill didn't. Bill felt his confusion but still didn't move. He was staring at the monster. The girl from the closet and puppet show. 

Dipper shrugged and turned again. “Come on Bill. She probably invited them just to help you pick out clothes.” Bill stepped forward and the two began catching up to Mabel who was too busy talking about color schemes for outfits to notice they were lagging. “Now, how do I hide this?” Dipper asked.

“Think it.” Bill replied warily watching the still chubby Grenda, though he noticed she had gotten muscle and had longer braided hair. If she were to be seen by men from ancient Greece or Rome she would have been worshiped simply for being plump. Bill however wasn't impressed, he seemed to like lanky and skinny boys.

“Think it? How does that-? Oh. That’s nice.” Dipper watched the chain fade from existence even if he still felt it. _He seems wary of Grenda...Why?_

“It is nice Pine tree, and think softer if you’re going to hypothesize about my mental state.” The girls all turned as soon as the group was inside and Candy and Mabel grabbed Bill by his arms, despite his protests and pulled him into the closest clothing store. Dipper chuckled at the grumbling demon and followed after the girls. Bill was immediately shoved into a changing room.

“Try this on and come out to show us!” Mabel’s voice carried over the door along with the clothes she picked out. Candy and Grenda were both picking out a few outfits while Mabel waited to see Bill in hers. 

Bill pulled on the clothes, a yellow polo style shirt, blue jeans, and a slouched thin fabric toboggan. He stepped out and cringed slightly at himself in the mirror. Dipper seemed indifferent to him but Mabel frowned. “I thought this would be more your style… Instead it looks really mismatched. Take it off, and we’ll be back with more.” Off Mabel went.

Bill pulled the shirt over his head and stepped towards Dipper. “Why not help them Pine tree, unless you’re enjoying the view.” Bill licked his lips and Dipper looked away.

_Stupid demon._ “I don't know a lot about fashion, besides Mabel and her friends enjoy dressing you up. So I order you to try on every outfit they bring you today. No complaining.” Dipper smirked at Bill, only for the demon to laugh. He began stripping again, and Dipper shoved him back into the dressing room. _Damn demons and loopholes._ “In the dressing rooms!” 

Bill laughed again at Dipper’s embarrassment flooding his veins. Mabel and Candy came back with three outfits each and threw them over the door to Bill. _I wonder how Mabel is going to pay for this… Oh shit… How is Mabel going to pay for this!_ Dipper decided to leave then Bill’s laugh following him out the dressing room area. 

Dipper walked around to another store and went inside. He looked at the clothes on the rack and stopped. There was a small black bow tie hanging on the rack. He picked it up. Thinking as quietly as possible. _Bill would probably like this…_ Dipper sighed. _Why the literal fuck do I want to be nice to a demon?!_ He placed it in a basket and continued to look around. It wasn't a store specifically for dressy formal clothes, but it seemed to have some in the clearance section. He found a necklace with a pine tree on it and again was forced to pause. He picked it up and looked at the price. 

He put the necklace down, telling himself it was girly anyway. He continued to look through the clearance and found a black top hat. The fabric was soft and rich, it was extremely pleasing to the touch. _Something else Bill would most likely appreciate._ He sighed and really tried to persuade himself this was only to make the demon bearable. He swiftly checked out, as the store didn't really have anything else to offer.

He thought about texting Mabel to see where they were when he heard the chain jingle. Then something caught his eye in a store window. An old tin umbrella holder with black canes. The kinds with a curved top and a colored band where the curve met the straight part. He stopped in and asked to examine them. He found one with a gold band and smiled. He twisted the top and it opened revealing a replica sword made of what the tag called a shiny fake gold metal. It wasn't sharp by any means, but when dipper tested the end it was soft. The metal itself was extremely soft compared to the others. Dipper figured the owner mistook it as fake gold hence why it was advertised as such. He bought it for Bill. He decided to follow the chain and found his group in another store. Mabel saw him coming and forced two bags into his hands before dragging him into the store. Again in the dressing room, Bill came out in a pair of tight skinny jeans and black tank top. He examined himself in the mirror and decided he didn’t like it.

Dipper sat down still holding four bags and pulled Candy aside after her latest drop of outfits. He tried to think very quietly so as not to alert Bill to his plan. So far it seemed to be working. Bill came out in another outfit. This time blue jogging pants, and a bright orange shirt. Mabel immediately pushed him back into the dressing room. 

“Candy can you grab him a yellow collared button down and some dress pants? Maybe a suit jacket if you can. Black preferably.” Dipper’s voice was barely audible to even himself but was answered by a nod so he didn't worry. He watched Bill come out in a white button down, suspenders and more blue jeans. The girls thought about it before shrugging. “I don't particularly like this one either.” The demon answered. 

“Did anyone think to get him underwear?” Dipper asked suddenly. Bill laughed and Mabel approached Dipper nodding.

“Of course silly! We can't let him try on clothes with his jewels hanging loose.” She laughed and Bill cackled. Dipper blushed and went back to waiting. Candy came back with his selections, and tossed them over the door. 

When Bill came out he seemed pleased and Dipper approached with the cane, hat, and bowtie. The girls were standing behind Bill as he admired himself in the mirror. Dipper moved past Mabel and Grenda, placing the hat on Bill’s head. This caused the demon to turn to face Dipper.

“Not half bad Pine tree. Not half bad.” The demon tied the bow in his collar and took the cane. “Feels good to be dressed appropriately.” _Kid did good. I knew he couldn't resist thinking of me… He’s feeling pride...happiness if only slightly but also.. Disappointed? If the kid wanted the necklace he should’ve just gotten it for himself._ He looked in the mirror to see Dipper smiling at him, and felt something in his chest, like it was filling up with fluid.

“It’s totally you! Nice!” Mabel smiled and pushed him back to the changing room.”But us girls are getting hungry so let’s go!” Dipper put the hat and bow-tie back in the bag. Bill put his original clothes back on and the group prepared to leave for food. 

“Ya know I’m getting kind of tired of being pushed around!” Bill called as he changed clothes. _Damn what’s this feeling?! Guilt perhaps? I don't like it… feels different from one of Pine tree’s emotions… Is this… Me??? OOOOOHHH SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! This body… lack of powers must be causing me to act like these sniveling meat sacks._

“You’ll get used to it.” Dipper called back smugly. _Finally he’s the one suffering._ Mabel could be a handful, he wasn't surprised. Dipper followed the girls to the counter and split the total with Mabel. Candy offered to pay for food and once Bill came back they went to the food court. “Pizza?” Dipper asked Bill. 

“Doesn’t matter as long as this body keeps from dying.” Bill seemed annoyed, but Dipper decided against addressing it.

“I want some burgers!” Grenda cried and went to a different window. Candy followed as did Mabel. Dipper shrugged and got two slices of pepperoni pizza and drinks. The girls took a little longer to get their food but they sat down across from the boys.

“Hey Bill, twist the top of your cane.” Dipper told him once they were seated. Bill looked up owlishly, a short pause, then did as he was told. He smiled. “Sign said it was fake gold, and it's dull since it's a replica.” He watched Bill pull the sword out all the way and examine it. “Don't kill anyone with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thank everyone for your ideas! I decided to include, well, a few of them, rather than just one!


	6. A Walk

Bill sat in the Mystery Shack, it was around four in the morning and everyone else was asleep. His nap with Dipper earlier took away all his exhaustion and now he couldn't sleep. Dipper forbid him from leaving the house, messing with it’s inhabitants, or entering his dreams again. So now he was bored in the kitchen of the shack, trying hard to figure out what all the emotions he felt earlier were about as he sharpened the replica sword.

He still had an achy and sore feeling in his chest. He felt compelled to do something to make Pine tree feel as happy as he felt when he smiled in the store. He grumbled angrily and banged his head off the table. He was absolutely pissed on one hand because he was having his own emotions, but on the other hand he couldn't bring himself to will away the ache in his chest.

He felt the chain move and perked up to see if his Pine tree was waking up. Thankfully no, he wasn't, Bill wasn't sure if he could keep himself under control with these, emotion things… He was lost in thought when a throat clearing made him snap up. There was Ford, watching him, holding a shotgun, and glaring. _Like a lamb to slaughter._

“No more games, Bill. How did you connect yourself to Dipper? Then tell me how to undo this.” His stern voice had no effect on Bill other than annoying him in his already shit mood. 

“I told you Sixer, I didn't do this. It was decided by the second dimension when Pine tree decided he missed me.” Bill smirked. “He missed me enough to slice himself open and give me his life essence. I feel special.” Bill tilted his head and leaned his cheek on his fist, the sword in his fist.

“He didn't miss you, delusional bastard. He and Mabel were in danger, you were nothing more than a last resort. Dipper would never have let you back into our dimension otherwise. Now stop distracting me and tell me how to undo this! The second dimension wouldn't have bound you to something as fragile as a human without a way to undo it.” Ford was losing his patience, obvious due to the tone of voice. Bill smirked wider.

_Oh, how I love getting a rise out of him._ “Even if I was a last resort, where were you when your niblings needed you? What was so important you couldn't stay with them as the time grew closer?” Bill smirked as he watched Ford’s reactions. _Delicious. This might hold promise._

“Cut the crap, Cipher! How do we undo the bond?!” Ford’s voice wavered. His stern tone replaced by one laced with doubt.

“I’ve seen his memories, you know. It was so close to the meeting time I was surprised you weren't there when he left. His memories only show you giving them weapons and then you were gone. Not showing up until after the incident was settled and I was returned.” Bill licked his lips. “What was worth your family?” That made Ford flinch as if he had been struck.

“Time passed before I..- They left before I-” Ford tried to reply but the breathless and guilty tone to his voice was all Bill needed to know he was right. He shook his head. “Cut the crap-!” He tried to put his tough front up again but Bill interrupted.

“You know how dangerous those mash ups can be, seen them yourself, and you left the kids to handle them alone? Didn't it even pass your mind to ask Fez to watch them?” Bill stood and stepped closer to Ford, who was frozen with realization. Bill pressed the slightly sharper blade to his chest, then continued.

He only seemed to come to his senses as Bill passed him towards the stairs. Bill turned his head, calling over his shoulder before Ford could get a word out. “And Sixer you’re wrong, the second dimension would love to be rid of me. If the keeper dies, it’s not a worry to them. Face it. You’re nephew is stuck with me... unless he chooses to let me run free in your dimension.” With that Bill left.

Bill smirked to himself as he climbed the steps to Pine tree’s bedroom. _I’d bet whatever Sixer is working on is in that basement. Perhaps I should take a peek later on._ He opened the door not caring if he woke Dipper and wasn't surprised when the young man shot up.Dipper glanced at the clock and groaned.

Bill felt incredibly better after berating Ford though the idea of emotions and possessing them was still bothersome. He moved to the bed and sat on the edge. He smirked slightly when Dipper moved away. Dipper looked down at his hands, away from Bill. Bill tried to hear the human’s thought but for once they seemed very quiet. Not one for silence Bill decided to break it. 

“So Pine tree, did you have a nice sleep without me?” His tone was playful, but Dipper didn't respond. He got out of bed and moved to get dressed.

“I’m going out. Put on clothes you don't mind getting dirty.” _Can't leave this idiot here. And I suppose taking Bill into the forest would stir up any of the local paranormal creatures. Maybe I can have him help in flushing out the big thing we saw a couple days ago._

“Oh? Are we going into the woods? Honestly, Kid, you need a better hobby.” Bill teased but Dipper only smirked. 

“Don't tell me Bill Cipher is afraid of things in the forest?” Dipper teased back. Bill only huffed.

“Without my powers there’s reason to be, I’m almost as useless as a regular meat sack.” Bill stood and stripped out of his clothes, trying still to get Dipper to admit he liked this body. Dipper blushed and left the room, too tired to do more than change his clothes in the bathroom. After that, he grabbed one of Ford’s pistols, a small silver one that was fully charged and a spare battery, and grabbed his backpack. It was still on the table he had left it on, and next to it was the odd book from the previous day.

He picked it up and opened it the first page. 

_**Bonds, Matings, and Power Sharing Links: Specifics and Miscellaneous Information**_

_Are you kidding me?! They gave me a frickin’ instruction manual?_ Dipper began skimming the table of contents, searching for anything that could be the name of whatever he and Bill had. Bill came down not long later in a pair of black jeans and a yellow tank top, not the best outfit, but stylish and he didn't mind running around the forest in it. Dipper was so engrossed in the pages he didn't notice Bill enter the kitchen. 

Bill took advantage of this distraction and snuck up behind an unsuspecting Dipper. He quietly placed both hands on Dipper’s hips and squeezed. Dipper yelped and jumped before giggling. “Still ticklish, huh, Pine tree?” 

“Ugh Bill!” Dipper whirled around, still holding the book, loosely in his hands. “Would you not do that?” He tried to glare but again the demon only found it amusing. Dipper decided to just take the book with him and go through it later. Bill smirked and began walking out of the shack. Dipper was about to follow him when he remembered he needed to grab some things. Like food and water. “Don’t go past the tree line.” He said to the chain.

Dipper placed six nutrient bars and 3 bottles of water in the backpack with the instruction manual, He also grabbed his compass, a small knife that he shoved in his boot, a flashlight, a piece of silver, a piece of iron, and a whistle. All things he learned from Ford could be used against certain cryptids. Then he went outside. Bill was waiting near the treeline, annoyed obviously, but otherwise ready. 

“So Pine tree, what was that book you were reading?” Bill held a branch out of his way and walked past it. Dipper quickly followed as Bill let it slap back. Dipper narrowly dodged it and it grazed his arm. Dipper hissed and looked down to see a small scratch bleeding but not badly. It was more like a paper cut than anything serious, however he heard grunt and looked up. In the same place on his arm Bill had a large laceration, blood running quickly down arm. Bill’s eyes turned red and he turned to Dipper.

“C-calm d-down.” Dipper whimpered as the demon closed in. Bill stopped directly in front of him, closed his eye, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. When he opened his eye again it was normal. He gently took Dipper’s arm and examined the cut.

“Let me heal it.” Hand hovering above the cut Bill’s voice was softer than usual. Dipper sighed and nod his head. “No, you have to say it Pine tree, the bond can’t sense physical movements.”

“Bill, you can heal my arm.” his arm tingled where Bill’s hand hovered over it. He looked in time to see a blue glow around Bill’s hand and to see his arm fully healed. Bill’s arm was no longer bleeding. “Why do I have to verbally give you permission? Like I understand it doesn't register physical gestures but can't it just sense me giving you the okay to do something?”

Bill laughed and continued walking into the woods. Dipper followed closely. “Kid, you act as if the chain is in your skin! No it can't sense that! Think of it like a blind meat sack,” he placed each fingertip on his right hand onto the matching one from his left and made a triangle with his hands. “it can hear you and do things you instruct it to, but it can't see or feel you!” Bill was passed as Dipper decided to lead. The chain faded away on Dipper’s end as he began to think it into invisibility. 

“If it doesn't sense my thoughts then how does this work?!” Dipper asked as he held his wrist up. “And why does touching you alleviate pain?” The two were walking toward Multi- Bear's area of the forest. Dipper knew the area well enough to remember the way toward where he last saw… whatever it was. They needed to head more towards The Tent of Telepathy, then there should be a few down logs and …

“Pine tree, it’s magic, you wouldn’t understand the specifics of it.” Bill shrugged him off. Normally Dipper would argue but something caught his attention. _What’s that?! Eyes?! Shit what if it’s a multi-eyed, huge thing?! I probably couldn’t fight it myself… Bill left his sword so ...shit._

The unease and anxiety flooded Bill from the chain and he almost laughed. Almost. He would’ve laughed had the emotions not done two things, one made him feel sick, two being something in his chest. His body moved to stand in front of Dipper. He smelled the air. 

Sulfur, smoke, …. He couldn’t place the last scent. Dipper moved towards him and stood back to back. A small laser pistol drawn. _What’s got him so stirred up?!_ Bill was about to ask when Dipper spoke before him.

“Bill, you can use a third of your powers.” His voice was surprisingly calm and steady. Bill felt the chain swell and let his hands catch fire as he turned to ask Dipper what was happening. In front of the smaller man he saw it, or more like them, 5 pairs of eyes. All of them glowing a different color blue, red, green, magenta, and dark purple as they stared at Dipper and Bill. Bill sensed Dipper’s line of thinking, he was thinking how large and strong whatever was in the bush could be.

Bill wasn’t one to stand around and let something that was so cowardly it had to hide in the bushes scare him. He growled and approached it/them “This is rich! Come on out cowards!” He lit the bush on fire as he giggled, and out jumped 5 small creatures, mostly they looked like rabbits, but the torso and head were human female with bunny ears. “Are you kidding me?! What the hell are you assholes doing here?!” Bill snarled at the Púka. They cowered behind the purple eyed one. Bill smirked and moved forward.

“W-w-w-w-w” She started her voice soft and very high pitched. She flinched away as he stepped closer.

“Out with it or I’m~ making rabbit for dinner~!” Bill’s flames went up his arms, somehow not searing the fabric at his shoulders.. Bill smirked wider. The others were still shaking behind their friend. Dipper placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder from behind. When the flames faded the Púka finally spoke.

“We were sent here to take him,” She pointed to Dipper. “T-to our dimension.” She moved to sniff the air around him, the others following, watching Bill closely.

“Who would-” Bill was cut off as all the small Púka suddenly shot forward and grabbed Dipper. “Oh hell.” He watched as the one with green eyes opened a portal and they began trying to drag Dipper to it. Bill felt Dipper’s surprise, Dipper’s panic, and his own anger. 

Dipper himself was freaking out. One on each limb trying to pull him backwards. He was struggling, as they were surprisingly strong. He tried aiming his pistol at them but couldn’t get a clean shot without taking his own limb off!The last Púka jumped and hit him in the chest knocking him back a step.He reached for Bill unable to think of anything else at the moment. Bill felt possessive. _He’s mine! MY HUMAN! They can’t have him!_ Then he exploded.

Literally.

It was more controlled than a normal explosion, but still. Fire in every direction and suddenly, there were 4 dead Púka at Dipper’s feet. His clothing had a small amount of soot on it but otherwise he was fine. Dipper took a three deep shuddering breaths before he approached Bill. Flames still covering his arms to his shoulders, Bill found the last little bunny girl hiding in the bushes. _It’s good to be all seeing again_ He lifted her by her ears and held her away from himself. He shook her hard, growling, “Who sent you?!” She squirmed before attempting to scratch his hand, or arm. Bill shook her again, a pain in his chest, meaning Dipper probably had a decent bruise on his.

“Was it the Chimeras?” Dipper asked seriously. The Púka didn’t even look at him, continuing to struggle in Bill’s grip. 

“Not gonna talk eh? Fine, just remember, you brought this on yourself.” Bill’s hand flamed up again, fire spreading to the creatures ears. She struggled harder, trying desperately to get away as Bill laughed maniacally. “How long before her ears cook off ya think?!” Bill asked as he nudged Dipper. The smell of roasted flesh filled the air.

“Bill, stop, we need her information. Can’t you go into her mind?” Dipper pleaded. The Púka squealed in pain, trying harder to scratch Bill’s wrist before digging in her claws, drawing blood. Bill only laughed harder. He felt his stomach roll and figured it was just Pine tree’s revulsion.

“Of course I could but where’s the fun in that?” He turned back to the little Púka just as her claws twisted in his flesh, his blood ran down her ears into the fire making a sizzling noise. He giggled in delight and decided to switch hands. This time he grabbed her by one hind foot and held it as he allowed electricity to shock her. 

“Bill stop!” Dipper felt sick at his stomach and of course it flooded right into Bill. He stopped tormenting the creature, turning to Dipper in annoyance. 

“Oh, you want me to let her go too? Maybe she can just open a portal and shove both of us through it!” He shouted, his eyes red. Suddenly, there was a loud screech from the trees. Bill threw a fireball in the direction he knew the overgrown bird was coming from and moved in front of Dipper. “Pine tree, stay behind me and plug your ears!” He didn't really care if Dipper was ripped apart by an old ugly siren (bird version) but he had to care right now. Dipper dies, he dies.

Both turned to see the creature closing in from the trees. The head of a woman with brown scraggly hair and pitch black eyes, sat atop the body of bird with light brown feathers and a black tail. Her talons aimed in front of her like a bird of prey going for the kill. “Half power!” Dipper shouted over the screeching, he plugged his ears with his fingers, the pistol still in his hand. Bill allowed his form to crack, tentacles and bright red extra arms coming out to fend off the creature. The small Púka falling from his grasp just to be caught by a tentacle. The ugly beast slammed into them full force, sending Bill right into Dipper who fell over. Before he touched the ground a portal opened in the dirt. Dipper grabbed Bill who turned, and grabbed him with 4 tentacles while 3 giant clawed hands dug into the earth. The tentacles pulled him back out of the portal and cradled him by the back of his neck, his lower back, and the back of his knees.

The Siren kept pushing them towards the portal, when Dipper noticed the Púka’s eyes glowing more and figured she was holding the portal open, even in her sorry state. He aimed his laser pistol, as Bill gave the Siren a shove back, and shot the half bunny in the head. He watched her brain splatter Bill’s tentacle and sighed as the portal below him closed. He got a knock to the head and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill stood over the puddle that was once a siren. The Púka’s body not far off, and Dipper held in two tentacles. Bill’s head was pounding, and he was covered in blood though he had healed the more grievous wounds. He brought the other closer to himself and the tentacles dropped the body into his arms bridal style. Bill was shocked when Dipper unconsciously grabbed his shirt in fists and rested his head on his chest, that made the headache began to dissipate.

Bill looked down and watched the small human. _What is that… feeling? My chest feels… his hair is so soft, skin so thin I could tear it with these clawless blunt fingers… he’s adorable._. Bill shook his head, making a split second and very impulsive choice, he walked farther into the woods. He was still at half power, which was admittedly a lot, and decided to keep his Pine tree to himself for a while. _Just until I figure out what this is, and how to handle it._

He walked to an old cave mostly hidden by boulders and set Dipper down before taking the backpack and setting it on the ground as a pillow. He leaned Dipper down the wall and laid him with his head on the backpack. He stared at the young man and tried to think about everything as one big picture. He kept a careful eye on Shooting star, Sixer, and Fez, since he knew they’d eventually come looking for Pine tree. He placed a barrier at the entrance of the cave, preventing anyone from entering or leaving, and then synced it to himself so only he could take it down. Other than that, he thought about things. 

_Why do I enjoy his smiles? Why does it feel like butterflies are on fire in my chest when I look at him? Are these my feelings, or his? Normally when their his I can just tell. It’s like it starts in my head and spreads when it’s his, more so than an all over body feeling. But this, starts in my chest..._

Bill moved closer to his human and tried opening his eyes. He pulled the lids apart gently to look at the brown iris. He locked his golden one onto it and felt a range of emotions wash over him. _This isn’t normal. This isn’t him, he’s out like a light. I NEED to figure this out, if I let it wait… Who knows what could happen._ Bill then felt something else, worry, not just about Dipper, but about himself as well. He was having feelings; obviously, he would need to how to deal with them, but he really didn’t have the ability to check his personal library in the mindscape right now, and he couldn’t physically leave Dipper right now. 

He went over his options in his head, repeatedly. He could go over it himself and figure it out, he was all knowing after all. He knew he couldn’t let this linger, he had learned from previous endeavors with the Pines that lead to bad things. He needed to nip this in the bud before it spiraled out of control. He began pulling his hair, trying to get some kind of pain to feel a little better. He began listing the ways Dipper was making him feel lately, and the list ranged from guilty, to protective, to a bit giddy, possessive but then right to confused. How was he supposed to handle that? He had even heard voices screaming “my human” in his head!

He could chalk the protectiveness up to the chain, conditioning him with the bad kind of pain to keep Dipper safe. The confusion could be from the current situation he found himself in. The guilt and random bouts of happiness, he had no explanation for, it wasn’t his usual amusement, or his usual attitude or anything so why the fuck-

It pained him to admit, but he would have to ask, he could peek into Dipper’s mind but he didn’t feel like dealing with a pissed off Dipper right now. Instead, he sent a mild nightmare to the kid, _hopefully it will wake him up. _and used a little magic to check on Shooting star.__

___She’s the touchiest, feeliest, most emotional female I’ve ever seen. I’ve been around long enough to know._ He slowly reached out with his magic and found her at the mall. _go figure_ Carefully he knocked at her mind’s door. This was odd for him, one, he never politely, asked, two, he never needed to. He watched in his mind as she carefully answered her rainbow, glitter door in her head. In reality she had gone into a bathroom and sat in a stall, while he was still sat next to Dipper in a cave._ _

__“What do you want Bill?!” She was angry already, great._ _

__“Easy Star, I just came to ask you some things.” He stayed put outside her mind, making no attempt to enter. He didn’t need her trust, but he also didn’t really need anything in her mind either. He weighed what trust could do versus blackmail or bribery, and decided he could better work with her trust. So he sat there waiting for to finish sizing him up. Even in here he was still in a human form, and while that irked him, it would have to do because in the human world he was trying hard to remain alert and watch Dipper._ _

__“Make it fast, I have a sale to hit and I don’t want you in my head.” Mabel stated rather sternly given who she was. Bill nodded, continuing to stand in his place. His human body was growing cold from focusing magic into so many places. Watching the Pines family, keeping alert and watching Pine tree and now speaking with Shooting star._ _

__“How does one...deal with….emotions?” _I think I phrased that right_ He spoke his normal volume, swirling his hand in a circle and looking away. Mabel opened the door more and raised an eyebrow._ _

__“What do you mean? Deal with? If something makes you feel someway, you should go with it. Fighting or bottling up your emotions is bad. You’re in a human body so you should treat it like a human body.” She then smirked, “You handle your anger without a problem, so honestly it shouldn’t be an issue, meaning whatever is bothering you is more complex. You should tell me.”_ _

__“Star, I can’t think of a worse idea than that.” Bill deadpanned. “Just… how do you handle so many at once?”_ _

__“Depends which ones.” She smiled. “You’re going to have to tell what they are.”_ _

__Bill sensed something in the cave, “No time, hey while you’re there pick something up for me?” An image of the necklace Dipper had been looking at flashed in Mabel’s eyes, Bill shook his head, leaving her before she could make matters worse. He checked the cave and found nothing so he continued thinking._ _

___Yeah right. ‘Go with it’ was her basic advice and that’s a terrible idea. I’m an omniscient all powerful being of pure energy. If I allow myself to indulge in these feelings… I doubt anything bad would happen. These emotions are just like every other being I’ve had the pleasure of terrorizing. I can control and beat them no problem. If I go with it, I can learn to use them to my advantage, and if not, I’ll find someway to get rid of them. Perhaps they could aid in making Pine tree love me or desire me.__ _

__A small whimper pulled Bill from his thoughts. Dipper was stirring, his nightmare doing it’s thing._ _

__“That should wake him up soon enough.” Bill said aloud as he waited for Dipper to rouse. However his struggles merely got more violent. Bill shook him hard, when that didn’t work he fisted both hands in his shirt and shook more violently. He could feel Dipper’s panic, fear, and it made him nauseous. He heaved a sigh and laid down beside the young male. “You can’t give me lip. You’re the one who won’t wake up!” And with that being said, Bill entered Dipper’s mindscape._ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

___Dipper was pinned. Something was sitting on his chest, and he couldn’t move. He could barely even breathe. His eyes felt glued shut. He felt like something was holding him down, more so than his body protesting something. He was hyperventilating as much as the force on his chest would allow. Then he finally wrenched his eyes open, and on his chest was a creature, slightly smaller than him. It was covered in orange hair like a monkey of some sort, it had bright yellow bulgy eyes with a red ring around its pupils. It’s feet were huge in comparison to it’s body, it’s hands small, but with sharp black claws._ _ _

___It smiled down at him revealing insanely sharp bright baby blue teeth. All the colors clashed in an admittedly attractive way, yet it’s breath smelled like grape and death, similar to how cough medicine tasted. Dipper struggled again, unable to move even slightly. “You know sweet boy, I don’t normally enjoy my cousin’s method of tormenting prey, but you, I might make an exception.” It leaned in closer to Dipper’s face, nipping his lips without care, drawing blood painfully. “Hold still, and open up, it’ll make taking your soul much more pleasant for you.”_ _ _

___The thing laughed at his panicked expression. It moved out of it’s crouched position on his chest, instead spreading its body on top of his. “Normally, I wouldn’t use sex as a means to kill prey let alone a male, but you look tasty.” It’s weight didn’t seem to shift as his chest still felt just as constricted. His shirt was torn open and the thing bit viciously into his nipple making Dipper scream. It continued to abuse the area as it drank his blood. The loud gulps making him feel sick as he struggled. He had read about a creature like this before, when doing research for a class once, it was an Alp. A nightmare beast from Europe, cousin of the incubus or succubus, the females were known as Mares; so what was it doing in Dipper’s head? He always thought they gave nightmares, not struck from them._ _ _

___“You know I normally prefer a woman’s breast milk, but we have made a spell to fix that over the years.” He circled Dipper’s other nipple with his claw. Dipper felt his skin stretch and become heavy, adding to the weight on his chest. Dipper began panicking. “There we go~” It sang softly as it pulled it’s claw away. Dipper felt fluid flow from his nipple down to his armpit. “That’s better. Now i can enjoy your blood and some nectar.” It bit into the now swollen flesh, blood leaking out with whatever had filled him._ _ _

___The sound of tearing fabric and pressure on his hips made Dipper fight harder to move. He felt his pants and underwear now open towards the front and struggled more. “We also have spells to remedy this.” The creature mumbled, not lifting his forehead from Dipper’s body, just speaking into the flesh. He felt like crying, and was panicking inside. A claw went down a circled the area between his pelvis bones, above his manhood. He felt a cut in his inner thigh and the Alp moved down to suck blood from the intimate area._ _ _

___Suddenly a blue fire was launched into the creature from the side. It fell off to the side before skidding in the dirt. Dipper rolled away and to his feet. A snap sounded in his ears and he was clothed. Turning around he saw a very livid Bill. Though the demon was smirking and all seemed fine on the surface, Dipper had an inkling that Bill was **NOT** happy._ _ _

___Bill took long strides as he grabbed the Alp by it’s neck and moved to break it. “Wait! Don’t! The chimera sent me! I was just supposed to scare him so they had to move!” It screamed when Bill shoved a fist through his chest. Then he snapped his fingers and woke Dipper up._ _ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Dipper woke up in a cold sweat. He was freezing! _Where even am I?_ He wondered when he noticed Bill was already standing, behind him. “Bill!” Dipper stood, feeling woozy. _ _

__“Pine tree, calm your thoughts. Then tell me why I feel so warm!” He turned to face Dipper, arms crossed. Dipper was momentarily confused until he noticed it. In Bill’s pants. Bill was hard._ _

__“Are you kidding me?!” He shouted, in frustration. “Bill, just… Do you know what that,” He pointed to below Bill’s waist, “is?” Bill shook his head and shuddered. Friction just from moving in his boxers was rather...good feeling._ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like last time I posted this it was a copy of the previous chapter, so hopefully this fixes it.

Bill collapsed against the wall of the cave and slid down, arms crossed over his chest. “Why am I so warm? It’s hot Pine tree, I am an all powerful dream demon I shouldn’t feel this… hard!” Bill was now sitting on the cave floor, on his knees. “How do I make it go away?” He looked at Dipper shivering as the coffee eyes met his shimmering gold.

“Bill, stop messing around! Come on it’ll go away as we walk.” Dipper’s tone was frustrated and stern. Then he actually got a look at Bill’s eyes, his pupils were almost big enough to completely cover his gold iris. _Fuck. How is he coherent? More importantly, is this because the Alp? Does that mean that could’ve been me…_

Dipper walked towards the opening of the cave to leave. “Pine tree please? It… I don't know what to do. It’s hot. So hot, and hard. What’s happening?! I order you to tell me!” Bill yelled but his voice was cracking, almost like he was barely hanging on. 

Dipper felt his face get bright red. “No way! I’m not explaining this to you! If you can read minds why can’t you just figure this out!”He was at the exit, but he couldn’t leave.

“I- I can’t.” Bill began thrusting his hips involuntarily, the friction of his pants helped. “Thinking” He gasped. “ Hard.” He was practically whimpering.

For some reason Dipper felt bad. “How did this even happen?! Wasn’t that my dream?” Dipper rounded on Bill to see the other’s state. “And why can’t I leave?!” He sat on his butt closer to the exit, Bill’s frazzled state somehow getting him hot under the collar. 

“Needed to make” Bill cringed as he felt himself twitch, he was panting. “You safe. Took” Bill licked his lips and just paused all his actions. “Took the spell’s energy, through the chain.”Bill gasped and began thrust in his pants again. 

_I want to go home. It’s cold and getting dark. I don’t want the others to come looking and see Bill like this_

“Th-that’s s...sweet Pine tree,” Bill giggled before he let a low groan escape. “y-you worrying about my modesty. J-just help.” Bill’s eyes were desperate and something tugged Dipper’s mind. He realized the demon had to be embarrassed slightly to ask a human for help.

”J -just… Rub it.” Dipper looked out the cave. He was dry mouthed, and hands unsteady. Bill just hummed and used a hand to rub through the fabric. As soon as his hand made contact he gasped and roughly added pressure. Still fully clothed rutting against his own hand. “It usually feels better if it’s skin on skin.” Dipper whispered.

He was half hoping Bill wouldn’t hear but also hopeful this would be over soon. “Pine tree, you help.” Bill was a mess, gasping, panting, and thrusting into his own grip, while the other hand undid his pants. “You can’t leave me like this.”

Dipper turned back. “Like hell! You’re doing well enough! Just hurry up!” Dipper turned angrily back to the opening, watching the outside word. Bill grunted, fisting his erection faster. 

“Dipper~” The sound of Bill moaning his name nearly broke Dipper. He gasped but clenched his eyes shut. “Dipper please more.” Bill called out as he slowed down. “Don’t stop.” Dipper felt himself getting hard at the sound. As much as he hated Bill he had to admit, the demon was handsome, and his voice was nowhere near as annoying. It was actually becoming hard to resist it.”Like that Pine tree.” 

Bill grunted, his grip tightening and pace slowing down. He was looking at Dipper the whole time, his mind to clouded to remember he had magic,or a plan and this could help. Instead he was pretending those small soft hands were on his member. Those brown eyes lidded as he imagined tasting the sweet lips. 

Dipper had a little nag in the back of his mind, reminding him of what Bill said. **“Needed to make you safe.”** it gave him a tight feeling in his chest.

_It makes sense he put up a barrier to make sure that nothing attacked while we were unconscious but why the hell would he take the spell’s effects for me? That’s so out of character for him, unless it was part of a plan._

Bill tried hard to shove his feeling through the chain, hopefully that could entice Dipper to join him. The chain warmed around his neck but it didn’t seem to be having an effect. Bill grunted and watched Dipper stare into space. He continued moaning out for Dipper to touch him. 

The sound of Bill shouting drew Dipper back to reality, and he turned around to see Bill release all over the floor of the cave. He watched the demon collapse with a groan. He was still panting and looked spent, but Dipper knew he had more energy. He could feel it in the chain. It was odd though, the chain was so warm it was very pleasant.

Bill was dizzy. He had taken the effect of the spell out of worry. For some reason seeing the Alp trying to seduce his keeper pissed him off so he got all protective and acted without thinking. He honestly couldn’t say he was _suffering_ for it because that felt awesome. 

The issues were,  
Dipper didn’t join in  
he could feel Dipper’s arousal as he had moaned out his name which amplified his own arousal  
and he was still confused as to why he had done it.  
Bill had acted on instinct, something making his mind scream “you can't have him he's mine.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper sat in the living room of the Mystery Shack, head in his hands trying to figure out the instruction manual in his lap. He and Bill had sat in the cave for an hour after the Alp incident. Bill had no clue what was happening to his body and was exhausted after finishing, meaning Dipper couldn't leave. Dipper felt sick at his stomach thinking about it, as it wasn’t like he hated it, more like he hated the person involved. He hadn’t watched though Bill had flirted, and invited him to join. He mostly was worried a demon could turn him on like that. Dipper just kind of, didn’t know how to handle everything at the moment. 

He had been attacked, two or three times in one day, depending on if you counted the Siren/Púka team up as one or two attacks. That coupled with Bill’s avoidance of him after leaving the cave was suspicious. He was confused and the book wasn't helping. It had a list of everything from soul mate bonds to prisoner bonds to down right death equalizers. He shuddered. 

Bill on the other hand was avoiding Dipper just to see if it affected him at all. Honestly, it just upset him, made him irritable and testy. He couldn’t even think straight. So he went to follow the chain to Dipper.

Dipper had an idea, SO FAR at the halfway point, there were 3 that seemed like they could be it. They weren't prison bonds but they seemed kind of close. All of them had a chain, emotion sharing, and ability to control actions. Those were the only things they had in common though, one allowed power manipulation and speaking telepathically, the other was like steps, it kept adding things like power manipulation, two way emotion sharing, detecting lies, and so on as it went. The last was pretty basic, similar to a wedding bond for an unwilling bride. 

It couldn't be cast by either of the two bonded, it kept them in close proximity though the dominate male was in charge of distance, could issue unavoidable orders, and if disobeyed it caused pain. But nothing was said anywhere for any spell about sharing an amplified pain, or how a spell meant for one affected the other.

That was the only explanation for why Bill got hard earlier and not him. He was just thankful that what DID effect him was all in a nightmare and he didn't actually wake up with a swollen chest. Bill however… well, Dipper had to walk him through how humans touch that to make it go away. It should have been humorous, a great and powerful dream demon at his mercy, trying to follow his orders to a T because he was so aroused it hurt...But Bill kept moaning his name and things like, “Pine tree harder” or “Oh yes Pine tree like that!” He was definitely not a quiet one, all his groans and noises were highly exaggerated and Dipper knew he was trying to mess with him.

 _This asshole is gonna be the death of me!_ Dipper flopped back fully on the couch. _I shouldn’t be thinking about this…_ He could feel something stirring on his loins at the thought of Bill, and refused to acknowledge anything more than hatred for the demon. 

Dipper tried to get back to the book.

__**TOTAL CONTROL BOND: Life bond. Level progression**  
1\. soul chain  
2\. Distance limiter  
3\. magic ability limiter  
4\. One way emotional conduit  
5\. action control  
6\. Two way emotional conduit  
7\. telepathic communication  
8\. truthfulness sensibility  
9\. Ability to read mind at all times  
*10. Complete puppet-esque control  
*level 10 only achieved when the controlled party has huge mental damage and/or is no longer able to care for themselves.  
**Side effects: mood swings, confusion, trouble concentrating, insomnia, shared amplified pain (one way), and possible possession from demons in the general vicinity. 

Dipper blinked. Well, that seemed to fit the spell over them rather well if you consider they could only be a level 5, but it said level progression. _Does that mean the second dimension started it a level 5? Or is there more?_

He moved to continue reading when Bill popped in. “Come on Pine tree! Let’s do something fun! What say, you give me my powers back for a bit and I show you the best time of your life?” Bill winked. 

_I said no powers after we left the cave for a reason._ “Screw off Bill!” Dipper groaned, as Bill moved closer. He leaned down and got close to Dipper’s face, lips close to his. Bill felt Dipper’s annoyance and he felt guilty again. Why did upsetting Dipper make him feel guilty? _Maybe it’s a side effect of the bond?_ Bill chose to change the subject and backed off.

They used a powerful bond, Pine tree. The used a bit of power from everyone and dumped it on me. I’m fairly sure the one you’re looking for is further back, they are highly similar but the one you’re looking at is a wedding bond, the one they used has to be a prison bond.” Bill stood up rather annoyed. “Now stop studying like a nerd and-”

“Hey Bill!” Mabel interrupted Bill mid-sentence and he whipped around. “You never told me what emotions were bothering you so I decided to come to you! Now let’s-” Mabel had a hand pressed over her mouth in seconds and Bill carried her to the kitchen before anyone could protest. Dipper immediately followed. Mabel bit the hand covering her mouth but Bill just cackled.

“Let her talk Bill, I want to hear what she has to say.” Dipper taunted, _Bill having emotions other than anger huh?_ Bill let go of Mabel and huffed. 

“Don’t believe a word she says, she’s lying to try and make you look stupid. Besides I don’t need therapy from a girl who literally falls in love with every stranger that's remotely attractive and a guy that doesn’t know how to handle his own emotions! Let alone someone else’s! ” Bill yelled, he turned on his heel to leave the room. Dipper smirked, he let Bill walk out of the room, holding up a hand to Mabel as she complained.

“But Dip-dop if he bottles up his emotions-” She never got to finish, Dipper was intent on humiliating Bill the way he had embarrassed him in the cave. Bill’s stomping was getting softer.

“COME BACK AND STAY WITHIN TEN FEET!” He yelled. The sound of stomping grew louder before Bill was back in the kitchen glaring hard at Dipper. “Now, tell Mabel about your ‘feelings’.” Dipper smirked as Bill’s eyes glowed red. His form didn’t crack nor did he burst into flame, but Dipper could feel something like rage in the back of his head, and embarrassment. That was...new.

Bill growled like a feral animal as he got closer to Dipper, once he was within the ten feet he calmed down. Mabel stood smiling as he turned to her. The demon heaved a sigh and began. “Protective when something else touches him, confused mostly, happy sometimes, guilty when I actually make him upset…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone reading, to make up for the screw up I'm gonna try to post two chapters tonight


	9. Mabel steps in

3 days later  
“He’s lying!” Dipper shouted, “This is all some plan to try and get me to release him!” Dipper huffed and turned to pace. “I don’t believe a word of this. He’s a fucking demon Mabel! He’s probably not even capable of love!” 

“Listen Dipper, I’m just saying, the way he described it, it sounds like love. He talks to me more when you aren’t around being a Judgey McJudgerson, and all I’m saying is, perhaps having his OWN HUMAN BODY, has more of an effect on him than he’s saying.” Mabel sat cross legged on her bed watching her brother pace. 

_You know she’s right. That day in the kitchen with him, when he described his feelings to Mabel… It sounds like those stories of how mom and dad met. Maybe Bill is changing… even if he still has random bouts of being a dick and trying to kill things._

Dipper thought back to a few days ago, the memory of the whole day from Púka to cave to home… Bill had been acting really weird lately. Nice almost. Dipper had chalked it up to the bond and his constant bossing Bill around, but now he was pretty sure he could feel some of Bill’s emotions. He wasn’t lying, at least not entirely. In the back of his head he had a feeling of confusion and slight worry. He hadn’t told Bill about it but he had told Mabel yesterday. 

“Bro-bro, listen I think if you go with this… Bill might be willing to give up on the whole ‘taking over the dimension’ thing. Maybe if you humor him-”

“NO WAY! Mabel listen to yourself! There’s no way I can ‘date’ Bill Cipher! He tried to kill us!” Dipper flopped on the bed. 

“But Dipper he's done nothing but protect you since he came back!”

“That’s because of the bond! Not to mention it’s only been like 6 days!” Dipper laid back and sighed. “This all feels so rushed. Why is this happening so fast, you’d think with Bill’s demonic nature he’d fight this whole ‘having human emotion’ thing harder. He just seems to be rolling with it.”

“Bill, isn’t usually one to deny what he wants Dipper. He just worried about appearances for the sake of his demon buddies. With them not being around it’s not like he has a lot to worry about.” Mabel waved him off. “Besides, you’ve been so deep in thought you haven't been keeping as close an eye on him. He’s had slack to run the town with me and he hasn’t done anything more than pranks, lighting some minor fires, and flipping some houses over.” Mabel sighed. “You both are so deep in thought and mopey it sucks. So I reserved a table at the fancy restaurant Pacifica took me to, you two are going.”

Dipper shot up glaring at her. “I have been watching Bill perfectly fine! And nope, no way! Besides I don't have anything to wear to it so ha!” Dipper pointed and he flopped back.

“All taken care of Bro-bro! Like I said you haven’t been watching him, I sent him to the mall for you!” Mabel smiled triumphantly. “And~ he has~ been itching to wear his suit.” 

“I can just call him back!” Dipper lifted the chain ready to force Bill to come home.

“He’s been gone for like two hours, meaning he should be home soon anyway.” Mabel shrugged him off and went to the door, “It’s either take Bill out or go to Pacifica’s party with me.” Dipper shuddered at the thought. 

“No way! To either of those!” Dipper hated to upset his sister by telling her no but he also did have his dignity.

“You remember our senior year at high school? I still have the pictures of your drunk butt letting the football team take body shots off your thighs!” Mabel smirked and waggled her finger. “Sure would be a shame if they wound up on the internet.” Mabel allowed her voice to trail off.

Dipper’s eyes went wide, he stared into her eyes “You wouldn’t.”

Mabel held his gaze for a full minute before “Pfft. Right. I wouldn’t do that to you bro-bro, but.” She paused. “I will show them to Bill, and tell him the story of ‘Dipper’s first graduation party’ I’d let you tell it but I remember someone thinking vodka was a good idea.”

Dipper shot up, “I DID NOT! Someone handed me a fruit punch and the sweetness covered up the alcohol! I had no clue!” He shouted angrily pointing at Mabel. 

“I know Dip-dop, but you continued to drink other alcoholic beverages after that. You got real screwed up that night.” Mabel leaned back against the door and watched her brother take it all in. “Can I ask why it would bother you so much to have Bill know?”

“He’d never leave me alone about it if he knew.” Dipper sighed. _She’s left me little choice, take the unbearable dream demon to a fancy restaurant or go to a fancy party with lots of people. UGH_ “Fine, I’ll take Bill out.” He spoke past clenched teeth. _I have a better chance of ditching Bill than I do hiding from Pacifica._

“I knew you would see things my way!” Mabel smiled and pushed off from the door she leaned against. “Now out! I’ve gotta get ready for this party! When Bill gets back you change in the bathroom and he will take you there.”

“Bill can’t DRIVE!” Dipper shrieked as he was shoved forcibly from the room. 

“He’s immortal, I’m sure he’s driven before! And you’re paying! I put some extra money in your wallet!” Mabel called from behind the door. 

“He was a triangle! I doubt triangles drive!” Dipper walked away from the door. He felt Bill’s presence in the house and met him on the stairs. In his hands he held a hanger with a black bag covering the clothes. 

“So your sister has taken over the bedroom and we get to get ready for our date in the bathroom?” Bill inquired as he lead the way to the bathroom. Truth be told he wasn’t bothered by this as much as he would normally be. He had his panic attack two days ago about the whole human emotion situation. _Shooting star was right. Regardless of my form, or of my current situation, I am Bill Cipher and I should act like it. I get what I want and besides, my plan was to make him care about me anyway. Now just because I care back shouldn’t stop me. Just means, once the kid lets me free, I keep him as my sweet little pet. Yes when I rule the world he can stay in the fearyamid with me._

“That’s about the gist of it. You go ahead and get dressed first.” Dipper sighed and leaned on the wall next to the bathroom door. His face was slightly pink and he was little giddy. 

“Oh no, you go ahead, my suit is still in the bedroom. I’ll ask Star to hand it to me while you get dressed.” Bill pushed the hanger into Dipper’s hands and walked away. Dipper went in and got dressed. Bill had picked a rather nice pair of black pants, a matching jacket and white collared shirt. His tie was the same shade of blue as the pine tree on his hat. He noticed something else, in the breast pocket of the jacket. He pulled it out. 

It was the necklace he was looking at the other day in the mall. A small pine tree on a silver chain. Dipper set it on the counter as he got dressed. The fabric felt soft on his skin and he even tucked in his dress shirt before pulling on the jacket. 

He was most of the way finished, the only thing giving him trouble was the clasp on his necklace and his tie, when the door opened. Dipper didn’t look up, knowing from the bond it was Bill. “Let me help Pine tree.” Bill took the chain in his hands and clasped the necklace closed for him.

“Thanks.” Dipper mumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Normally he would’ve scolded Bill for coming in like that, but he was dressed and Bill needed to get ready too. Mabel would kill him if they missed their reservation. _Wonder if it’s under Pines, or Cipher?_

“Cipher. I was there when she made it and I asked her to put my name on it.” _As if I’d have her use your name, **I’m** taking **you** out. _ Bill answered Dipper’s thought aloud. 

Dipper brushed his hair as Bill finished getting dressed. He made sure it looked nice but also covered his birthmark. Bill finished getting dressed quickly and changed his eye patch. He had found one in the mall earlier that matched his dress shirt and had to have it. 

After making sure he looked immaculate, Bill turned to Dipper. “Can’t tie your tie Pine tree? Let me help Sapling.” Bill quickly tied the blue fabric around Dipper’s collar and backed up, admiring his choice in clothing. “Beautiful.”

Dipper felt Bill’s pride, and something else, admiration? Happiness? No those weren’t strong enough… He was cherishing this. That fit a bit better. Honestly, it made him feel kind of… nice. He tried to get past the fact this Bill Cipher, an evil triangle demon who tried to kill his family, for Mabel’s sake. He wasn’t sure what happened but she seemed to siding with Bill now. That meant he had to have fun for her sake.

Dipper responded in kind by admiring Bill’s suit and face. Dipper knew Bill was handsome in this form, but when he was well dressed, he was drop dead gorgeous. He didn’t try to think quiet or, hide his emotions, since he doubted Bill was. 

“So do you actually know how to drive?” Dipper asked aloud, breaking the moment when his face got too hot. Bill smiled wide.

“Of course I do Pine tree, I learned when I possessed ol’ Sixer. Granted that was a while ago I don’t forget what I learn.” Bill held his arm out for Dipper to hold onto. Dipper walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the arm as a way of punishing Bill for bringing up the whole, “ I possessed humans you love” thing. 

“Let’s go Dorito demon!” Dipper quipped playfully. Bill smirked, determined to get Pine tree to love him. 

“If anyone else were to compare to compare me to snack foods I’d probably shred them open and use their pieces to hold back my curtains. You however, get a pass.” Bill laughed as he caught up to Dipper at the bottom of the steps. He wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulders and pulled him closer as they left the house. 

“How heartwarming to know.” Dipper rolled his eyes, as Bill tucked Dipper safely under his arm and began walking to the car. Dipper allowed the demon to hold him close, and for some reason felt safer there. Bill opened the passenger door for his date and allowed Dipper to climb in. Dipper could feel Bill’s excitement and happiness and allowed the demon to continue his sappy gentlemanly attitude all the way to the restaurant. Holding his hand as he drove, singing sappy songs from a tape Mabel no doubt made for this occasion. For some reason, Dipper loved every second and hardly noticed the chain connecting them changing from a translucent blue to a soft dandelion yellow. 

Dipper chuckled as they arrived and Bill swiftly walked around to open his door for him. As they went in Dipper noticed a few odd looks, and began getting jittery. Bill felt the influx of nerves and took Dipper’s hand. “Table for two. It’s under Cipher.” He told the man at the podium.

The man took two menus and swiftly walked them to a booth at the very back of the building. Dipper walked through noticing how dim the place was, lit only by candles. Actual candles all over the place, at every table, waiter’s station and some small tables placed by the walls. The waiter sat them down and pulled sheer see through curtains closed. The red color matched the color scheme of deep reds and off whites. It was very nice, providing some privacy while not allowing too much.

“So, what will you have Sapling?” Bill asked as he eyed the menu. _Probably shouldn’t get a steak, ordering it still squirming would only upset Pine tree._ “I think I’ll have the salmon.” Bill felt some embarrassment flood him and looked over to see Dipper blushing pink.

“I-i honestly don’t know what to get…”

“I got it Pine tree. Just relax okay?” Bill smiled and took his hand across the table.


	10. Dates and Kidnapping

Ford sighed as he looked up at his guest. “We are on the same side, we both want Cipher gone.” The chimera spoke in his ear. Ford held still, he knew how to deal with this creature. Luckily it had come alone. “Would you like to see the demon right now?” The thing conjured up a small lime green ball. In it Ford could see Dipper, smiling as Bill held his hand and stroked his thumb over the skin. They looked like they were at some fancy restaurant and Dipper was enjoying himself. The orb zoomed in on their faces and Dipper’s looked so genuinely happy, then it panned to Bill and he had a similar look in his eyes.

Ford gasped. “Don’t you see Mr. Pines, if he can’t torment your nephew, he will manipulate their bond and use it to brainwash him. Look at the chain, it’s gold. His color. Help me and I can stop that. I can kill Cipher.” The orb pulled back to show the whole scene. They were behind some curtain, eating fancy food and joking with each other. 

Ford stared for a moment before he dipped his head in thought, bringing his hand up to rub his chin. He knew the chimera was lying, felt it in his bones, but why the hell would Dipper go out with Bill?! The chimera wasn't his currently issue. He had to find out what Bill was planning and how it used Dipper. He pulled out a shining medallion and the chimera hissed before it disappeared. 

Originally he had created the medallion the day Bill came back and was going to give it Dipper when he returned from checking the statue… the guns were a precaution… But he had been too late. He wouldn’t be too late to save his nephew this time. He looked over at the large weapon on the wall. It was the same one he used to maim Bill’s hat when weirdmageddon started. 

He had found a way to charge it. Giving him one more shot. If he used it to weaken Bill, then gathered the zodiac members maybe this time it would wipe Bill from all dimensions. He simply had to stop what was happening with Bill now. 

He took out his cell phone and called Dipper. He was unsurprised when it went to voicemail. So he called again. “Hello?”

“Mabel why do you have Dipper’s phone?” Ford heard a snicker. 

“I borrowed it since mine is dead and I’m at a party with Pacifica. He’s got Bill I’m sure he’s safe.” She was shrugging this off. He rubbed his tired eyes.

“Mabel that’s the exact opposite of safe! Bill is dangerous! What if he’s brainwashing your brother just to use him to take over the world!?” He paused, no Bill was up to something for sure. He added as an afterthought, “Which he most likely is! We have to stop Bill and figure out his plan then banish him!” Ford yelled over the phone. 

He heard loud music on the other end and Mabel say something unintelligible before the line went dead. Ford sighed and went upstairs. A plan already forming in his mind. 

Bill was pretending he had changed to get at Dipper, to gain his trust, so Ford would show him. Nothing has changed. He would lie, lie through his teeth, and pray Dipper could control Bill enough to stop his rage.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper smiled softly at Bill, they had finished their meal and were just talking now. Bill insisted on deserts and told him about the second dimension and Dipper told him, well mostly whatever he asked. He had tried to steer clear of the whole “Got any past lovers?” cliche thing. Though he was kind of failing and ended up telling Bill about 2 ex’s. 

Bill didn't seem too upset though and the bond let him feel his envy, it was short lived. Dipper hated to say it, but this was nice. Bill was genuinely being fun. 

Then the waitress came over with their desert, Bill's ice cream and Dipper’s cake. She set both down in front of them and let her hand rest on Dipper’s shoulder. Then she let it linger too long before pulling it away in what could only be described as a caress. Dipper figured she was only flirting for tips, even though the place was nice and probably paid her well, but Bill….

He didn't like the pretty girl touching what was his. He reached across the table and took Dipper’s hand. He took one of his shoes off as his date ate and used his foot to caress the inside of Dipper’s calf. 

Dipper blushed and looked up. “Bill.” His voice was a warning but Bill ignored it staring into Dipper’s eyes. He knew Dipper would behave in a place like this, and he knew everyone could see them behind the curtain. So he moved his foot up, smirking when Dipper scowled.

His toes on Dipper’s knee he almost purred as he began moving up. He could feel the embarrassment and anxiety from Dipper but he knew he had to show his claim somehow. 

“Bill, stop. I know you're all possessive and stuff but she doesn't interest me. She just wants tips.” Dipper moved his leg away. He ate another bite of his cake, and tried to relax.

“I'll give her a tip, don't touch what's mine.” Bill slid his shoe back on and began eating his ice cream. Dipper finished his cake and began thinking.

_I don't want this to end just yet. And I bet Mabel isn't home yet anyway, what else is open?_ Dipper thought to himself. _It’s too late for a movie, we left the shack at 9 pm. Too late for much of anything…_

Then he remembered the lake, it had taken down its hours last summer, promising to let anyone fish there whenever they wanted as long as they cleaned up their mess. “Hey Bill?” Dipper looked up with a slight smile.

“I know what you're thinking Pine tree. Yes. I'll drive us to the lake after this.” Bill smirked and the waitress came over with their check. Bill made a show of taking Dipper’s hand and kissing his fingers. The waitress seemed to back off and Dipper tried to pull his hand back. “And yes that was necessary.” Bill shoveled another bite in his mouth as Dipper looked at the check.

“It’s not as much as I thought it would be.” He shrugged and took out his wallet. Bill bristled but Dipper placed the money down anyway. Then he did a double take at his wallet. He had an extra hundred dollar bill left, and something in a yellow wrapper. He carefully looked at while it was still in his wallet and immediately slammed his wallet shut. 

“Oh? Your sister left you a condom huh? Is that her way of giving us her blessing?” Bill’s smirk couldn't have been wider in that moment. He stood and offered Dipper his hand. Dipper blushed as he allowed Bill to pull him to his feet and followed him out.

“Let’s hope that’s all she’s giving us.” Dipper looked down as he felt the stares on him again. _she’s probably already working with Candy to write a ship story._ Bill noticed Dipper’s discomfort and offered his arm for Dipper to hold, causing Dipper to pause. “Why do I have to be the lady?”

“Because you mope and worry like one. Now hold my arm and let me spoil you.” Bill nudged him and Dipper shook his head. He took Bill’s arm and walked out into the parking lot. They were mostly silent on the way to the lake, but once there Dipper took his jacket off and untucked his shirt. He sat on the hood of the beat up car and Bill sat next to him. 

“You know, Bill, I wonder if we actually are this happy or if it’s the chain.” He jingled it, just now noticing the new color. Wide eyed he turned to Bill.

“Easy kid, it’s just the bond getting ready for the last stages of the spell. Although if you want to panic and hold me tight I promise to rub your back and anything else you want.” Bill winked. Dipper blushed and pat the hood beside him.

“So what, next I can hear your thoughts? Great just what I need, you in my mind all day making dick jokes!” Dipper laid back as Bill sat next to him and looked up. 

**Can you hear this Sapling?** Dipper looked over at Bill who was smiling, **For right now, it’s only what I want you to hear. Next you’ll have control of that too.** Dipper watched as something flashed in Bill’s eyes. 

Was that sadness? Judging from the chain there was a brief flare of… longing? Oh. _Bill must miss freedom. Not that I keep him a prisoner, according to Mabel he has a lot of freedom… Or maybe he wonders how things go this way for him. On top of so many dimensions one minute, here, serving me the next…_

“Pine tree you could just ask you know?” Bill laid back next to him and Dipper let his head rest on his arm. “And yes, to both theories. Would you like to know what would make me feel better? Other than of course my complete freedom and rule over this dimension? You know unless asking for it works?” 

“Not a chance. Tell me.” Dipper asked as he looked up at the stars.

“A kiss.” Bill said softly. Dipper was taken back by the answer he moved to look down at the demon on his side. Bill was being genuine… Dipper blushed then he leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Pine tree.” Dipper felt the surprise from Bill but only smiled.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a strong wind from behind them… There was a portal opening on the car hood. Bill pushed Dipper off him and ended up pushing him off the car hood. Dipper gasped.

“Full power!” He called but the portal closed before Bill could do anything. Dipper heard the sound of water sloshing and twirled in time to get a hoof to the face. It didn’t knock him out but it did hurt like a bitch. He stood, head pounding, and faced … whatever it was.

It was like a full horse, turned mostly inside out and with a man’s whole upper half fused into it’s back. Green fumes poured from the human half’s mouth and Dipper watched as the grass turned black as it ghosted over. He turned from the beast to run, only to be greeted by another. They both laughed as they circled Dipper, their breath all around him, but not touching him yet. 

The noxious gas turned from green to black and circled closer. Dipper pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, trying hard to not breathe any of the fumes in. “Don’t worry child, this will only make you sleep. We still need to take care of Cipher, and we believe with that bond of yours… we can. Our plans have changed slightly, now though, sleep.”

Dipper began holding his breath as he got dizzy. Trying hard to move away from the creatures around him. The black misty breath had made it hard to see them, and he hoped nothing else could see him. He slowly made it to a tree not far from the car, and took a deep breath of fresh air. He moved into the forest and tried to formulate a plan. The beasts stepped away from the car, the horses were moving back to the lake. 

The chimera seemed to move away from them toward the other side of the parking lot. _I have to get to the car. I can drive home and get Ford. Bill should be fine. He’s an inter-dimensional demon right? He’ll be back.”_ Dipper waited for the coast to be clear before making a dash to the car. He climbed in the driver’s side and looked around. _SHIT! BILL HAD THE KEYS!!!_

Dipper tried to remember how Stan taught him how to hotwire a car. He got down and noticed nothing covering the wires. He was about to reach for them when a paw covered his mouth. The chimera lifted him and walked calmly towards the water with Dipper thrashing in his grip. Claws dug into Dipper’s skin and he screamed. He was unprepared when his body hit the blackened water. Instantly he passed out. 

The chimera carefully carried Dipper bridal style into another portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting fun. I have way too many ideas about what to do now, but you'll see how it's going to pan out. Thank our lovely monster anon for the nuckelavee. The horse monster.


	11. Captured

Ford sighed as he sat at kitchen table. He originally was going to go directly to the restaurant and tell Dipper about Bill but decided against it. He probably wouldn't make it past the door how he was dressed. So he opted to wait for them to come home. Now it was 4 am and Mabel was the only one back. She was upstairs having a sleepover with the small Asian girl and the girl with the curves and manly voice. 

Ford was about two seconds from going out after Dipper and Bill when Stan came in for a glass of water. “You know Sixer, the kid’s tough he can handle himself. And the triangle demon was with him. Get some sleep.”

“It’s exactly because Bill is with him I’m worried.” Ford whispered back. He could stay up a bit longer if it meant making sure Dipper was safe. In another hour he would go out and check on them. He had a tracking chip in the car they took so he could find them. Stan on the other hand went to sleep right after checking on Mabel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill landed harshly on his back, his head snapped back and bounced off the ground. The sound of Dipper screaming ‘full power’ reached his ears and he scrambled to try and get to the portal but it closed. He tried to open another just as something slammed into his chest. Then another at his neck and another at each leg and arm. He didn't flinch but the force knocked the wind from him.

He struggled hard, but the restraints just jingled. He continued to pull harshly even as the sound of spells reached his ears. The electricity hit him and he convulsed, screaming. He could still feel Dipper, and when a wave of terror and panic hit him, Bill felt tears well up in his eyes. 

He struggled harder. A creature walked in front of him with glowing eyes. He tried to open a portal back to Dipper, but the restraints were doing something to him, rather than a portal the surge of power made his form crack. Bill watched the figure in front of him chuckle. 

“Easy, One Eyed-God. We wouldn’t want to injure your current form too drastically, we plan to use you after all.” The creature stepped forward revealing it’s form. In front of Bill was a gryphon. It spoke in a woman’s voice but Bill could tell it had male anatomy. “Once we capture your keeper, Aloli will get into his head. Once he is her puppet, you will be ours.”

“That’s great and all,” Bill smirked at the gryphon, “But you forget, our bond isn’t developed, and even if it were… You’d have to incapacitate me.” Another round of electricity shocked into his body, causing Bill to convulse and giggle in delight. “This is not going to be good for you.”

“We have our ways, One Eye.” The gryphon lunged and clawed Bill’s torso. “We can keep going with this until you bow! Or until your keeper is ours, and makes you bow!” The beast pulled it’s claws down Bill’s arm with the chain, making Bill laugh. He jerked when the gryphon came back, and it’s claws caught the restraint on his arm. With the free limb Bill conjured a flood of purple liquid, turning the gryphon to stone. After that he noticed with a hint of panic, he couldn’t feel Dipper.

After that was settled Bill tried to make a portal, something to take him directly to his keeper. It was successful somewhat, as he could see Dipper, but once he was through he realized his surroundings barely changed. He was still in a dark, dirt corridor but now in front of him was a barrier.

He tapped it and realized it was similar to the one around Gravity Falls. Made to keep something in more so than out, and actually hard to dispel. He began to work on the procedure to make the spell break when he heard noises behind him. He turned to fight, and began trying to charge a spell in one of his extra limbs, if they were going to make this difficult so would he.

He would hold them off and blow the barrier. Screw gently dispelling it, he didn’t really have time or patience for that anyway, he knew how to blow it up so he would. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper woke up in an unfamiliar place. He was swaddled like a child in blankets and when he moved to get up, he noticed his clothes gone. Replaced by a… toga of some sort. No underwear. He shuddered at the warm breeze and took in his surroundings. 

His body was sore, mostly his lungs. Every breath filled his lungs with pins and needles, making him feel like his insides were bleeding.

It was not very dark, in fact from what he could gather he had been placed a marble pedestal in the middle of an extremely sunny field of flowers. Then he looked down at the white toga he wore. It was almost like he was some sacrifice placed on altar- 

Dipper went to the chain trying to feel Bill but nothing came. No emotion, no thoughts, not even a general feeling as to where he was. Dipper felt worry creep up his chest. _No if Bill weren’t connected anymore for WHATEVER reason the chain would’ve disappeared._ A strong breeze made Dipper shiver as a black shadow flew over him.

He looked up to try and get a glimpse of what it was but wasn’t fast enough. He began walking cautiously in the direction it went to see if he could catch or look at it. He didn’t know where he was but if he could find a creature or even a landmark he could figure it out. He began running, which was highly uncomfortable without anything covering his lower regions, until he hit a wall.

It was a literal wall too, painted to look like trees. Dipper looked up carefully, he avoided the sun’s rays and tried to focus on clouds, when he noticed it, he gasped and stared slack jawed for a minute. Glass. If he looked closely he could see small cracks where the different panes connected.

It was a glass dome. He was trapped in some kind of room with a glass ceiling. “Fear not child of man. We merely brought you here to speak with you.” A calm voice said from somewhere behind him. It was distinctly female in origin, and made Dipper do a swift 180 turn.

“Who’s there?” Dipper called. His eyes didn’t find anything of interest until he turned back in the original direction he was facing. 

The sphinx chuckled at him as he fell back, landing on his butt. “I suppose you have questions mortal? Listen well and perhaps I can answer some of them.” It began walking and Dipper followed close behind. It's poke again before Dipper could. “You are in another dimension, not far from yours. We brought you here because you are now the One Eyed-God’s keeper. Right now you are the only being in the known and unknown universes that can quell him.” 

The sphinx lead him back to the altar he awoke on and jumped to lay on it. “You, human, are the only hope our dimension has of slaying the one Eyed-God. Before you speak on your decision, there are a few thing I must tell you. The first being that the chain you keep trying to use is still connecting you to the One Eyed-God. He himself is currently trying desperately to get into this place we have built for you. You do not feel him because of the strong magic we placed on the rooms, it took four of us to cast it. Second that he was lying to you the whole time.”

Dipper gasped as her eyes began to glow. “You’re wrong.” Dipper said aloud. “Bill wasn’t-

The sphinx hissed, “Do not speak his name!” Her eyes glowed stronger and took on a swirling appearance, forcing Dipper to watch them. “It has not struck you as odd as to how swiftly all this is occurring? You have only been with the demon for a small amount of time and yet you react this way to him. The One Eyed-God knows you well mortal, he has been using the chain to manipulate you. Why do you believe the chain changed colors? It has been so heavily saturated in his trickery that it cannot any longer keep it’s own color.” Her gaze drew Dipper to step closer to her. “Listen to me mortal, either release your bond to me, allow me to control the One Eyed-God, or stay here. Help us. Let the God bow before us and we will return to your world, to your control. You’ll return home as a hero. Come small human you must not waste time.” 

Dipper was drawn in by her soothing voice, he got closer until the words registered. He shook his head violently, holding his temples. The sphinx hissed and her eyes began pulsing. She was in his head, trying to convince him to use Bill like a puppet for their own ends. Dipper fought hard against her control, collapsing to his knees and letting a shriek tear from his vocal cords. 

_But how much of what she’s saying is a lie? It could be true, the chain changed color. Bill’s whole demeanor has changed in a few days! Could It really just be human emotions and a body?! What if-_ Dipper cut his thoughts off and kept fighting the sphinx control over him. _You hate the One Eyed-God he tried very hard multiple times to kill you and your kin. Why are you fighting so hard for him?!_ It sounded like his own voice in his head but Dipper paused. One Eyed-God. That’s it, the source of her control in his head. If he had learned anything from Bill it’s that in his head, he could manipulate things how he liked. He imagined the source of the voice and pulled it out. 

He was left quivering on his knees and a very stunned sphinx began circling him. Sweat poured from his brow and he felt exhausted already. He felt like prey and prepared for the next attack. But it never came. A large explosion from the side of the room revealed Bill covered in blood, eyes black, and naked save for his boxers. He had large cuts all over his torso, and his legs were burned. He had tentacles and extra hands springing from his form as he approached. As soon as he entered the room Dipper felt him again and sighed in relief. The sphinx stood her ground and moved behind Dipper’s form.

She tried to get in his head again, this time with a more powerful spell than charming him into being a slave. He tried to fight it, pressing his head to the dirt and gritting his teeth. His head pounded hard as he whimpered and fought with all his might. Against his will his body stood and faced Bill. The demon tilted his head, like a playful or curious animal, and continued advancing. 

Dipper tried to shove his fear and emotions into the chain willing Bill to help him. Kill her. Something. Dipper shivered and began sobbing when Bill stopped before him, all his appendages raised prepared to strike. Dipper’s arm raised. _This is it! This is how I die!_

**Calm down Pine tree, don’t forget who else here can control people’s bodies. Just relax for me. I’ll fix everything.** Dipper took a deep breath and slowly relaxed his fighting and let Bill take over. His body acted on it’s own as he wrapped his arms around Bill. Two tentacles held him close there. 

He heard the sphinx gasp as he felt Bill lift his head to mostly likely glare at her. Dipper felt more limbs move from Bill as he heard squishing and lots of other horrific noises, yet no matter the sounds of carnage, the small splatters on his neck, or the screams, Dipper felt safe. Bill was here now, holding him, and protecting him. 

“That's right.” Bill cooed in his ear, “I'm here Pine tree. It’s okay, I'm here.” Bill rubbed triangles on his back, the soft lull of his voice relaxing Dipper’s muscles.


	12. DOME

Ford stood next to the lake, peering down into it’s depths. He tried very hard to keep himself calm, and mostly succeeded. Truth be told he wasn't visibly upset at all, which he could tell was upsetting Mabel greatly. He needed to remain calm however, losing control could mean skewing the data, or upsetting the results. He held a in a steady hand a meter to measure the weirdness in the area, and it was beeping. 

It beeped strong on the hood of the car, and in the lake itself. However the large patches of what he hoped used to be grass, now made into black goo were unmistakable. He took some samples in test tubes to analyze their make up and asses what had done that to grass. He had a feeling he knew but he had to be sure. After all, if Bill had taken Dipper, Ford doubted he would need to use _those_. 

If they were involved that could limit the possibilities to around 6 places they could be. Still not entirely helpful but better. What’s worse, is that only _one_ out of those 6 places, was a place he could get to. Meaning, Dipper would NEED Bill. Absolutely NEED him to keep him safe if he were literally anywhere else other than that ONE place. 

Ford sighed and scribbled some notes in his new journal. If the chimeras were involved with nuckelavees that means either their dimensions are working together or the nuckelavees were trying to get Dipper first. Ford pinched his brow in frustration. He didn’t have all the pieces so he couldn’t honestly say either way, but he was worried.

Dipper could handle himself, string bean he may be, weak he was not. Dipper could talk his way out of it if he needed to, but with Bill. The demon might find some way to trick him into undoing the bind, or get him killed in a way that would let Bill be free. Ford gathered his research supplies and went back to where Mabel and Stanley were leaning on the car. 

“Mabel why don’t you go round up a search party just to check the surrounding areas? Stanley I’m going to need a few things off the Stan O’ War to analyze these samples.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper clung to Bill, still in the dome in another dimension. “So how do we get home?” Dipper asked into the demon’s chest. Bill let his form settle back into his human form before looking down. 

“It would help to leave this general area. This dome has some special magic that prevents me from opening a portal.” Bill stepped away from Dipper and took his hand. He led him towards where he had broken into the barrier. 

“So what makes this barrier so different? Is it made with something special?” Dipper inquired as he allowed himself to be led him to safety. “I remember the barrier around the shack to keep you out, but this seems like it’s -” Dipper’s thought was interrupted by a loud crack and chanting. 

“NO!” Bill screamed as he let go of Dipper. His form once again in ruins as he struck out. Waves of magic pour from him, but it was too late. The barrier closed where he had broken it. “YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT THIS WHOLE DIMENSION IS GOING TO BURN!” His fists collided and other appendages collided with the barrier creating ripples but otherwise doing nothing. 

The chanting increased and Dipper began to sway. It felt warm, why was he warm? Why did he feel so calm? He could feel the tingling of Bill’s rage and worry but other than that he himself was feeling good. 

His toga streamed in the breeze and the sun felt so nice. The pink mist in the air smelled like food, and he began to follow it. _NO NO Don't leave Bill! Go back! Pink mist should not be here!!!_ His mind screamed but his stomach rumbled and he kept walking. Bill felt the chain move and looked back to see Dipper walking away. He could use the bond to tell Dipper was not in his right mind. **Pine tree, stay with me. Fight it, if you’re hungry I can make something, the barrier can’t stop me from doing that.** Dipper turned back to Bill. His pupils were dilated and he was drooling slightly, the sight would’ve been cute if not for the strong pheromones in the air. Bill let his arm grow to be larger than both him and Dipper and swung it to create a wind. 

The scent blew away but the effects stayed. Dipper clung to Bill as soon as he was within reach. He nuzzled into Bill’s neck and Bill could smell something else in the air. It didn't emanate from a spell though, he could smell it on Dipper.

_It’s gone from his stomach, lower. This kid is gonna be the death of me._ Bill didn’t usually deny himself what he wants. Especially when that something was trying so hard to seduce him right back. Dipper was currently running his small down Bill’s chest and practically perching his butt up, begging for it. This time, however, he scooped Dipper up bridal style and carried him back to the altar. He used a little power and put Dipper to sleep.

_Easiest way to deal with that kind of spell is to sleep it off._ Bill then went and began trying to find any cracks or weak points in the barrier. He walked the full perimeter twice, bashing it and blasting it with magic several times when he thought he had found something. 

After his second he began a third lap. About half way though he thought he felt Dipper stir and went back to check. And what a sight he got when he got back. Dipper sat on the altar, one leg hanging off, the other tucked closer to him. He was leaned back on his arms and the toga was sliding down his shoulder. He had a cute dazed look on his face and his toga was pulled up to reveal his thighs. 

**Bill? Where did you go?**

**Just trying to find a way out. Why? Were you scared?** Bill snickered as he approached Dipper. He watched the blush spread down his Pine tree’s face and neck.

**No way. Just making sure you weren’t about to get us killed.** Dipper didn’t struggle when Bill moved to sit next to him, and allowed to Bill to wrap an arm around him. Bill could feel the thoughts slowly building in Dipper’s head. The panic over whether he would see his family again, fear of what the creatures wanted with them. Bill chose to shut all down.

“Hush Pine tree, everything is going to be okay. A barrier like this needs constant magic to maintain it, considering how many I took care of on my way here they can’t keep us long. Besides, you’ve got a being of pure energy here with you. We’ll get out, then we can go back and Shooting star can punch us for worrying her.” Bill stopped for a moment. 

_If someone had said a while ago that I would be here comforting an ex enemy and trying to get in his pants… I'd probably have vaporized their feet and glued their hands to their ass. Now if anyone tried to TAKE him from me… Well they’d end up like the things who tried stop me from getting to him._

Dipper leaned closer to Bill, his scent comforting him. _Odd. I wonder if Bill’s form had anything to do with his behavior before. Considering he started to mellow out almost as soon as he got a human body, I’d say yes. But what the hell? He’s like this until I change it right?_ Then another thought hit Dipper.

Bill chuckled at Dipper’s thoughts. “Yes, I’m a human until either you do something about that, or we die.”

“Bill, I’m curious.”

“Well, that ended so well you for all the other times may as well ask.”

“Would you still try to take over the world if I let you free?” Dipper asked. He focused on the chain, trying to read Bill’s emotions. He could sense mild intrigue, surprise, amusement, and slight worry. Like some odd emotional cocktail.

“Most likely yes. Although I’d spare you and your family, on a mountaintop in any country you choose. I’d keep you alive. I like you Pine tree, I wasn’t lying when I said you’re my favorite meat bag.” Bill chose his words carefully, letting Dipper know, just what his plan was.

“So what will you do if I never let you go?” Dipper moved to get up. He was kind of upset with the answer but expected it. 

“You seem to forget I’m a demon Pine tree. Humans like you aren't made to last long. Even with spells to fix your body, your mind starts to go, eventually, you’ll either be too crazy or too out of it to effectively control me.” Bill shrugged. “But if it makes you feel better, I plan on keeping you as a queen even if you go insane.” 

Dipper didn't know how to feel. He was upset, depressed, and all around no in a good mood. What Bill said finally sank in. “What a minute. As a queen?!” His face went red and Bill busted out laughing!

“Oh yes Pine tree,” He spoke between bouts of laughter. “A queen! I can see you now, lying in a pretty golden dress on my king sized bed in the tip of the fearymid. A triangle painted in gold on your arm as you waited for me to come join you! Don’t worry about kids, I know a spell that lets you keep the male parts and also have kids! We could have a cute little family!” 

Bill was practically dying of laughter. Dipper’s face was red and all he could think to say was, “UGH YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE DEMON EVER! How’s about you work on getting us out of here? Instead of whatever it is you’re doing?” Dipper stood and began walking to the edge of the barrier. Bill followed snickering occasionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short, I'm kinda tired from getting sick and school is being a pain. I'll keep updating though, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING


	13. Inside

Ford sighed. Nuckelavees were from the Orkney Islands north of Scotland, meaning either they took Dipper to Scotland or back to their dimension. Most creatures sent at least two of their kind into other dimensions to try and find some way to escape their homes when humans began getting too tenacious. 

His travels to other dimensions during his 30 years missing showed him much of what Earth has lost. Though none of them really lost any magic, they could still cause plagues, kill plant life, and maim living things. Only the stronger ones could make portals to other dimensions, Nuckelavees, Sphinx, Chimera, and Ents. All of them were powerful, though usually they were at war with each other. 

He sighed, restarting the portal and going after was too dangerous, especially with there being no guarantee it would take him to the correct dimension. There was also the issue of how many dimensions had at least two of those breeds. 

He could only come up with one idea, he would make as many weapons as he could, and wait. Bill was still under Dipper’s control for now as far as he knew, that meant Dipper at least had protection,. They would fight whatever took Dipper when he got back, and then he would use the trap circles to put Bill in a cage. 

Once was trapped they could use the zodiac and eradicate him. Ford had even called some museums overseas and got some ancient books. It was amazing how much people would pay for his inventions, and how easy it was to buy things from museum directors. Perhaps one would offer a way to break the chain between Bill and Dipper.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper stared at the warm food before him. Bill sat across from him with a wide smug grin of his face. The two had checked the barrier several times, walking laps around the perimeter over and over again. They had found nothing, and Bill had grown bored. 

And to stave off the boredom Bill had created them a home of sorts. It was two stories, one bedroom, one bathroom with a large bathtub. It didn’t have TV or internet but it did have a library. Bill had a great memory and tried to recreate around 100 books he had in his personal library in the mindscape for Dipper. 

Dipper of course appreciated the opportunity to read some of the more forgotten and forbidden tomes and texts. The living area also had a large plush couch and a fully stocked kitchen. Leave it to Bill to go over board. 

Currently they were having dinner before they went to try and find another way out. “So wait, you were in a fight before you blew the barrier? I didn’t hear anything.” 

“Well no you wouldn’t this barrier is made to be thicker inside rather than out.” Bill finished his steak as Dipper took another bite of potatoes. “Now, i’m going for a walk to try and find something. Be back soon!” Bill stood only for Dipper to grab his arm. Bill insisted Dipper relax and let him figure out how to get out of here, while Dipper insisted he could be useful. All they actually did was communicate through the chain and stare at each other, from outside their minds it looked rather awkward. Bill of course ended up having to let Dipper come along another trip around the barrier. 

“Bill, is there anything that could make you give up trying to take over my dimension?” Dipper asked. 

“You are really hung up on that huh?” Bill smirked back to Dipper who had slowed down in thought. “Not likely Pine tree. I control almost every dimension and I won’t let yours be until I have it too.”

A voice cracked into existence from over their heads “You used to control almost every dimension Bill, then you were defeated. Many have lost loyalty to you. Now you play babysitter to a pathetic human who helped banish you? The very one who aided in weakening you enough for the _squares_ to capture you? How far you have fallen.” The voice, decidedly female taunted him from over head.

“Oh it’s like that huh?” Bill smiled, a game of wits and provocations he could handle. The voice sounded familiar, almost as if he had- Oh. He had known them, helped them, taken his end from them, Pyronica. “So, what? Have you taken over for me? Kept the throne warm for me? Or is this you trying to have one final power trip before I scramble your molecules?” Bill asked as his eye went red.

“Hush now Cipher, I can easily end this game.” Her voice lowered almost seductively. “Your new body would be so fun to explore, I bet I’m nice and warm inside… and it’s not like your keeper is going to let you touch him. Come back to me Cipher, I can give your body what it needs.” There was more pink mist falling from overhead and Bill pulled Dipper to his chest the color was a lot deeper this time, almost red. 

**My scent should drown out the pheromones Pine tree. Just don’t move.** Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill as the mist covered them. Bill took a deep breath and blew out, blowing the mist away. 

“Aw, don’t be like that Billy. It’s either you come keep my bed warm or I take your little keeper and he does instead. Although now that I look at him… He’s such a sweet innocent little virgin! I bet he makes the best noises and-”

Bill growled. “I DARE you to TRY and take Pine tree from me!” His eye fading to black and black slime oozing from behind the eye patch again. He tightened his grip on Dipper trying hard not to crush his little human.

_She’s trying to distract him. Or she’s trying to rile him up. But why? What good could pissing off Bill do? Other than make him… sloppy? Or is she testing to see how far he will go? Does she really want to use him for…? Wait, how is her voice in here? We’ve not been able to see or hear anything outside no matter how hard we tried._ Dipper held tight to Bill as he kept yelling back to the voice.

“Oh so you care for your keeper huh? What would happen if I took him away” A large quake shook the ground but Bill didn’t let go, he clung tightly to Dipper and used his magic to hover both them off the ground “and gave him to my followers as a plaything?” Pyronica’s voice carried well, the echo bouncing around Dipper’s insides. “I bet at least one of them could make him a mindless puppet.”

**Bill, don’t let her work you up. She’s trying to test you, or make you sloppy. Fight it.** Dipper was shaking in Bill’s grasp, and Bill could feel his terror as Dipper could feel Bill fighting his rage.

**Pine tree, if she tries to take you, I won't hesitate, if she tries to get in your head, or anything I will kill her gruesomely.** Bill held him closer and floated back to the home he made. He ignored Pyronica and her threats. 

“Where are you going? Do you think you can hide?! This is MY dimension now! I control this place! I’ve moved so many who used to follow you here! They live here SAFELY while you were so dead set on a world with too many rules to negate!” Pyronica screeched from above. Bill shook his head.

**Wanna know the worst part about that Pine tree? The beings she’s brought here won’t last. This place is literally toxic. Unless she’s somehow managed to stop the back flowing magic from other dimensions that leaks into this place it will be filled with toxic deadly pools in about a human’s lifetime. She’s literally led them to their demise.**

Dipper snuggled closer into Bill’s chest. **That’s kind of sad. How is she even talking to us right now? The barrier prevents noises from outside right? That’s why we can’t see or hear them. So does that mean the top of the barrier is where it’s weak?**

Bill plopped down on the couch, still holding Dipper against himself. **You could be right, we’ll have to check when she isn’t screeching like a banshee. I’d go now but I don't want to risk her hurting you.** Bill stroked a hand down Dipper’s back. 

Dipper could feel lots of emotions stirring on Bill’s end of the connection. _Now that I have a minute to think may as well. This means most of my followers have turned on me. Even ones who used to believe in me like Pyronica. Do I still have an army? An empire? It took billions of years to build it all up, now it’s turned on me._ Bill looked down at the mop of brown curls on his chest. 

Dipper looked odd without his hat, but he still had the necklace on. Pine trees would always be his mark, and Bill didn’t doubt that. Dipper snuggled deeper trying to sift through Bill’s emotions to figure out how he felt about this whole mess. He was obviously upset, but to what extent and for what reason exactly. _I mean who wouldn’t be upset about losing their friends but -_

**Don't give them so much credit Pine tree, they weren’t friends, they were followers. Mindless sheep I guided into world domination. Now though at least one sheep has her own mind and is stupid.** Bill sighed aloud and Dipper tried to forget the depressing mood.

He had an idea how to lighten the mood, and thought quietly trying to keep it from Bill. Seemingly succeeding, he sat up fully and moved away a bit. **So nobody can see or hear us in the house right?** Bill shrugged and grunted in an affirmative manner. Dipper moved so he was sitting on Bill’s lap straddling his legs.

“I believe I owe you a kiss.” He breathed huskily as Bill held his hips. Bill smiled and chuckled as he leaned forward. Lips just a breath away Dipper closed the distance. 

Bill’s lips were slightly chapped but that was because of the past, however long they had been in the dome. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and opened his mouth when Bill’s tongue began poking his bottom lip. His head buzzed and he almost melted. 

When they pulled back both were flushed slightly pink, Dipper more so than Bill, and breathing slightly labored. Bill almost asked for more, barely stopped his hands from wandering but Dipper kissed his cheek and let his head fall on his demon’s shoulder. “Now do you feel better?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, this story is getting harder to write. I feel like i'm doing everything wrong. IDK Hopefully you guys like it.


	14. Trapped

Bill thought about putting Dipper to sleep so he could take care of Pyronica, but decided against it. He needed Dipper awake and ready to go as soon as he was done with his former henchwoman. He planned on pumping her for information, how many were still loyal? How much torture and deal making did he have to do to win everyone back? 

And then he would scalp her and make a new couch. That was the entire end game was to kill her. Pyronica had always been a bit of a gossiper though so may aswell get what he can out of her. 

“I know what you’re thinking Bill. Just go ahead, I’m gonna eat some food. I’ll keep the chain handy incase you need me. Just be careful.” Dipper walked to the kitchen and began throwing a salad together. _Honestly Bill wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t want to rule the world._ Bill hugged Dipper around the waist before he left. 

Bill stepped outside the house he had made with magic and let himself grow large. As soon as he could reach he poked the ceiling hard. 

It didn't budge. Nothing. Bill could feel reinforcing spells and growled low. Pyronica must either be able to see him and reinforce it when he makes a move to break it, or she heard them. Considering most of their communication lately is telepathic he would assume the former. 

Bill shrunk back down, he would have to find a way around that. He could break the barrier now, but that means they would see Dipper is alone and either put the barrier back up or send someone to hurt him. Maybe both. And if he took Dipper with him they could send an army. 

Not that he couldn't handle it. Bill was certain he could kill anything Pyronica sent. The issues were well, Dipper would panic as bloodshed tended to make him do, and that he would have to protect Dipper not only during the attack but also while he was dealing Pyronica.

Not to mention he couldn't torture Pyronica in front of a panicking Dipper. So Bill shrunk down and went back inside. He would have to think this through with Dipper. He could feel Dipper reacting to his frustration and tried to calm down. If Dipper began to lose it because he thought he’d never see Mabel again Bill would probably get annoyed and murderous against their captors.He wanted to keep as level a head as possible to deal with this. 

“I made enough for both of us.” Dipper set the table for two and set the plates of salad down at each chair. “So, no dice huh?” Bill felt his chest clench at the disappointed look on his Pine tree’s face. He moved to sit across from him and sighed. 

“Not yet, Let’s talk later.” Bill tried to sound sad, just in case the walls had ears and decided to go telepathic. **Don’t react to this. Listen, I think they can see and hear us. Try to only talk about escape in your mind.** Dipper didn’t look up.

 **Okay. So what’s your ideas? Any plans?** Dipper took a big bite of lettuce and bacon bits. Bill had been good to him and even got croutons. Dipper looked up. “Hey when we’re done we should go to the library, I want you to recommend me some books.” 

**Kid, are you trying to cover the mental conversation with actual verbal conversation? That’s devious. I like it!** Bill smirked and answered immediately. “Of course. And you can sit my lap while I read to you like a little kid!” 

Dipper grimaced “Don’t push it demon! I could always use this chain and make you behave like a dog.” His smart comment was rewarded with a glare. **Thanks. Anyway, is there anywhere we can be sure they can’t see us? And again I ask what is the plan?**

 **I don’t really have a plan yet. I mainly have concerns for your safety. And as far as a hiding place… I’m not sure, why?** Bill smirked, “Oh yes, I could be your cute little love puppy. Or you know a bad dog that humps your leg.I hear doggy style is fun!”

“Forget I said anything.” Dipper looked away blushing. **Well, I mean I don’t want them watching me use the bathroom! And CAN YOU PLEASE MATERIALIZE SOME CLOTHES FOR ME?!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAY so I'm sick... ANyway, I know it's short and I promise to make it up to you guys with extra chapters tomorrow this is just to keep you in suspense.


	15. Play

Bill had given Dipper his usual blue jeans, boxers, and a blue t-shirt. He still didn't have a hat but that was no big deal. Currently sat in one of the poofy arm chairs in the library with Bill. He was reading a book about symbols and words having power. Maybe he could learn some basic protective spells to take care of himself, then once he was capable Bill wouldn't have to worry about him as much.

**No dice there Pine tree. Humans don’t have natural spell weaving abilities, you’d either have to pull from MY reserves, which no, we aren't using the same source during battle, OR you would have to find another source. Which again NO, Bill Cipher doesn’t share.** Bill didn't even look up at Dipper, which was odd considering he had made it so nobody could see into his library. 

**Got a better idea Dorito Demon?** Dipper squirmed in his chair. He turned the page in his own reading material as Bill was no doubt reading about barriers. He was trying to figure out how to either amplify the power he had to open a portal, which was currently like the ONLY thing he couldn't make. Or make a barrier around Dipper before he left. 

Then again making a barrier around Dipper wouldn't prevent them from repairing the one currently in place. He would have to kill everything up there, but then he would have to destroy it again and give them time to regroup or something. It seemed like too much work. 

Maybe having Dipper be able to defend himself wouldn't be so bad… Then again if he could get a message back to the other Pines maybe they could send some unicorn hair… No the portal would be thrown off like his was in the beginning. He had wondered why his portal had opened slightly outside the barrier and no directly behind Dipper. 

“Bill?” Dipper waved a hand in front of his face. Bill snapped back from his thoughts only to find the human standing before him. “You weren’t responding. Your thoughts had become kind of suffocating.”

“I’m fine Pine tree. Pyronica has just kind of backed us into a corner.I’m just not sure how to get us out.” Bill answered truthfully. Bill scooped Dipper into his lap, and held him around his waist. “I’m trying very hard to think. If it were just me here I would already be slaughtering those baboons and making this dimension my bitch. As it stands you are very much a hindrance on that. I can't let them hurt you, incapacitate you, or do anything too violent because you’ll freak out. Thanks for all that by the way.”

“Hey I didn’t ask for this chain! And I’m looking too.” He let his rest on Bill’s shoulder. **What if you trained me how to do basic magic so I’m not draining your reserves and when you tell me to stop I will? I still think me helping fight is our best bet.**

**Let me think a bit longer. If I don't have SOMETHING in two hours, I’ll teach you how to manipulate water.** “You could look harder… and if that sounded flirty is was totally meant to.” Bill began stroking Dipper’s thighs as he felt embarrassment surge through the chain. He snickered when he noticed Dipper wasn't fighting. 

“Sh-shut up. And now is not the time for this!” Dipper didn't move as he spoke, choosing to enjoy the way Bill's hands felt on him. “Seriously Bill, we shouldn't do this right now, we are trapped in another dimension surrounded by enemies and -” 

Bill licked up his neck. And Dipper cut off his protesting with a gasp. **I'll be quick. And we don't have to go all the way.** Dipper squirmed slightly but any other protests died as a hand began sliding down his pants. 

“Bill I don't think-” 

“shh. Then let me think for you.” Bill’s breath ghosted over Dipper’s ear as he whispered into it. “Nobody can see us, or hear us, and I promise nobody will dare interrupt us.” He continued to whisper. Bill felt Dipper shudder and relax.

He smirked to himself as he slid a hand under Dipper’s boxers and touched the head.

“Why Pine tree are you already leaking?” Bill smirked as more embarrassment flooded him but also more strong arousal. “Don't worry sapling, I can make you feel better than you ever have.” 

Bill stroked Dipper slowly. Smiling as he squirmed in his lap, a hand around his waist holding him close. He almost laughed when Dipper unbuttoned his pants to give Bill more room to stroke.

He was sure Dipper could feel his emotions which was odd considering the second dimension normally wouldn't have wasted the energy to use that powerful of a bind. He began playing with Dippers balls and smirked when he heard a low groan. He let Dipper buck his hips and continued picking up speed. He stroked one finger over the tip and that was it. 

Dipper came in his pants and Bill realized, the bind just jumped a couple stages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you get three chapter today here's one. Sorry about being late


	16. Crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna warn you, things dont go well. Bill takes the brunt of it.

Bill had found nothing of use. There were no other options and they were running out of time. Every minute they spent in the barrier Dipper became closer to losing it. He missed his family and both were worried what Pyronica wanted with Bill. 

So he showed Dipper how to pull small amounts of magic from him through the bond. He was surprised at how easily Dipper had caught on and began teaching him the first few simple offense spells. 

Water was easiest for Dipper to manipulate. It was closest to his constantly flowing demeanor and was strong enough to cut almost anything. So Bill taught him how to make flowing blades, and strong shields. 

The last thing he showed Dipper how to do was make a bubble with it. He couldn't stay there indefinitely since air would limited, but as long as he stayed calm it would hold for 3 hours. That would be plenty of time for Bill to take care of Pyronica.

The bubble used little to no magic and gave Bill a way to know Dipper was safe. Bill smiled to himself as he and Dipper decided to rest. There was no night time here, so they went by Dipper’s exhaustion. Bill wrapped his arms around the other and pulled his head to his chest. When they woke up they would eat and then attack. He felt as soon as Dipper was asleep and let himself drift off as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel sat in between he grunckles in the lab. Ford had set up a kind of shooting range and was having her and Stan test some of the weapons he had created to deal with the monsters they might face when Dipper got back. 

She was worried beyond belief and felt more than slightly guilty, considering the date she planned for them was probably how they got kidnapped. She shot the zapper again, large bolts of electricity bounced off three targets, frying them all to a crispy black. Stan smiled and pulled his trigger. A small precision jet of high pressure water came out and began to cut through a target. 

“Remember, Stanley, your weapon is only effective in closer quarters. The farther they are the more you should use the grenades.” Ford said from beside Mabel. He pulled out a small stone looking thing and hit a protrusion from its side. Immediately something happened and Ford threw it. “Remember to also not look directly at the blast.”

A bright green, almost white explosion took out five targets. Mabel watched as Ford stood. “Normally I would put these in a safe, away from prying eyes… However we don’t know when Dipper will come back, so let’s just keep them handy.” He began walking back over to a work bench full of blueprints and other weapons. 

“Grunkle Ford, what are we going up against exactly?” Mabel walked over to the table as well and looked at her Grunckle. It had been four days since Dipper disappeared and she doubted her Grunkle Ford slept. He had black bags under his eyes and she could see at least six dirty mugs hidden under a nearby table. 

“I’m only theorizing here, but most likely Nuckelavees, Chimeras, maybe an Ent… There are lots of powerful things in other dimensions, Mabel. I worry Dipper might be running from something horrible when he gets back.”

Mabel nodded and pat his shoulder. He was getting old, Stan was too but Ford showed it when he was tired. “Grunkle Ford, promise me you’ll get some sleep.” She was practically begging at this point. Ford only waved a hand in her direction. Well, Mabel knew how to make him sleep for at least a little while.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper awoke in a warm embrace. Bill was holding him to his chest and Dipper smiled. He snuggled deeper into the warmth, only to find Bill was completely asleep. He closed his eyes again and was surprised to see things behind his closed lids. 

He could see a starry night sky, he was floating in space. It was calming and trippy at the same time. He began floating aimlessly towards the center of a galaxy, there was Bill, in his human form in the center of what could only be stars. 

Dipper approached and Bill sat up like one would if they had been floating in water. “This is all your fault Pine tree, you know that?” 

Dipper tried to ask what he meant but when he opened his mouth bubbles came out. He focused on one in front of his face, going cross eyed for a second. Bill chuckled. “I mean, these stars weren't here before. This is MY mindscape, it should be only what I want in here. Somehow though, you wormed your way in. I blame the stupid chain, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Look at this Pine tree, you have affected me… Now here you are. I didn't invite you, I didn't pull you in… You can come and go as you please.”

Dipper could see the worry and anxiousness in Bill’s face. He let the demon rant. “And NO I don't like telling you that but guess what the stupid chain now won't LET me lie! It’s all your fault! I-” Bill’s anger was cut off by Dipper’s bubbles. He had blown directly into Bill’s face.

As they popped some made words. “Bill. Okay. I. Respect. Love. Bill.” Dipper floated closer and opened his arms. He blew a single bubble that popped on Bill’s nose. “Hug?” 

Bill sighed. “Fine, but I better wake us up soon.” He looked distressed still but at least he had calmed down. 

They both woke up holding each other and snuggling together. Dipper was the one to untangle himself first and stretch. Bill followed suit but neither wanted to get up from the bed. Dipper turned to Bill. “I thought this thing went in stages?”He jingled the chain.

“Normally yes. However when a huge sign is shown that the parties involved trust each other it can complete itself.” Bill smirked. “And I know. The book didn't say that but guess what the book isn’t complete. I may have stolen some pages.” He stood on the bed and moved to jump off. “Now let’s get this over with. Once I have what I want from Pyronica I’ll portal us home.”

Dipper was about to protest but decided against it. He wanted to go home. He and Bill stood outside the house and Dipper watched as Bill tore it down with magic. Blue flames engulfed it until it was completely gone. Then Bill crouched down. Sensing what Bill wanted Dipper climbed piggy back style onto him. 

When Bill stood he grew larger until he was at the top of the barrier again. This time he none too gently poked it. Blue sparks danced from the point of contact and Dipper turned his head to shield himself from them. He held tightly to Bill as he felt Bill’s working quickly. The barrier broke and Bill laughed in glee.

He stepped out and let Dipper down with one hand. The chimeras holding the barrier up were forced to stop their magic and fight as Bill began leisurely yet estatically stomping down their ranks. Dipper moved fast as he could, summoning a few small water blades and having them flow around him in constant motion to try fending off any attacks aimed at him. 

Bill was busy with chimeras, and a couple nuckelavees when Dipper saw her. Pyronica was coming. And she wasn't aimed for Bill. Quickly he made the bubble and tried to quiet his breathing. Bill would handle it from here. Except now his bubble was boiling and he was exceptionally hot. He felt like his skin was melting from his body and he heard Bill screaming. 

Dipper broke the bubble. His own pain was making it harder for Bill. As soon as his bubble was down he looked over and saw Bill. Covered in blood but the enemies. Judging by the large gash on his head and pyronica’s smile, Bill was out. He watched his demon shrink down to human size and collapse on the ground, his head bouncing and making Dipper wince.

The eye patch was thrown to the side and he watched Pyronica lift Bill’s head and press a finger to his temple. “Now then human, I believe Bill called you Pine tree yes? Now that our sweet little triangle can no longer take care of himself…. Why don't you help him? Just use the chain and enter his mind. I saw you do it earlier, and I can tell the bond has completed itself.” 

“No way! I-if I go in Bill how do I know you won't screw with my body?! And besides I won't let you use Bill. Whatever you want him for isn’t happening!” Dipper yelled and crossed his arms. He refused to budge from his spot.

“Fine. But you remember Cutie Pie. This is your fault and I won't stop until I get what I want.” She moved her hand a pressed a finger into the eye normally covered by the eye patch. Then she stood, blood dripping down her fingers and approached Dipper. “I know just how to get what I want.”

Dipper made water blades again and tried to fight back. He moved them in constant arcs around himself but was surprised when Pyronica stopped. She turned back around and ran towards Bill, he foot connecting with his ribs and sending him careening to a wall. Dipper flinched and closed his eyes. The lack of sight however didn't stop the crunch and thud from getting to his ears. He opened them in time to see Pyronica lift Bill into her arms.

“Don't worry kid, demons can take more than that and be fine. Although with our wittwe Billy being out of it he can't heal himself. So this is probably doing more than necessary when it comes to killing him. Tickity tock mortal.” She summoned chains to hold Bill in place and lit his shirt on fire. Dipper was crumbling. 

He watched as Bill’s body was restrained, and Pyronica brought her hand back over Bill’s face. The slap left a bruise and some claw marks from her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late and everything thats been going on. Life is harder than I thought.


	17. Bills head

Dipper summoned all his courage and began walking toward Pyronica and Bill. She had just continually been smacking him around and using her nails to cut into his skin. Bill hung limp from her hand and Dipper reached out with his bond to Bill’s mind, gently trying to prod to see if he would respond. 

Nothing. Dipper tried again and got something, it was faint. Dipper approached Pyronica and stopped her. “I’ll go into his mind. Just stop and don't screw with my body.” He said sternly but his voice quivered and made her smile. She stepped aside from Bill’s body and let the demon thud on the floor.

“Once your in there kid just take control of him by grabbing his projection. Do that and I’ll show you what we can do. I’ll even make your body it’s own protective barrier for while you're in there.” She waved her hand a red fire materialized another altar. She directed him to lay down on it. He sat on the edge and looked at Bill. “The cuts will heal once you're in there, as for the bruises well, they won't be painful long.” She gently pushed him back and laid next to him.

He tried to ignore the jackhammer in his chest and the warm female demon trying to lay his head on her breasts, and reached out to Bill. The demon beside him began purring and petting his hair making him shudder. Again he tried to relax and reach into Bill’s mind this time with success. He was again in space but this time it was much different. 

The stars from before were red and appeared to be dying, the galaxy Bill floated in was a black hole, and the sky looked more gray than black. It was like his mind was drifting. Dipper floated past all of it, deeper into Bill’s mind looking for any sign of him. Eventually he grew tired of floating and tried calling out. 

“BILL?!” His voice echoed around the cavernous mind but he received no response. Dipper tried again, “BILL?!?!?!” He screamed, again he was greeted with his own echo. Dipper tried to calm his nerves and gulped. If he didn't find Bill what would happen? 

Dipper turned around back the way he came. He floated past stars, some dying far off from him and he stopped at the black hole. “If anyone were to know what's inside of this… It would be Bill.” He thought aloud. Carefully he approached and let it pull him in. This is where he found Bill earlier so maybe…

Instead of being a black hole of coldness and violence and death Dipper found that it led to an area with thousands of doors. Similar to what Dipper would have expected a human mind to be like. He moved silently through the corridors, opening doors occasionally, seeing some of Bill’s memories, and calling out for Bill. 

A cross roads came up labeled “Favorites right, and regrets left” Dipper took a moment and turned right. He was met with thousands of images of Bill destroying things, burning things, killing people and all matter things. He walked deeper in more and more terrified or disgusted by what he saw. At the end of that hall were two more doors labeled “Secret” and “Mental Pictures.” Dipper opened the Secret one first. He was surprised to find a blank room with nothing but Bill and a frilly lizard thing floating. 

“William, you know why I’m here. You invoked my name, time to absolve your crime. For now, you’ll pay your home, however it is coming. A different form, a different time. Ursa Major holds the key, now then, any last words to me?” 

The floating triangular form of Bill glowed red before letting a huge sigh. “No.” There was a flash and Dipper closed the door. Next he opened the Mental Pictures door. Almost afraid of what he would find. However he was not prepared to a small triangle sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes. He blinked a few times before carefully stepped in. 

The smaller triangle looked up from his spot and Dipper hoped his eye was supposed to convey a smile. “Hi there! I’m Bill! You must be Dipper! There are lots of pictures of you in here!” He said in a light hearted tone. 

“Uh, yeah. I'm Dipper and what do you mean by lots of pictures?” He sat down next to the little thing and watched it closely.

“Well what I said. Bill takes lots of pictures with his mind. And they all end up here with me. There are lots and lots of you though Dipper. Like this one! He took when he first got back, of you snuggling into his chest.” The Bill shoved an old Polaroid looking thing into his hands, the scene portraying from when Bill sat against a tree in the forest Mabel on one side Dipper on the other. 

“Why does he have this?”

“Because he liked it. Mister Dipper, you're Bill's favorite meat sack. He always has taken lots of pictures of you. Like this one.” The Bill took out another photo and gave it to Dipper. It showed him during Weirdmageddon, standing in the zodiac, glowing. Another picture showed him sitting up in his bed, at 12 years old, looking frightful.

“Bill thinks you're cuter when you're scared. That's why so many show you being afraid.” The smaller Bill told him. 

Time to get this over with. “Where is Bill?” Dipper asked the small triangle, a huge tremor shook the place and Dipper fell over.

“He's hiding with his last good memory. When the place gets damaged like this he likes to hide so nobody can take control of him or kill him.” The small triangle nodded as he spoke. “Just go back out and the door before our secret is what you need.”

Dipper nodded and left the room. He walked back into the hallway to find a door with lots of gold etchings in the wood. He opened it to see himself, laying on top Bill just before they fell asleep some hours ago. Bill sat up and narrowed his eyes.

“Are you going to do it Pine tree? Control me?” Bill asked nervously. Dipper watched himself in the dream and moved to take that one's place. 

“No Bill. I don't want control, I was hoping to wake you up.” He was careful not to touch Bill as he sat next to him, afraid he might unwittingly take control without meaning to. Dipper felt something jostle his body in the real world and groaned. Bill smirked until Dipper spoke up. “Now then wake up and get that pink demon off of me!” 

“Huh?” Bill asked.

“Pretty sure Pyronica is trying to do something to my body. So wake up and stop her.”


	18. Chapter 18

Bill woke up in his own body. Luckily for Dipper he could hang out in Bill’s mind without him there now with the bond completed. He decided to stay there while Bill did his thing, this way he wouldn't freak out. They had agreed on some kind of sign to wake Dipper up when Bill was done. Bill stood and Pyronica twitched. “Good boy Dipper, now that you have Bill’s body you can heal all the damage.” Bill chuckled and flicked his wrist healing everything. She couldn't tell it was him and not Dipper.

“Now then, you and I are going to give Teeth and Hectagoron a rude awakening. When we divided up all the territories Bill had taken over they took around seven each, including the ones I wanted. We -well more you- are going to pop in and take those back for me. If you help me I’ll send you back to your dimension and you can take that over!” 

Bill chuckled inwardly, her stupidity was really boundless. Dipper would never want to rule his home, and he would never use violence to put demons in their place. Bill approached her confidently and she smiled. “Awe, do you want a little treat now boy?” She looked at Bill seductively and shifted to stand before him. “I can do that. I bet all those demon things are getting to you right now.” 

She approached Bill, meeting him halfway and abandoning Dipper’s body. As soon as she was close enough he dropped the facade. A tentacle slipped to her neck and he used his powerful aura to dampen hers. “Pyronica, you blundering idiot. Look at how ugly you’ve gotten since taking over this dimension! I guess it’s true you’re only as good looking as what you eat! Now then why not blabber to me? How many of my followers do I have left?” 

She smirked and licked his tentacle. “Or you could swallow that ego and let me swallow your male reproductive organs.” She sobered up after a rough squeeze and Bill used a tentacle to rip off an arm. 

“Oh yes scream all you like, it's music to my ears!” He knew she could grow the limb back without trouble and felt no remorse for the traitor. Clearly if he found them, Teeth and Hectagoron would receive similar treatment. “I can end this whenever I like Pyronica! All you have to do is tell me, HOW. MANY. FOLLOWERS. DO. I. HAVE. LEFT?” 

The female merely whimpered as a claw was torn from her. “Kryptos” Was cried out as Bill let his most vicious spell tear at her insides. She screamed until Bill registered she had spoken.

“What?” He said lowly and full of malice.

“Th-the only one,” She panted and slumped to the floor as Bill let her drop, blood pooling around her. She was unable to heal as long as his power pervaded the air but she tried to breathe. “K-Kryptos…. He didn't accept any divided dimensions. H-he insisted you were gonna get strong again… All the others. “ She laid down and clutched her shoulder. “We all decided it would be best if we took what was ours after you failed us.” She spat and Bill connected another blow to her body. “And Kryptos didn’t last long…. Xanthar made sure of that.”

Bill let his magic leak out again and Pryonica wriggled and screamed. “So you’re telling me that none of you had the brains to figure out I WOULD BE BACK?” Bill watched her wriggle with a sort of smile on his face that humans only saw in asylums. “I should kill you painfully… but I have a Pine tree to get back to.” His power leaked out and he watched as she exploded. He took a deep breath and waved his hands, cleaning the blood off himself.

He stalked back over to Dipper and gently laid his head against Dipper’s causing a stir. He picked Dipper up bridal style and carried him. A portal whirled to life in front of them and Bill stepped through with his human. Dipper clung to Bill’s neck as he heard Bill’s thoughts in his head. 

It was almost overwhelming to Dipper but Bill sensed that and tried to dial it back for him. He couldn't stop the human from hearing his thoughts, he could only not think so much and hope that helped. 

Once through the portal Dipper looked around to find himself in the kitchen of the Mystery Shack. He practically jumped out of Bill’s arms. “MABEL! GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! I’M HOME!” All three figures ran into the kitchen and hugged Dipper close. Mabel practically in tears and Stan ruffled his hair. Ford simply began drilling off questions. 

Dipper was practically interrogated, Ford asking which dimension it was, what happened, how had Bill acted and all manner of things, until he finally couldn't handle the mixture of questions and Bill’s emotions. He stopped Ford from asking anymore, faking fatigue and having Bill come upstairs with him. Ford backed off, still having slight distress with Bill around but having nothing to protest considering it was the demon who brought him back.

**Bill, what’s bothering you? You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet since we got back.** Dipper sat on the bed and motioned for Bill to follow suit. 

**Things I don't really want to focus on. Like how your family single handedly ended my WHOLE rule. All my followers are traitors. The dimensions I once ruled over are now being run by said traitors and the one follower who didn't turn out to be a backstabbing s.o.b. Got killed.**

Dipper sighed and leaned on Bill in an awkward attempt to offer comfort. Bill would’ve chuckled at the awkward dork but he was in no mood. “How about a distraction then?” Dipper asked. “It’s a game Mabel and I would play in the car. I ask you a question and if you answer, you get to ask one I have to answer.” 

Bill shrugged. “Okay I’ll start then.” Dipper laid back as he spoke. “Can you magic up a house here like when we were in the barrier?” 

Bill scoffed. “Of course Pine tree! It’s not hard! Now my turn. How would you feel if I took over your dimension to prove a point to my old followers and made you my queen?” 

“Probably angry. I wouldn't let you get away with that you know? And as far being your queen… well.. Um… I mean… I wouldn't mind.” He looked away as he covered his blush even though he knew Bill could feel his feelings. “My turn. Is there anything that could make you give up the whole idea of taking over my world?” 

“I don't know anymore kid. Party isn’t fun without friends, and it’s not like I have- You know we can leave that as a solid I HAVE NO CLUE.” Bill laid back and groaned. “What if I did give the idea to rule?”

“Well, uh… I was kinda hoping we could you know?” Dipper began nervously playing with his fingers. Bill could feel his emotions and was able to read his thoughts. 

“Pine tree would you actually?...” Bill smirked and rolled on top of Dipper holding him close while his weight made it hard for Dipper to breathe or move. “You’d set me free? You’d love me officially out in public?” 

“My turn. Would you make a deal with me? One last one?” Dipper asked as he pushed Bill off.

“What is it Pine tree?”

“We can get rid of the chain, I’ll set you free. In return we stay together as…. Boyfriends… and you give up trying to rule the world.” Dipper moved away feeling Bill’s hesitance and worry. “If you need to you can think about it.” Bill merely nodded and both laid down to sleep. It had been evening when they arrived back and both needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm trying to wrap this up but I'm tired


	19. Figuring it out

Dipper allowed Bill space over the next few days. As far Ford was concerned that was a terrible idea. Bill had set small fires all over town, scared children, and got in fights constantly (his favorite target was usually the Corduroy’s since they were easily riled up when insulted). Even Mabel had begun to worry about his behavior, he had been trying out shoplifting when he went out with her, and tried to fight back when she yelled at him. 

Dipper had figured out Bill was just nervous. He was trying to figure some things out for himself. Dipper had a front row seat to all of Bill’s emotions, and he tried to understand Bill’s side. Bill was a demon, he was supposed to be evil, he was trying to do things that would normally be bringing him joy, mirth, or happiness… instead he was feeling guilt and lots of confusion. 

Dipper of course could read Bill’s thoughts and tell him to stop but that would be a waste, Bill needed to figure this out for himself. If someone told him he would just fight it, it’s much harder to fight yourself rather than others. So Dipper layed in bed, worried about where Bill was and whether he was okay, of course Dipper figured he was since he didn't feel anything.

And of course Dipper knew why Bill was acting out, trying to figure this out and such. Because Bill was trying to figure out whether or not to accept Dipper’s deal. He was trying to figure out how much of his current state was the chain, his form, Dipper, and how much was actually him. In turn, Dipper tried to dial back how much he poured into the chain. His days mostly consisted of staying calm, taking short walks, and reflecting on his life. 

Since their encounter with Pyronica there were no more sightings of many creatures, chimeras, Púka, or sphinx, so he wasn’t in any real danger. Mabel came with him on most walks. He never bothered to ask why. He assumed she had missed him in the few days he and Bill had been gone. 

Dipper tried very hard to relax beside the waterfall. Mabel was at his side, it was sunny, and so far as he could tell Bill wasn't fist fighting someone. However he couldn't seem to get the tension out of his system. He looked around and tried to figure out what was wrong. 

“Bro-bro, what’s up? You look constipated.” Mabel said from beside him. She was wearing her bathing suit, he clothes piled beside a towel, and her phone in a baggy. 

“I’m not sure, something just feels,.. Off? Maybe I should ask Bill if he’s okay?” Dipper closed his eyes and tried to focus on the chain. **Hey Bill, you alright?**

**Of course I’m fine Pine tree! I’m just thinking is all.** Bill seemed depressed and Dipper figured he’d better back off again. 

**Okay, I’ll let you do that then.** Dipper opened his eyes to look at his sister. “Bill is thinking, that’s all.” He looked over to see her, curious, he had to ask, “What happened while I was gone? You seem much more somber.” 

“Nothing really Dipper. It’s just… Well I feel bad! If I had never set you up on a date with Bill you two wouldn't have been out there alone!” Mabel held her arm and her knees pulled up to her chest. “I almost lost you Bro-bro. You were gone four days! We were all so worried! Grunkle Ford started making new weapons just to feel like he was doing something to get you back!” 

Dipper looked down at his legs. “I’m sorry Mabel. But really it isn’t your fault! Bill and I needed that I think, the date I mean!” He paused and smiled softly, with his head down, hat covering his face. “It was a great time... and Bill and I would’ve been home that night, the things attacked Bill first though.” He looked at his sister’s face, gauging her reaction. Seeing she wasn’t crying he continued. “Seriously Mabel. Don’t blame yourself. Bill and I had a good time and nothing bad happened in the other dimension.”

“Seems bad with how much worse Bill has been.” Mabel mumbled. Dipper sighed. 

“Bill found out when we took him down all his maniacs betrayed him. He isn’t sure what to do, or who to blame. He’s acting out because he doesn’t really know what to do with himself.” Dipper told her.

“And what about you Dipper? You’ve been acting differently too.” 

“I figured somethings out a while ago. Let’s just say you were right.” He looked at her. “I… I kinda gave Bill an ultimatum… I love him Mabel, he’s wild, his puns are terrible, and he’s a demon… but I love him, and I told him, I’d be with him. But, he’s gotta stop trying to take over our dimension.” At that Mabel smiled at him.

“I understand Dipper. It would be hard if your boyfriend kept trying to kill everyone.” She chuckled. “Maybe I can give him some advice… What were your words exactly?”

“I told him ‘We can get rid of the chain, I’ll set you free. In return we stay together as…. Boyfriends… and you give up trying to rule the world,’ and he just kinda, said he needed to think on it.” Dipper looked down at his hands as he poked his two pointer fingers together. 

“I know it seems rather harsh, but you’re doing the right thing Dipper.” Mabel smiled. “Awkward Sibling Hug?” 

“Awkward Sibling Hug.” He wrapped his arms around her and they both said. “Pat- Pat” In unison. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill sat in a tree about a mile from Dipper and Mabel. He was thinking very hard about what to do. He had long ago found a loophole in Dipper’s deal and was ready to exploit it to his full benefit, the only issue was he knew Dipper would hate that. He decided to wait until the twins got back to the shack to talk to Dipper. 

He went the cliff over the mine bridge. He had created a small cabin there. Not on the edge, but close enough to have an amazing view. Hopefully Dipper would share it with him, he had made small carvings at key locations all over it just in case. He had a lot of enemies and the symbols were imbued with his power to create a multi layer barrier that would stop anything weird, (that wasn't him!) from entering. 

Bill was willing to concede this particular world to Dipper if it meant his Pine tree would be his officially. That however, didn't protect the rest of the universe, or the other dimensions. He would rule them from here. Once they were taken over, he and his Sapling would retreat to this little get away and he would be king, Dipper would be the ruler of many dimensions he had never nor would ever see. Bill, in turn would don this human form just for his sapling.

All he would ask from his sapling would be affection… ( and maybe his virginity). It seemed like a fair enough trade to Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of fun.


	20. Of Course

Dipper walked back to the Mystery Shack, he was trying to relax and clear his head. He had a feeling Bill wanted to talk to him, and he was going to be as clear headed as possible. He made it back with a hitch and sat down on the porch. 

Bill came out and sat next to him. **So Bill, how are you?** Bill smirked. 

**I’ve been doing great Pine tree. Ready for my answer?** Bill turned to look at his face and smirked. When Dipper took a deep breath, and flooded the chain with apprehension Bill went on. **I would like to modify it slightly. I'll still give up ruling your world as you wanted, and we still get rid of this chain, however we do a different bond. One in the book, it's mild I promise! But it will give us a way to reach each other without CONSTANTLY BEING IN EACH OTHER'S HEADS! How's that sound? This way we both have freedom, but also something just in case.**

Dipper looked at Bill skeptically for a moment. **What kind of bond is it?**

 **Glad you asked Pine tree. Let me show you.** the book appeared in front them and Bill opened it to the right page. 

It was another mating bond, but more for two willing parties. It was pretty much a mark or tattoo that would let them call/summon each other. Dipper studied it for a few minutes before nodding. He held out his hand to Bill.

“Alright. Deal, Bill.” Bill laughed and shook Dipper’s hand. Once it was sealed Bill teleported them to the house on the cliff. “Wha?!”

“It's better to release the bond away from Sixer so he doesn't assume the worst. And the new bind requires a ritual I doubt you'd love for your sister hear.” Bill cupped Dipper’s cheek. “Now then, go ahead and release me.”

“Do I need to say something specific? H-how does this work?” Dipper was pulling back ready to pull the book out when Bill stepped closer.

“Nothing special, just offer me freedom. Now get to it!” Bill was not a patient demon, but it was understandable.

“Oh. Bill. Would you like to be free?” Dipper asked nervously. He almost missed the yes because it was so growled and excited, but he barely heard it, and Bill kissed him. 

He had the urge to struggle, but chose to melt into it. Bill pressed him back into the front door. Bill pulled back examining his neck where the chain had been, he grinned when nothing brushed his fingers except his own skin. Dipper lifted his wrist and smiled very slightly at the lack of chain. 

Bill looked back up at Dipper. “Now then, let’s get inside so we can place the new bond. I will warn you, this bond involves some physical forms of trust. But more on that later.” Bill opened the door to the house, it was set so it would only for Dipper and him.

“And you’re sure nobody-” Dipper was stopped as Bill pulled him inside and held him close.

“Pine tree, nobody will find us and if they do, they can’t get in. This house has so many protective charms and spells that if anyone tries to break in they will be flayed alive.” Bill pulled Dipper’s small hand and began the tour of the house. One master bedroom, two guest rooms, two bathrooms, one off the master bedroom with a bathtub that could fit 4 adult men, and the other down the hall. One living room, dining room, main hall, and a kitchen. It was large but not a mansion. 

“This is the master bedroom, I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of decorating it for us,” He gestured dipper into a room bathed in gold and black. Dipper almost shook his head at the show of egotism but held back. Instead he went to pull open all the doors, discovering a walk in closet, a shoe closet, and the bathroom. “I also took the liberty of decorating the bathroom.” Bill was right behind him.

The bathroom was decorated in blues, most notably was the blue matching Dipper’s hat. He smiled as he thought about what a show like that would mean from Bill. When Bill wrapped his arms around him, Dipper didn't fight. “Not bad…” Dipper told him, which Bill knew would be the most he could hope to get from his Pine tree.

“You mean amazing and spectacular.” A smirk accompanying the words. Bill led Dipper back over to the bed and sat him down. “Now are you ready for the other part of our deal?” He materialized a small stick in his hand. 

Dipper gulped and nodded, his face as determined as it could be. “It won't hurt will it?” He held perfectly still as Bill approached.

“No. In fact as long as you cooperate I promise to be gentle. Now take off your shirt, Sapling.” Bill set the stick on the bed by Dipper and removed his own shirt, he trusted Dipper would be doing the same. 

Dipper got his shirt off faster because he was anxious. He looked at Bill’s torso and blushed heavily, feeling very exposed. Bill smirked. “You are adorable Pine tree. Now then turn around.” Bill picked the stick up again and Dipper showed him his back. “Now, normally I would draw my whole Zodiac, but you get a choice. Do you want the Zodiac, a triangle with an eye, or the words “Property of Bill Cipher” on your pretty skin? I think all three would be most effective but… We both know how you’d react to someone seeing that!” Bill giggled. 

Dipper took a deep breath… what would he actually…? “A triangle and the words below.” He spoke softly, blush and embarrassment making it hard to speak. Bill stiffened, not expecting such honesty but quickly smiled. 

“You want the words to look like a tramp stamp? Because I can do that.” He let his power light the stick of the stick, the charcoal from it would be the writing material and his magic would permanently meld it with the skin. Dipper held still, the heat making him nervous but he was unwilling to move. 

“Yes” He whispered to Bill, who only chuckled and concentrated on his task. The triangle was perfectly equilateral and the words were written in a fancy script. Bill kissed all the way up Dipper’s spine when he was done. His magic creeping across his sapling’s skin, making Dipper shiver and gasp softly. 

“Okay, Sapling, your turn. Pick something that has meaning, and draw it on me. I’d prefer your tree but the birthmark would work too.” Bill turned around and kneeled in front of Dipper. He reached back and handed the flaming stick to him. Dipper took a moment to think before he pressed the tip to Bill’s skin. 

He drew the tree from his hat, no words. He wanted to write “Property of Dipper Pines” But it didn't seem right, for some reason if he and Bill changed last names, he didn't want Pines on his back. So instead he just used his mark. 

When he was done he kissed Bill’s neck. “Good Pine tree.” Bill stood and gently laid Dipper back on the bed. “Now for the last part of the ritual.” He kissed Dipper’s lips passionately and let a hand slide to his crotch. “Do you want top or bottom?” Bill smirked down at Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay so i wrote this a bit tispy, yesterday I turned 21! Anyway, who should top? ;)


	21. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut. Bill is gentle, since it's Dipper's first time.

Dipper chewed his lip nervously, could he handle it if he topped? Probably not, he would be too afraid to hurt Bill or worried he wouldn't be good enough. Dipper squirmed beneath Bill’s gaze. 

“Do we really have to go this far?” He asked nervously. Bill nodded with a smirk.

“Of course Pine tree, the magic won't be complete if we don't show complete trust.” He moved to nibble Dipper’s neck.

“Fine. Y-you top.” He mumbled looking away, he tried to hide his blush. Bill chuckled.

“Like I said, I'll be gentle for you.” Bill licked his lips, the thought of stealing away Dipper’s innocence making him damn near drool. He leaned down and began kissing Dipper’s lips, it was slow but passionate. He felt Dipper’s breathing kick up and smirked.

Next he let his hands wander. Going from the sheets to cupping Dipper’s soft face, to caressing his neck. He pulled back and moved to place kisses all the way down his neck, hands wandering to the hem of Dipper’s shirt, pulling it off. As soon as it was out of his way he began licking Dipper’s neck just where he was kissing.

He knew he found Dipper’s sensitive spot when he heard a small gasp and Dipper’s hands went to cover his mouth as his eyes clenched shut. Bill chuckled darkly. “Don't be shy Sapling, I promise nobody will hear you but me. So let your moans and groans and gasps out, tell me how amazing I make you feel.”

“Bill-!” He cut himself off with a groan when Bill stepped between his legs, that were hanging over the edge of the bed, and began grinding against him. 

Bill smirked and hummed. “Someone is sensitive.” He taunted. He leaned down and began kissing a path down Dipper’s chest to his left nipple, and took it into his mouth. First he circled it with his tongue then lapped at before suckling it gently. Dipper’s hands went to his shoulders, nails digging in. 

The groan Bill received from simply playing with Dipper’s nipple made him twitch. He pulled back long enough to take his shirt off before diving back in to kiss his sapling. Dipper arched against him, apparently loving the feel of skin on skin and whimpered when Bill's hands found the edge of his pants. 

“So sapling, do you like this position? Wanna ride me? Oh, you might want bent over and taken from behind. It's your first time, so tell me, how would you like it?” Bill asked surprisingly gentle. 

Dipper tried burying his face in the mattress but and hand under his chin stopped that. Now facing Bill he couldn't look him in the eye. He thought about it and shrugged. He had read some books on kama sutra once or twice. He kinda hoped his first time would be meaningful, looking into his lovers eyes and going slow until both were comfortable. He had always imagined Lotus position... “I-I wanna set the pace for a while…. But I also want face to face…” 

Bill read his mind and hummed. Slowly he undid the zipper and pulled his Pine tree’s pants off, taking the boxers with them. “Lotus position it is.” Bill let his pants fall and moved to the head board, sitting against it and crossing his legs. He motioned for Dipper to sit in his lap. 

Slowly Dipper moved into Bill's lap and placed his arms around his shoulders. “Don't we need lube for this? And to you know…. Stretch?...” Dipper asked, nerves clearly rising as their members brushed. He shivered at the contact. Bill snapped and a small bottle appeared. “Of course you can do that.” Dipper muttered in an attempt to not focus on his vulnerable position.

Bill opened the bottle to pour some on his hand. He kissed Dipper’s lips as he waited for it to warm on his skin. Their tongues carefully flicking around in each other’s mouths until finally Dipper let Bill explore his mouth. 

The lube became warm and Bill reached down grabbing both of their dicks in one hand and stroking. Dipper groaned into Bill's mouth and Bill nibbled his lip. Dipper couldn't help but thrust into Bill's hand.

“Pine tree, do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?” Bill's voice was husky and full of lust, Dipper quivered.

“What are you gonna do?” Dipper inquired voice wavering. 

Bill chuckled, his voice breathy as he responded “My sweet innocent Sapling, I'm going to use my hand right here,” He slowed his pumping down just enough to tease. Dipper tried to thrust faster when Bill's other hand steadied his hips, he let out a noise of frustration. “Until you beg. Then I'm going to slide my fingers into you one by one, and just when you think you're going to cum, I'm going to put this.” He pumped harder, “Inside you and fill you up. I'm going to claim you as mine Dipper.” The use of his name actually made him keen and try to buck again. 

“Nobody will ever make you feel like this again.” Bill began nibbling his ear and neck again. “I'll fill you so full of my cum it leaks out for hours maybe days after we are done.”

“Please Bill. I- I can't take it.” Dipper begged, Bill merely slowed down before he stopped. He poured more lube on his fingers and moved them to Dipper’s hole. 

Bill was tempted to make him beg again, and someday he would. Today however they needed to finish the bond and Dipper was still too innocent. “Such a nice ass Sapling.” Bill squeezed a cheek. “I can't wait to fill it up with my dick.” Dipper yelped when a finger pushed in. It felt odd, intrusive, but not bad.

He gasped and squirmed in Bill's hold, struggling to relax. Bill moved it slowly back and forth until finally Dipper went lax. Once he felt the muscles relax around his digit Bill added a second. He thrust both in and out, careful not to scissor them until Dipper was more used to them. 

The third finger actually brought tears to Dipper’s eyes and Bill paused. He licked the tears and kissed both of Dipper’s eyelids. “It's okay. You're doing so well sapling. We're almost there. I promise it's going to feel amazing.” Bill cooed. His heart doing weird things when Dipper kissed him for a change.

He began moving his fingers again and used his other hand to continue stroking their dicks. Dipper moaned, calling out “THERE! PLEASE!” and clutched onto Bill's shoulders tight when Bill found his prostate. 

Bill chuckled and kissed him. “Such naughty sounds Pine tree.” He continued to hit and play with the spot, memorizing it's location. Dipper began riding his hand and Bill could tell from his breathing Dipper was close. 

He pulled his fingers out and stopped stroking. The whimper he got as he rubbed more lube onto his dick made him look at Dipper. Eyes blown wide, pupils dilated, and mouth hanging open slightly, watering, Dipper was staring at his cock. Bill growled in approval and lined with Dipper’s hole.

He moved Dipper’s legs to wrap around him and placed his hands on his back. Dipper carefully began lowering himself onto Bill. He whimpered and tears came a again as he got deeper. 

“B-bill it hurts-!” He stopped lowering himself and was about to get up when Bill began rubbing circles on his lower back. 

“Sh. It's okay sapling, you're over half way, just keep going a little more. I've got you.” Bill cupped his face and Dipper nodded. He began lowering himself once again going all the way down.

It burned, and hurt. His breathing was more like rapid panting and sobbing, as he tried to adjust. Bill constantly rubbing small circles on his back, attempting to soothe the pain. 

Bill grew impatient and began stroking Dipper’s cock again. That seemed to do the trick and Dipper began thrust his hips to meet each pump. Bill lets Dipper adjust and groans softly as the slight movement feels amazing on his dick. When Dipper takes it upon himself to begin bouncing, Bill begins thrusting up into him. 

Dipper practically screams when Bill hits his prostate, his vision goes near white and he's panting. “Bill, more!” Dipper bounces and clings to Bill, his nails digging into his back. Bill picks up the pace, holding onto Dipper’s hips in a bruising grip. Dipper pulls back just enough to see Bill’s face. “Bill.” He pants out before kissing passionately. 

Bill pulled back and began sucking and nibbling hickeys onto Dipper’s neck causing the moans to intermix with whimpers. “Pine tree... “ Bill said. “There’s one more thing. I-I love you.” He whispered, he let his magic touch the marks on their backs. The tingling sensation seemed to finally be pushing Dipper over the edge as Bill completed the linking of their marks.

“I- I love you too Bill.” Dipper whispered. “Bill! I- I’m gonna-!” Dipper came as Bill hit his prostate hard. Bill continued thrusting into Dipper’s oversensitive hole for another few seconds until he came too, pumping cum into Dipper. Bill leaned back and stretched out, Dipper almost unconscious on him, and held him close. 

Bill was eager to begin his rule again and put those traitors in their place, which was their graves. However, right now, he was content to just hold Dipper for now. He began rubbing the mark on Dipper’s back, a possessive thrill running through him.


	22. Chapter 22

Dipper awoke laying in the bed, still naked and the blanket stuck to his stomach. He at up and noticed his bed was empty and his back was tingling in the most delightful way. He rubbed his tired eyes with his fist and looked around the room, light was spilling in from the windows and there was nobody else. He was slightly disappointed to not see Bill sleeping next to him but he also understood that one could not simply laze about in bed all day. 

He stood and peeled the blanket off of him, wincing at the gross feeling. Once free of the bed he went to the bathroom. A shower would do him good. He pulled some towels out of a linen closet next to the shower and set it on the counter by the sink. Next he grabbed a washcloth and stepped into the tub, the curtain he closed behind him. 

He adjusted the water and turned the shower on, a sigh escaping his mouth as the hot water hit him. He groaned when he noticed the pine and vanilla bean scented body wash, and shampoo. He figured it was supposed to be some joke on Bill’s nickname for him. He used it anyway. 

The lather felt nice and he had to admit, while the smell was strong, it was great. He quickly finished his shower, growing more and more eager to see Bill. When he stepped out a note was on top of his fluffy yellow towel. He picked it up by the corner, careful to keep it as dry as possible. 

_Pine tree, I had some traitorous, backstabbing, two faced ex followers to maim! I’ll try to be back by sometime! Go ahead and hang out with Star, if you choose to show her the house (we both know she is probably worried SICK) make sure YOU open the door and announce your guest to the interior walls, otherwise they get hungry! LUV YA_

Dipper shook his head at the note. Standard Bill. Then it hit him, he never told Mabel he was leaving. SHIT She was going to kill him! He began drying off in a hurry, meaning he most of the water and when he went to put his clothes on his was still damp and his clothes stuck to him, and his hair was still dripping under his hat. He ran out of the house and began making his way down to the Mystery Shack. He was in such a hurry he almost tripped over some gnomes but was able to jump over them in time. Instead when he landed he rolled and ended up falling on his face. 

“Oof!” He stood slowly, wheezing, before taking a minute just to breathe. Once he got that under control he began jogging his way there, passing roots, pine trees, and bushes. He was almost there when Mabel saw him behind the trees. He prepared himself for whatever punch she had ready for him and slowed down, not wanting to plow her over. 

“Dipper!” She yelled loud enough to scare the local birds off. She ran and wrapped her arms around him, the hug much more tight than it needed to be. He smiled anyway. “Where have you been? Grunkle Stan and Ford and I were looking everywhere for you! Was it Bill?!” The look on his face was obviously enough to give it away. It was indeed Bill. “Of course it was Bill! What did you two do?” 

His face was bright red, and he tried hard to cover it with his hat. After a moment of his silence she pulled back, looking into his face, despite his hiding and gasped. “Dipper,... Did and Bill… do the horizontal hula?” His face became more red and he looked away. Her grin grew painfully wide and her eyes held a knowing look to them. “Put wallpaper to closet? A bit of the ole’ bend over and touching the toes, to see where the wild goose goes?”

“MABEL STOP!” He shouted embarrassed. That caught the attention of whoever was in the Shack and they came out. It was Stan and he just shrugged before going back inside. Dipper knew the old man was secretly happy he was okay. 

“Oh come on Bro-bro! It’s not like you haven't heard me and a couple of my sex-capades*!” He grimaced at the memories of moans, crying noises, and sounds of young people, men and women, choking on glitter. “Honestly, it’s about time you got some. Though I have to know, how was it? Was he wild? A real..demon in the sheets?” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Mabel I am not- Why do you want- Just… It was great. Now hush.” He grabbed her hand and began walking back to the house he shared with Bill. 

“Where are we going?! Dipper answer me, was he amazing? Did he show you all the wonders of hell?” She winked as Dipper pinched his brow. 

“Shut up, I want to show you this thing Bill made me.” She tried to hide the fact he lived with Bill now. “It’s up this way, just come with me.” He began leading her back the way he came, sweat now being the dampness making his clothes cling to his body. It went that way all the way back to the house, Mabel teasing Dipper about his adventure in demon mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Escapade-an act or incident involving excitement, daring, or adventure.  
> (like escapades, just add an s and replace the sc with x) I imagine Mabel as very open minded in the bedroom.


	23. House

Bill smirked as he fried more “resistance fighters” on their way to stop him. He cackled as he bowled over Teeth’s defences like paper. Fire surrounded him on all sides and he just kept walking forward, determined to get to the current ruling traitor. So far he had annihilated Pyronica, fried Eight-Ball in a pan, and turned Hectagoron into a shell by ripping all the insides out of him and then giving his husk sentience.

So far that left, Paci-fire, Xanthar, Amorphous Shape, The Beast With 98 Faces, and Keyhole. Teeth was his current target simply because he was trying to make quick work of his former henchmaniacs and Teeth had a close dimension. 

What was even funnier was that nobody seemed to expect him. So they just had defences that could be set up in seconds. Bill burned down a door-like barrier in his way and smiled like an insane person as he watched Teeth run to the far end of the room. 

“Ya know, normally I’d have some witty comments but today I'm in a hurry.” Bill said. “Got a lot of you assholes to put in your place and make examples of. Let's get this over with, might need to change your name though.”

“Wh-what!?” was all Teeth could say before two large hands held him down and a floating pair of tongs began yanking his teeth out one by one. His screams made Bill giggle as he watched, occasionally zapping him to keep him awake. Once he was done he floated Teeth’s gums to the window and threw them out for the masses to see. 

“Now this dimension is mine again, and IF that's a PROBLEM I'd like you step forward and voice it. Don't be shy!” Bill leaned on his cane and smiled wide. Nobody moved. “Good.” and with that Bill was on to the next. 

Amorphous Shape was closest from here so he whipped up a couple hardening potions and began his next rampage. Shape seemed to be in charge of a pure liquid dimension so he couldn't just stroll through and had to start ICING and FREEZING it all. 

That froze most inhabitants in place an allowed him to begin making his way to his old follower.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper led Mabel up to the house and watched her face. Her eyes went wide and he pulled his pointer finger to his ears, getting himself ready for the squeal. And is he happy he did! Because the squeal that tore from his sister's throat made the birds fly and he's sure it would have shattered glass. He waited the full 47 seconds for her to stop her screech of death before he even considered taking his fingers out. 

He let his hands fall to his sides and sighed. “Okay. Now do you want to see the inside?” He walked up to the doorstep and opened the door. “Now how do I introduce someone to a house???”

Mabel came up behind Dipper. “What was that bro-bro?” She asked, stepping inside. There was a rumble from the far wall, across from the door. The scratch of wood on wood made both twins cringe whole as the wall moved forward, crushing white painted drywall as it came closer. Dipper immediately jumped in front of his sister.

“Mabel get back!”

“What's happening Dipper?!” Mabel panicked and held Dipper’s arm. He shakily stepped towards the drywall flaking, white painted wall that was now in the center of the entry hall. Pieces of foundation and boards stuck out from the corners of the room like large splinters. Wires and pipes protrude from the ceiling and the other two walls.

“J-just calm down. I have to introduce you.” after the sentence left his mouth, a mouth opened on the wall. A large crack split the wall horizontally about halfway to the top, and then the top of the crack pulled back from the bottom. Large chunks of wall and paint fell to the floor, making the top and bottom more jagged and teeth looking. “H-House. Th- this is my sister Mabel. She's visiting.” His voice cracked and he was scared, ready to bolt if it moved forward again.

The wall growled and Dipper took a step back, Mabel with him. They were surprised when the wall scouted back into place and all the pieces of flaked paint and chunks of wall floated back into place. 

Dipper gave his sister a similar tour to what Bill gave him. The kitchen was extremely modern. Electric stove, sleek silver fridge, all fully stocked with his favorite foods, and even an island counter close to the counter but still with enough room between to walk. From there it was to the living room. White cloth couch and loveseat with gold pillows and blankets over the backs. 

He showed her the bathroom that was entirely black and gold with a smaller shower. And one of the guest rooms themed entirely in light blue with a matching shaggy carpet. The wardrobe and dresser was cherry wood and hand carved with small vine accents. 

“You know the fact I have two guest rooms means you could hang out sometime.” Dipper told Mabel offhandedly. He was secretly hoping she would spend the night sometime.

“Well if Bill is out of town I could stay tonight… I could just tell the Stans I'm here.”


	24. Just some relaxing

Dipper stared at his sister as she held out the movies, her backpack, and snacks. “House! Mabel is going to spend the night!” He called out. She was standing outside his house prepared for movie night. 

Bill was still out and it was like eight in the evening, so Dipper had decided Mabel should probably spend the night with him. Just in case something was still after him, or revenge on Bill, or something. They went upstairs to the guest room and Dipper walked over to the wall across from the bed which was pushed against the walls in a corner. He had discovered if he asked the house to let them watch TV it would slide a panel aside and there would be a TV underneath. “House can we watch the tv?” and lo’ and behold a TV sized piece of wall slid aside to show the tv.

Mabel spread the snacks out on the bed and moved the pillows to act as cushions against the walls. “You know it's odd you have to ask the house for things and introduce me when I'm here.” Mabel mused as she pulled off her backpack and pulled out two huge blankets. “I mean, I don't understand how a living house is going to keep you safe…” 

There was a noise and suddenly pieces of foundation popped out of the wall like spikes aimed right a Mabel. She fell back with a yelp and when she landed the floor shifted and the carpet split in half below her. The pieces wrapped around her and held her down as she squirmed.

“Dipper your house is eating me!” She screamed as she struggled against the gray carpeting. 

“House please let her up.” Dipper asked aloud, he was answered by a groan from the walls. Mabel calmed down a little but the carpet didn't let go. “I-I think you offended it. Try apologizing to it.” 

He heard Mabel scoff “The house has feelings now?!” She yelled but the groan she got back shut her up. She took a deep breath. “House I am sorry, you can obviously defend Dipper.” The house seemed to accept the apology and let her up, everything returning to normal. She sighed and moved to the nest of pillows and blankets she set up. 

Dipper held up three movies for Mabel to pick from, patiently waiting for her answer as she surveyed the selection. Princess Bride, Sherlock Holmes, or Zombieland were the options and she pointed to the obvious Mabel choice. Under normal circumstances Dipper would argue but he still felt about bad about disappearing without warning just he and Bill could do some X rated things. 

They watched the movie together without silence. Mabel getting either annoyed or crying and voicing every opinion about Prince Humperdink, and Dipper rolling his eyes, scoffing, or trying to calm her down. They were both too sugared up at this point to sleep so he asked to throw in their Mystery movie Sherlock Holmes. Mabel nearly bounced off the bed at the chance to see Bobby Downfeather Jr. Without a shirt. 

By time their second movie was done it was close to midnight and Dipper noticed Mabel slumped on him. He carefully laid her down and covered her in blankets. The door didn't even creak as he closed it. “Oh! House,” He whispered as he walked. “could you cover the TV?” He rounded the corner back down stairs and made his way to the kitchen. 

He was pleased to be met with an affirmative sounding groan. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill cackled as he wiped the last face off his blade. He had just finished hacking off the last one from The Beast With 98 Faces and was ready to hang them on the walls like trophies truly 98 Faces and Xanthar were the only ones to actually cause him any trouble. By time he had got to the last two they had heard of his coming. 

Xanthar had gotten his hands on some help from other demons around the same power as Bill and 98 Faces had set up lots of diversions and tried to escape to another dimension. Still though, they aren't able to escape or fight much. Now however he was done and ready to get home to his Pine tree.

He opened a portal and was ready to walk through he thought he heard something. He turned and was about to go back when his back started tingling. 

He vaguely wondered what Dipper could want and decided to ignore whatever he heard. He could always come back and eviscerate them later. He crossed through his portal with no trouble.

When he got back he was perplexed by the sight before him. Dipper was at the kitchen island, staring out the window, with a face that said he was about to run outside and investigate something. “What's got your attention Sapling?” Bill asked, stifling a giggle when Dipper whipped his head around fast enough to get whip lash. 

“Th-there’s something outside. Pretty sure the house doesn't like it, ya know, considering it was growling earlier and some of the roof shingles flew off in its direction.” Dipper turned back to the window, trying to make out what it was when the blinds fell, blocking his view.

Dipper huffed and tried to look between them, separating them with his fingers, only to have them snap on his nose. He pursed his lips and tried again when Bill's chuckle had him spinning. 

“Easy Pine tree, I'll go check. The house just wants to keep you and… Shooting Star I suppose, safe. Just go ahead to the bedroom and wait for me.” He winked (well as much as he could with one eye) and left Dipper with a slight blush.

Once outside it was obvious to Bill he needed to make stronger examples of subjects who annoyed him. It was clearly one of Eight-Ball’s old peasants and Bill had to wonder how the pool ball eyed amphibian had been running things. 

“So why are you here? Better have a good reason. Either way I'm probably gonna at least take a limb but still.” Bill’s tone clearly conveyed his boredom. The thing trembled and didn't reply, dropping a couple baskets and running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating where I'd like to go with this story, on one hand I see family fluff, on the other I see more danger or cut it off soon in like two chaptersmall and make a sequel I have no clue what I'm doing.


	25. Baskets

Dipper was upstairs in his bedroom. He was tempted to strip down and wait to see if Bill got the hint but chose to wait since he was still curious as to what the hell was outside. If something was wanting a fight it was getting it with Bill out there no doubt. 

So Dipper sat on the bed, the house not letting him peek out. He didn't hear screams or Bill's insane giggle meaning it could be a peaceful conversation...maybe.

So when Bill came inside with two baskets, one green and one yellow, he was confused as fuck. 

“What are those?” Dipper asked immediately going to peek inside. Bill dropped them on the bed and let Dipper look inside. 

“Looks like Eight-Ball had been either been accepting small underdeveloped sacrifices, or he was actually reviving creatures half dead, premature, fetuses!” Bill smiled at Dipper’s horrified face. “I'd go with the first option.” Bill clarified since his Pine tree didn't get the joke.

“So someone left their premature deaf babies on our doorstep?!” Dipper’s voice went shrill with terror and disgust. Bill only smirked. 

“Yep!” He popped the “P”. “And now I can cook ‘em up for a romantic dinner for us! This breed of creature is a delicacy in the Nightmare realm!” Bill materialized a knife, a cutting board, some veggies, and a pan on an open flame. He chopped the veggies and began sautéing them. 

Dipper gagged. “We are NOT eating BABIES!” He screamed. Bill only chuckled. “Seriously Bill. I'm not eating that and I won't watch you eat it either!” He got up to leave the room until Bill pulled him back. 

“Oh FINE, FINE!” Bill let the cooling ingredients and utensils disappear in a flash of smoke. He levitated the baskets to himself. “But we have to do something with them! We can't let little baby corpses stink up the house and-” he caught Dipper’s facial expression and paused. “OH NO! NO NO NO PINE TREE! I know you're human and all but even if I were to revive them, they've been dead too long. The damage to their seat of thought is to keep great at this point. You'd be cursing them to something worse than being my next meal!” 

“Are you sure? Come on, don't tell me the all powerful Bill Cipher can't find a way-!” He was cut off as Bill waved his arms.

“No I can. It's simple to revive them Pine tree, if I did though who would take care of them for one thing. And second like I said there's no reversing the damage done to what humans would call the brains! They'd be zombies! Worst of all they'd know it! Like that smart Hawk guy! Imobile and conscious of it!” Bill waved his arm over the baskets, “Let me get rid of them! Honestly I'm starting think you have baby fever a day into this marriage!”

“I do not! And besides I sincerely DOUBT you want kids!” Dipper shouted back. He seemed to completely forget Mabel was asleep and while the two bantered back and forth about kids and babies and future HEIRS TO THE CIPHER NAME! They woke up their guest.

Mabel walked in to hear Dipper yell, “OH YEAH?! Well if I left you to pick a baby to adopt you'd pick something crazy deadly like one of three very things that tried to kill us!” normally she would freak out and voice her opinions but the grogginess of being woken up kept her silent.

She heard Bill's retort “ WELL IT HAS TO BE ABLE TO TO DO MAGIC PINE TREE! THAT'S THE POINT OF AN HEIR! SO THAT RULES OUT MOST HUMANS! AND YOU SEEM AGAINST THE IDEA OF BEING PREGNANT!”

“NO SHIT I DON'T WANT TO BE PREGNANT!”

At this point Mabel busted in her former grogginess and tiredness forgotten “OH MY GOSH DIPPER’S GOING TO BE PREGNANT?! YOU TWO WOULD HAVE SUCH ADORABLE BABIES!” She ran in and tackled both into a hug.

“Mabel. No. I am not going to-” Dipper was cut off by Mabel squealing.

“But Dipper could you imagine a mini you or Bill running around the house?” She went wide eyed and held Dipper at arms length. “Nothing against adopting, you could do that too, but imagine making your own little baby!” She was so far gone in BABYLAND, Dipper cringed.

“Mabel, Bill and I have been married, what? A little over twenty-four hours! We don't need a baby right now!”

“Right now? But what about the future Dipper?” Mabel asked. Dipper only shook his head. 

“Honestly I don't think I would mind a little monster running around here calling me Daddy or Papa. It would give me someone else to spoil rotten.” Bill finally pitched in, he raised a hand to his chin like he was in thought. “Either way, why don't you decide Pine tree?” He asked. “Adoption? We could get a baby from any species we want. Or male pregnancy? I can explain how it works and keep you healthy through it all. And I'm sure Star here would love to see you with the belly.” Bill smirked as he put his arms out and down like he was holding a ball in front of his belly.

“And why don't you carry the baby?!” Dipper grouched.

“Because we both know how much you love bottom!” Bill winked. Dipper groaned as Mabel squealed. 

“I- I'll think about it a while.” He turned around with pink cheeks and huffed. “Bow go back to bed Mabel! We can talk later. And BILL GET RID OF THOSE BASKETS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, your vote. Adoption or M!preg I promise I'll tag it if you want it! I'm leaning more towards the m!preg but I gotta poll my audience.


	26. Thinking

Dipper had waited a month. One month of sweet relaxation with his boyfriend and family. Daytime was mostly spent helping in the shop and hanging out in the forest, letting Bill stir up the cryptids. Nights were spent either enjoying movies, improving his notes on the cryptids, or trying new positions and toys with Bill in the privacy of their bedroom. 

One month of asking Bill questions about how either option would work. Mainly the whole… carrying the baby himself thing. It was confusing. Would he just.. grow a new part? That answer was no. Then there was the whole how would he use the bathroom when he wasn't peeing? That answer was preceded by a laugh then Bill actually explained the process. It didn't sound painful, just weird, something about once the baby imbedded in the wall inside him that whole part would bud off and form another tube towards the front of his abdomen until the baby was ready. When it was time for the baby to be born Bill would use a spell to help him stretch and even contort his body so it wouldn't hurt during labor. Would the umbilical cord work like it regularly does? That was a modified yes since it would; just without all the uterus stuff and female parts. What else would change? Bill explained it would be similar to female pregnancy in the hormones, cravings, mood swings, cramps, kicks, and when the time came Bill would have to take care of the whole procedure. Dipper was nervous at the whole idea.

However he was nervous about his other option too. Adoption could be difficult in the sense that Bill would be a picky bastard. He already set his parameters for a child candidate. They needed to have lots of magic. They have to be from a delinquent background, so he would have something in common with them. Which freaked out Dipper considering Bill was already wild enough without giving him a partner in crime! The child would need to be smart, and he wanted to make sure the parents that gave the child up were dead so they would need to be tracked down. Bill said his reasoning behind THAT had been loyalties and fun. Gotta make sure the kid can't run back to where ever they came from. Of course that bothered Dipper too.

Other than that Dipper was all around spoiled. Bill brought back lots of things from other dimensions for Dipper. From rare books that Dipper needed to learn a whole language for, to odd delicacies that didn't require eating babies. Bill was like the ultimate sugar daddy and Dipper didn't know how to feel about that. Honestly he kind of …. No he absolutely loved being spoiled… but he kind of hated that he couldn't really give Bill anything back. Even his skill in the bedroom lacked and he felt extremely self conscious about that. 

Which was why he asked Mabel for her Cosmetolo magazines, and had the house hide them under its floor boards. He looked them over when he was supposed to be getting a shower. Some said ridiculous things. Like when you French kiss to spell your partner's name with your tongue. Others had decent advice like when you go down on them, relax your throat and practice with a toothbrush. Which was half true half ridiculous. 

Speaking of his house. The thing had taken to Mabel rather well. He still needed to announce when she was over and if she would be staying, but they seemed to get announce long better. Mabel cracked jokes and the house would groan as if it were laughing.

It was one of those days when Bill was gone, off ruling with an iron fist, and Mabel was at the house with him. He had asked her to get him something, and let him borrow some stuff, so she came up to the house. Both were in the kitchen, Mabel was making cookies with little faces on them and Dipper was asking for advice, without asking for advice. 

“Mabel come on! How do you practice if not a tooth brush?! It keeps giving me a sore throat, but I'm trying!” His voice was tinged with embarrassment but Mabel only smirked.

“I'll tell you how but you have to promise not to tell or laugh!” She turned around to face him, the tone of her voice oddly stern. He nodded. “Okay. So I never actually used a toothbrush. Figured it would be better to get as close to the real thing as possible. So I went to that store in the mall, the one you need to be 18+ to get into the back, and bought one of those jelly, flexible, dildos.” She watched him as he tried to stifle a laugh. "I hide it in that pink box under my bed."

Once he got himself under control another thought hit him. “Mabel I can barely talk about this let alone walk in a buy something like that!” He shuddered at the thought.

She laughed. “That why I bought you one already! It's in my backpack, I'll go get it.” She placed the cookies in the oven and left the kitchen.

“WHAT?!” He followed her out of the room and to the main hall where she left her backpack. She had originally brought the thing he asked for, movies, and magazines for him to borrow today, now it seemed that wasn't all.

“Yeah Bro-bro! You've been borrow those magazines a lot, so I figured there had to be a reason! Look,” She pulled out a golden dildo in a plastic package. “It's gold with only a FEW sparkles and it's supposed to be really flexible to help tame that gag reflex!” She tossed it to him, smiling triumphantly.

“Mabel-!”

“Anyway Dip-dot, I got a date so I gotta go! Have fun!” She scooped up her bag and was out the door faster than Dipper could recover. 

“She's probably just giving me time to try this out…” He said softly to himself. He sighed and went to grab the scissors from the kitchen. He cut open the packaging and tossed it in the trash. It felt odd in his hand, thick and heavy, not very fleshy, nothing like Bill, and honestly not very appetizing. It glittered unnaturally in the light and he was beginning to doubt this was a good idea.

He was about to head upstairs when he remembered the cookies and turned off the oven. Sure they would probably go bad but at least the house wouldn't burn down.

Then he went upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He took it out and spent a while trying to take as much as he could in his throat. He was slowly getting the hang of it and feeling proud of himself, so he stopped and hid the thing in a large baggy with his magazines. 

He was in the bedroom really thinking about the options again. One hand he and Bill took in a needy child and raised them, loved them, and taught them. The two of them could pick any that they fancied and he would have something to love unconditionally, other than Bill of course. On the other he could make his own child with the man he loved. He weighed the risks of a known child delinquent and then having their original parents killed versus the risks of his health…

And he realized he would want a little Bill running around. Some cute little version of them, with Bill's crazy hair and his own eyes and human parts hopefully. It would be easier to care for a child with similar anatomy to himself so that would be a bonus as long as he didn't pop out a triangle.

Bill could probably do something about that… besides picking a child to adopt would probably going to other dimensions with Bill, and as curious as Dipper was, he was hesitant to go after seeing what happened to Ford.

He abruptly sat up and looked at the clock. Bill would be home in half an hour so he got ready. He hoped they could do what they needed to tonight but even if they couldn't, Dipper could use some stress relief. 

He went to where he had hidden the thing he asked Mabel to bring and slipped it on. Then he went and turned the oven back on to finish the cookies, got out some chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and candles. He proceeded to light candles all around the house, especially the bedroom. Then he locked the front door and turned off most of the lights and closed the curtains.

Bill didn't really care too much where, or what atmosphere they did it in but he did appreciate theatrics. So Dipper had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've closed voting. It ended up 6 for mpreg and 4 for adoption so close but Mpreg won. Conception next chapter.


	27. Sin

Dipper put the finishing touches on his plan just in time. He had his black high heels on, the cookies frosted and chocolate and whipped cream on a golden tray. He stood at the bottom of the steps in a maid's dress, with a small apron, around his neck was a golden choker necklace this a large triangle charm, and the two inch high heels on his feet...(anything higher and he worried he would hurt himself) and he waited for Bill.

He was anxious and swaying his weight from hip to hip when Bill finally popped up in front of him. He seemed taken off guard by the candles illuminating the darkness but smirked when saw Dipper.

Dipper approached a step with his cookies, trying to look meek for his role, he spoke softly. “Welcome home Lord Cipher. I made cookies for you.” He followed this up with a small bow of his head. 

Bill growled low in his throat, desire already dilating his eye, he set his cane in an umbrella holder by the door and placed his hat on the table by the front door. “Oh? What a faithful servant I have.” He mused as he stepped closer. He took his suit jacket off and set it on a hook on the wall. “Come closer, I'd like a taste of your cookies.”

“Yes my Lord.” Dipper stepped closer and allowed Bill to take a cookie. 

“And you brought me chocolate and cream to put on top?” Bill asked with an amused chuckle as he lifted the bottle off the tray. 

“Yes in case you wish to make them sweeter my Lord.” Dipper’s eyes watched closely as Bill pushed the whole cookie in his mouth and ate it. He watched with slight amusement but tried to hide it as Bill lifted the chocolate and drank it from the bottle. As he pulled the bottle from his lips Bill got a drop of chocolate on his shirt, just above his heart. 

“Well, this is just not going to do. Set that down and clean this off.” Bill ordered as he capped the chocolate. Dipper followed his order right away, setting his tray on a small end table by the stairs. 

“Shall I get a towel Lord Cipher?” He asked, eyes wide with faux innocence. Normally he would be blushing, but with all the time he and Bill had spent together he had grown comfortable enough with this.

“No time, I don't want this stain to set. Come suck it off my shirt.” Bill smirked as Dipper gulped. He approached, pretending he was being hesitant before slowly lowering his mouth the the spot and licking it. Then he sucked it in his mouth. Bill's hand came up to rest in his hair, making his scalp tingle.

Once he could no longer taste the chocolate Dipper tried to pull back but was held in place, the shirt not leaving his mouth. Bill's other hand ventured down to the string of his apron and tugged it off in one swift motion. 

“You know, my sweet little Sapling, that choker of yours isn't only good for displaying an image of me.” Bill's voice was husky and Dipper could barely stand to continue this game, but he was the one who started it. He felt something tug his neck and was suddenly on his knees before Bill a chain connected to the choker holding him to the floor. “That's better.” Bill began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Now sapling, you are going to follow me to my bedroom and bring the chocolate and cream.” He smirked down at Dipper. “I'd like you to prepare me dessert using them and…” Bill trailed off and used a foot to lift the front of Dippers dress.

Dipper felt himself getting harder when he was exposed, and blushed when Bill saw he wasn't wearing underwear. Bill gasped and crouched down, his smile growing wide. Using one hand he pulled the dress up. “What a naughty maid! Do you like knowing your master could just bend you over? Do you walk around like this so you can touch yourself and think of me?” Bill leaned forward and grasped Dipper’s cock in his other hand. Dipper gasped as he twitched in Bill's warm grasp. “Answer me Sapling.”

“Y-yes master. I like it when you touch me.” Dipper was practically panting, Bill's warm and slightly calloused hand making him want to cum right there. 

Bill leaned in to Dippers ear, his shirt falling open exposing his chest, and he whispered “How lewd! You're already this hard from just my hand.” Then he stood and pulled the chain so Dipper stood too. “Now grab the ingredients, I'd like something sweet.” 

“Yes master.” Dipper grabbed the things off his tray and followed Bill to the bedroom. 

“Before we begin, same safe words as always? And keep your mind open to me.” Bill turned serious, setting their game aside for a moment to make sure they were doing this safely.

“Yep. Mine is still Cryptid and yours is still Investigator. Oh… umm… one more thing… before we start I made up my mind… I.. I'll carry.” Dipper looked down and away his face and the tips of his ears bright red. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly when he heard Bill gasp.

He was so out embarrassed that when Bill picked him up and threw him down on the bed he only yelped and flailed as he bounced. The sweet treats falling to the floor. He was pinned down beneath Bill before he could think how to respond. “I hope your ready Sapling. Do you want to conceive tonight?” He chuckled. “Is that why you started this game?” 

Dipper didn't look Bill in the eye as he nodded. Bill growled in what Dipper hoped was approval and began grinding his hips to Dippers. Dipper could feel his hard dick pushing the dress up, exposing him slightly. His hands gripped the sheets tight as Bill's claws tore the pillows on either side of his head.

Dipper whimpered as Bill stood. He looked over to watch Bill drop his pants and then he leaned down and picked up the sweets off the floor. “I'd still like my dessert my sapling.” He set the cream and chocolate on the night stand, stripped off his shirt and motioned for Dipper to roll over. 

So Dipper rolled onto his stomach, his face greeted by ripped fabric and feathers. He nearly jumped when he felt Bill's hands at the zipper on his back, slowly pulling it down, the fingers of his other hand followed breezing over the skin as he exposed it. Dipper’s breath hitched when those hands glided back to his shoulders and pushed the dress out of the way. Dipper angled himself to aid in the stripping of his dress.

Next Bill's hands traced down his chest, abdomen, and legs to his heels. He undid the clasps and let them fall to the floor. “Sweet Sapling, I'm going to ravish you. I'm going to wreck you until your throat is swollen and your voice is gone from screaming my name. And that's before I even fuck you.” Dipper shuddered at the words.

“Master, may I touch you? Please?” He asked in his most innocent tone. Bill thought it over and sat on the bed between Dipper’s legs. 

“Go on Pine tree. Touch me how you like.” He winked. “But you have to use your tongue and teeth. No hands.” 

Dipper sat up and kept his hands on the bed. He leaned forward and began kissing and nipping Bill's throat until he found the spot just below his ear that he knew Bill liked and bit it hard. He sucked and nipped it for a while before moving down to his chest. Bill began stroking Dipper’s cock and in response Dipper took his nipple into his mouth and moaned on it. 

He heard Bill's growl getting more feral as he tormented Bill's flesh in his mouth tongue and teeth making both nipples hard. He began trying to move lower when Bill pulled him off and forced him back to laying on the bed. 

“Ah ah, pet.” He hushed, clearly turned on if the bulge in his boxers was any clue. “Now then, you're mine.” Bill reached over and grabbed both the chocolate and the cream. Dipper watched as he drizzled the chocolate on his member. Allowing the sweet liquid to run down his shaft. He only added a little and was careful not to make a mess. Then he put a dollop of whipped cream on top and sat back admiring his work.

Dipper cried out in surprise when Bill moved and engulfed his entire dick in one go. His hands moved to hold Bill's head in place, instead Bill caught his hands and pinned them to his own hips, effectively keeping him restrained and preventing him from bucking. The sweet chocolate and cream were quickly licked off.

Dipper was in heaven, letting out a moan each time Bill bobbed his head, or swiped his tongue over the tip to taste his precum. He looked down to see Bill's eye watching him as he came undone. Something about watching Bill take him into the velvety heat of his mouth just made him feel all the more aroused. Bill smirked when Dipper threw his head back and moaned.

Bill removed his mouth from Dipper’s length and smirked. “I'm going to start the spell okay? It might feel different than usual when I'm fingering you, if it burns, or feels too weird stop me.” 

Dipper nodded, his mind too far gone to speak, and watched as Bill's fingers began glowing blue. They disappeared between his legs and he sighed as they began teasing his hole. The skin tingled and made him feel prickles all over like goose flesh. Bill reached out to Dipper's mind to make sure he was okay before pushing in. The magic acted as lubricant and he slid in with ease. 

Dipper shuddered, the tingling now inside him, he felt like his insides were warming up in the best way. He began rocking his hips down to meet Bill's hand.

“So naughty. Fucking yourself on my hand and I'm only one finger in… perhaps you need more.” Bill added a finger and Dipper keened. Bill chuckled as he began scissoring his fingers, amused that Dipper had began picking up the pace. 

“There! Oh please, Bill, THERE!” Dipper cried when a finger grazed his prostate. Dipper began screaming in pleasure, and Bill added the third finger.

“Such a naughty servant, fucking yourself on my hand like a whore. I bet you'd beg for me huh?” Bill removed his fingers and Dipper whimpered.

“Why-” He panted. “Don't- don't stop.” He struggled to speak and Bill chuckled.

“Beg my little Sapling. Beg for your master's dick.” Bill smirked confidently down at Dipper. He reached out and began stroking Dipper slowly teasing him. 

Dipper shuddered and panted, the feeling nowhere near what he needed to finish. “Please, master. Please fuck me. Fill me up with your cock please.” Dipper flushed and tried to hide his embarrassment behind his hands but they were quickly pulled away from his face. 

Bill lined up as he pinned Dipper's hands to the bed and pushed in swiftly, the magic of the fertility spell acting as lube again. Dipper screamed Bill's name and began trying to move his hips. “Easy Sapling. You'll get thoroughly fucked just let me do the work.” 

Dipper whimpered and tried to control himself, his insides tingling uncontrollably and he moaned out when Bill moved. Bill groaned. “So tight my Sapling. I might cum just from the feel of you around me.” 

Dipper tried his best to let Bill do the work but he couldn't help himself and began trying to match Bill's movement. Bill leaned forward and bit his throat which only turned Dipper on more. He felt his muscles tense at the pain and Bill groaned against his skin. He felt like something inside of himself was tightening and he knew he would last long. Bill was hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Bill watched as Dipper came with his name on his lips. He groaned and used a finger to scoop some of Dipper’s cum up. He pulled out just long enough to push the finger inside Dipper wiggling the cum inside him. Using magic he converted it to the magical equivalent of an egg and left it inside.

He re-entered Dipper and groaned, already missing his hot hole in the mere minute he was outside and let his thrusts become erratic, Dipper was probably over sensitive at this point and his throat was obviously going raw. So Bill let his magic build up on his tip inside Dipper. When he came the seed would fertilize Dipper’s egg. And the magic from earlier already made the insides into something like a lining that held nutrients. 

Bill was still pounding into Dippers over sensitive prostate and Dipper could feel himself getting close again. He moaned when he felt Bill pump him full of cum and reached down to finish himself off again. Bill's hand came up to help and he groaned. Cum shot out from his tip again and he panted. Bill pulled out and a sigh and flopped down beside him.

“Sleep Sapling.” 

“Night. Love you Bill.”

“Love you too. Night.” Dipper knew Bill didn't need sleep, but he also knew Bill's habit of staying until he woke up. Bill said he liked to hold him when he wasn't being feisty and Dipper could only allow it. He drifted off to sleep safely in a demon's arms, their small child growing inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this a little more steamy. Hope yell like it.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been 3 months. Dipper was 3 months pregnant and he was showing. Not much but enough for Mabel and her friends to go baby crazy. They were already planning his baby shower, Mabel had knit so many small sweaters he couldn't fit them all in the baby's dresser.

Bill was obviously excited too, converting one guest room to a baby's room. He had spent all day in that room snapping, picking colors, picking furniture, and making Dipper help. Of course morning sickness was no fun and Dipper had learned to keep crackers and water on him at all times. 

Bill did what he could to keep the unpleasantness to a minimum. Mabel made as many varied and healthy foods as she could, taking care of Dipper’s cravings as they came. His grunkles did what they could as well, though Ford seemed to avoid him when he could, something about seeing his nephew with the triangle who drove him mad didn't sit well in his mind. Stanley wasn't great with kids but he would often tell Dipper little things that his mom used to do for him.

Ford often talked to Dipper when he was trying to help. Asking every question he could about, how it worked? How it felt? Was he certain he loved Bill? Was he certain Bill loved him? Was he being forced into it? Where was Bill at that very moment?

Dipper eventually one day got tired of being interrogated and walked back to his house. Of course when he got home Bill threw a fit because “You can't just walk through the woods alone anymore Pine tree! What if something attacked and you had to exert yourself? Can't have you popping early!” Dipper silenced his concerns by flopping on the couch and wiping the sweat off himself. It was so hot, he felt like he might puke. 

Bill felt his head and carefully let his power leak out to soothe the sickness and hear away. “Seriously Pine tree, you have to be careful! You got a little prince or princess of weirdness inside you. Now then, humans usually do that thing where they rub jelly on your belly and pump ultrasonic sounds in you to see the baby right?” 

“Anyway ultrasound Bill. And yes we do.” Dipper leaned into Bill's touch. “Hey Bill, when did we get this way?” He asked suddenly. “When did we go from mortal enemies, at each other's throats to this domestic couple having a baby?” 

“Probably about the time you and Star took me to the mall and decided to play dress up with me!” Bill chuckled. “Which reminds me, I sharpened the blade of that cane and I'd like to show you.” Bill opened a palm and the cane appeared in his hand. 

“Bill are you sure-” 

“Calm down Pine tree, I'm not going to skewer you with my heir in your belly!” Bill paused. “Although an arm would be okay since it's not vital-”

“Bill!”Dipper yelled almost horrified, but he knew Bill was only joking. 

“Joking! Anyway look!” He pulled the blade out and put the handle in Dipper's hand. “This is how you hold it. And-”

“Shouldn't I be standing for a sword lesson?” Dipper asked playfully.

“Of course but you are too fragile right now.” Bill teased back. He set the blade aside and moved to pick Dipper up. Then placed him back in his lap. “Besides hopefully you'll not need to use it.” 

“Bill what does that mean 'hopefully'?” Dipper turned to look at him suspiciously. “Why would I ever need to use it?” 

Bill looked down at Dipper with a smirk. “Sapling don't forget I'm not a good guy. Just because I love you, and am willing to humour you doesn't mean I am nice to everyone. I have enemies and as soon as you and this little monster,” Bill said as she rubbed Dippers little baby bulge. “are ready, I'm teaching you to fight. You're human so I'm going to have to get you some special weapons but it shouldn't be too bad an issue.” 

Dipper’s eyes went wide. “I completely forgot about that! What if something tries to attack our baby when we aren't-”

“Shh Sapling.” Bill soothed as he rubbed the little bulge again. He was doing that ultrasonic thing without Dipper knowing, checking on the little one. “I'll make sure nobody would dare. But if they do attack when I'm away, the house is prepared to defend you both. Oh! Also I put in a little secret to the baby's room. A kind of passage, it will open for you or me only, so Star and the others will have to hide somewhere else, but it will keep you and our little Cipher safe. When they're born I'll modify the spell to open for them too." He stood offering a hand To Dipper. 

Bill guided him upstairs and into the baby's room. It was right across from theirs, and already had all the necessary furniture. He had painted the walls a soft yellow, they had agreed on a unisex color so that it would always be a good color. Besides yellow and gold were Bill's colors so he of course wanted to use it. The other furniture was all sorts of odd neon colors and the dresser had horns, the mobile over the crib had eye bats and what dipper hoped were stuffed animals, the crib itself was Dipper'said choice. It was plain white and normal, although it was odd in the rest of the room. Once inside Bill shut the door and pulled Dipper to a wall beside the dresser. 

“I'm going to show you this so that if anything ever happens you and the baby will be safe. You know I usually only have one plan but with you, I can never have too many outs.” He took Dipper's hand and splayed his fingers on the wall. “Draw a triangle using your whole in this position. It not only opens the passage, but puts the house on alert.” Bill moved Dipper's hand in a triangle and the passage opened revealing a small hallway and a bright room at the end. 

“Wow Bill. Are you expecting someone to attack?” Dipper teased. “You're acting like a crazy doomsday prepper!”


	29. Cuddles

Bill had been uncharacteristically loving lately. He hadn't been back to the other dimensions he ruled in about 2 weeks and had spent the time with Dipper who was getting more and more symptoms of being pregnant. His ankles were swollen slightly and walking was a bother. Luckily bending over wasn't a problem yet but Bill was treating him like a cripple. 

And heaven forbid if something accidentally touched his tummy! Once Mabel had come over and rubbed his belly bulge and Bill still growled when she got close. Dipper just figured it was a demon thing but it still drove him crazy. They had replaced 3 counters already because Dipper liked to lean on them, which of course meant Bill had to light them on fire. 

The only up side was that Bill was home, snuggling him on the couch and keeping him company. He much preferred his conversations with Bill, not that Mabel or his grunkles were bad conversationalists, but Bill hadn't really been teasing him as much lately. Mostly Bill and he discussed baby names and the future. 

Meaning Bill wanted to name the baby after himself regardless of gender because “Fuck your society's norms! No other dimension is as harsh on gender norms and roles! Besides my name has a lot of respect associated with it!” 

“NO you mean fear! And I don't want to paint a target on the baby’s back any sooner than we have to!” Dipper had swiftly argued back shutting Bill up for a moment to think. 

Bill had laid out on the couch, and motioned for Dipper to take a place between his legs and get comfy on his chest. Dipper didn't even hesitate. 

“I think we should name it something like Miller or Lilly. Then it could be shortened to Mill or Lil. And if it's a boy, we could use Dylan and call them Dil, or Phil.” Dipper mused. 

Bill laughed. “I still say we go with Bill Cipher junior. But we still have five and a half months to argue it.” He kissed Dipper’s forehead when a knock at the door startled them both. They looked at each other curiously, they aren't expecting Mabel and neither of the Grunkles had wanted to see the house, so they had no clue who it could be. 

Bill was the one to go answer it, leaving Dipper on the couch. He opened the door to see Ford standing there. He looked startled to see Bill answer but merely scowled. “I need to speak with Dipper.”

Well hello to you too Sixer! Pine tree is on the couch in the living room, let me give you the grand tour!” Bill moved aside and Ford dodged the hand reaching for his arm. 

“No need! I just need to speak to Dipper in private!” Ford was moving as Bill followed after, giggling as Ford went the wrong direction. When he did finally reach the living room Ford stood before Dipper. “I said alone Cipher.”

Bill laughed and raised his hands in a sign of peace. “Call if you need me Sapling. I'll be upstairs.” as Bill left the room he stopped by a wall “Keep an eye on him, don't attack unless he threatens him okay?” He whispered to the house. 

Dipper sat up and made room on the couch for Ford to sit beside him, however Ford just kept standing. “Look at this.” Ford pulled out some papers from his coat and held them out to Dipper. “The weirdness radar picked it up two days ago. The bright purple dot is Bill and the little blue one I theorize is the fetus on your stomach. This one however,” He pointed out a bright yellow dot not far from the other two. “I have no explanation for. I need to know if Bill is bringing-”

“Grunckle Ford why do you assume Bill is behind this? He's been nothing but loving and sweet since the whole getting back from the other dimension.” Dipper said in confused voice. It was obvious Ford hadn't been sleeping well or at all, bags under his eyes, and blood vessels in the whites popping get slightly, giving his eyes a pinkish look.

“Dipper it's too close to be a coincidence. Have you noticed anything odd? He's been here more right? You have been keeping an eye on him? Has he been acting different?” Ford drilled him before he could register the first question.

“Grunckle Ford slow down! Bill hasn’t been doing anything but taking care of me. If it helps I can have him look into it.” Dipper offered, he was slightly worried. As Bill had pointed out he had enemies… This could be one. He would most likely mention it at the very least, see what he thinks. He was taken off guard when his grunkle jolted, like he had smacked him. 

“Dipper you can’t mention this to him! If he's up to something he can't know we are onto him!” Ford moved closer gripped Dipper’s arms. “Meet me in the lab tomorrow and I’ll show you more on it.”

“Grunkle Ford, when was the last time you slept?” Dipper chanced to ask. His grunkle’s grip tightened to be painful and he hissed. “Grunkle Ford, you’re hurting me.” Dipper knew then Ford hadn't slept in a while. The house growled and a floor board popped up between the two. 

“What the?!” Ford yelled. “Dipper what’s happening?” Ford asked, he clearly wanted to study the house that was defending Dipper but Dipper himself only shook his head. 

“Just calm down. Bill isn’t up to anything! Grunkle Ford you need to sleep. Do you want to sleep here-?” Ford cut him off.

“Are you insane?! If I stay here he could do anything while I’m unconscious! How do you trust him so much?!” Ford yelled. “Did you ever stop to think that monster you call a baby is merely another tool to keep you loyal to him!? He knows as long as you are with him we can't complete the zodiac against him! He’s using you Dipper! He doesn’t LOVE you, HE doesn’t LOVE anything but power and insanity!” Ford fumed. He closed in on Dipper who only looked at him with a shocked and hurt face. The house popped up three more boards making a spiked wall. 

“Grunkle Ford I think you should go home. Get some sleep.” Dipper said very softly. He would later blame his hormones but he started crying and called for Bill. Bill of course reacted immediately and poofed Ford back to the shack and took to taking care of Dipper. The house stood down, floorboards going back to their original state. He would visit later in Ford’s dreams and tell him off, for now his instincts said to take care of his mate. 

“Shh. It’s okay Sapling.” He cooed and leaned back, holding Dipper to his chest he rubbed circles onto his back. “He didn’t mean any of it. You know how he gets when he’s tired.” He kissed Dipper’s head as he sobbed into Bill’s chest. Bill had of course heard everything.

Dipper was just getting under control when Bill spotted the print out from the weirdness radar. He floated it over to him and looked at it. Dipper was only sniffling now so Bill looked down at him. “Care to tell me what this is Sapling? Is this why he was bothering us?” 

Dipper peeked up from Bill’s chest and nodded. “It’s from his weirdness radar. The purple dot is you, the blue is me, and the yellow… We don't know. He blames you for it, I figured you could investigate.” Dipper said. He was holding onto Bill tightly.


	30. Chapter 30

Bill had waited until Dipper was soundly asleep for the night before reaching out to Ford. Of course he wasn’t asleep and Bill didn’t expect him to be. So instead Bill decided to make a quick trip to see ol’ sixer, teleporting into the shack and popping open the vending machine. He made his way into the basement and sought out Ford. He found him in front of a screen displaying all sorts of dots. Bill was able recognize them based on their area from gnomes to where he and Dipper lived. 

“Heya Sixer!” Bill said loudly, scaring the scientist into turning around. He tried to cover the screen behind him but Bill had already gotten a good look. 

“Bill! What do you want?! How did you get in here?!” Ford scowled deeply and his tone while tired gave way to how angry he was. 

“Easy Fordsy! I got in like everyone else. And I’m here because you made my Pine tree upset. Let me make one thing clear here meat sack, I will not tolerate you threatening MY Pine tree OR MY child.” Bill got closer, blue flames covered him, giving off a glow. 

“I know you’re up to something Cipher! Whatever it is leave my nephew out of it! When the parasite in him-” Ford’s angry rant was cut off by slamming him to the floor. 

“Excuse you Fordsy, but there are some issues with that. One all babies are technically parasites until they’re born. Two I’m not “up to” anything. Three, Dipper makes his own choices, if he’s involved with me it’s because he wants to be.” Bill moved closer until he was in front of Ford on the floor. “I don’t want to fight with you Fordsy, I just want to make it clear, the only reason you’re still alive right now is because of who you are to my Sapling. Don't think it will always keep you safe.” With that Bill turned to go. 

Ford took a deep, steadying breath and stood. He grabbed his laser pistol and some other important things. He would just make a few adjustments to his equipment and PROVE Cipher was up to something. Then he would get Dipper to be his apprentice.


	31. Chapter 31

So far things looked abysmal for Stanford. His niblings were wrapped around a demon's finger and one was pregnant with its child. Or children, he honestly didn't know. Bill forbid him from seeing Dipper alone ever since two months ago when he had tried to convince Dipper something was wrong. 

Now he would prove it. Ford was camped out at the last place he had gotten a blip on his radar, waiting. He had tons of equipment hooked up to trees, buried in dirt, and even a few to himself just in case. He also had cameras all over the shack and a few as close to THAT house as possible. 

Bill and Dipper would notice if he put too many up, or put them too close so he had to be careful and use them sparingly. Bill seemed to find a few of them within mere hours and they were already destroyed, or broken, or melted to the trees. Ford grumbled as he looked at his readings again. Still baseline weirdness, no fluctuations, he was getting frustrated.

He shouldn't have told Dipper. That was his conclusion. If he had kept it to himself Bill wouldn't know he had caught on and he would be investigating the demon. Or chaining him up and cutting an unborn demon spawn out his nephew’s stomach. 

No. Regardless of Bill or his involvement, Dipper would never allow him to kill his child, and either way he doubted he could kill his great great nephew/niece/person. He would just find a way to nullify it's demon powers. Or suppress them. Either way he would figure something out.

Back to the task at hand. He took notes on his new journal, trying to document everything. He wasn't getting anything useful.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill began adding spells to the house. Things like hidden passages, a series of Mazel maze-like underground tunnels, and powerful time lock spells. If anything came near Dipper and the baby could escape or hide while he took care of it. 

He had also been carefully instructing Dipper as to how to defend himself. His sword was the most common tool since it wasn't too heavy and Bill had enchanted it to do flame damage. 

Currently he was in the process of getting Dipper a weapon that would allow him to do more damage. He wanted something lightweight but with powerful magic, most likely a staff or scepter. He had also been keeping tabs on Ford, watching him with eyes he had scribed into the trees. Anytime he got close to Dipper, Bill would go home and play babysitter, refusing to leave until Ford did. 

He knew Ford was watching him as well, cameras up all over the forest proved it, and Bill let them be. Ford could watch all he liked, Bill wasn't the one behind what was happening. He was just missing the very real threat. Dipper had jokingly called Bill a prepper but he was actually preparing for something BIG.

He gave it…. Six months more, before it happened. That gave him six months to train Dipper, and two to train the child. 

“Bill, can you give me an ultrasound? Something feels odd.” Dipper asked. They had been watching a movie on the fluffy white couch together before Bill got lost in thought. 

“Odd how?” Bill asked as he pulled his Pine tree closer and gently placed a hand on his belly. Using his other hand he displayed an image of what was going on in Dipper. 

“Odd like…” Dipper cut off looking at the picture floating in the air. “Bill… is that?” He pointed carefully, not wanting to disrupt the image.

“Is it wha-” Bill looked up and noticed it. “That's … that's more than one…” He said breathlessly. He could believe it, he was positive he had only made one egg to be fertilized, the only way this could've happened was… if Dipper had been wanting more. Meaning Dipper unconsciously wanted twins. “Pine tree, there are two little Ciphers inside you.” 

“I-I know Bill! Are they healthy? Are they both going to be-”

“They are perfect from what I can tell.” Bill rubbed Dipper’s belly in soothing circles. “Don't worry Pine tree, I'll update their bedroom and you can call your sister. Tell her to come up and bring lots of candies. I can feel your cravings about to kick up.” 

Dipper nodded and went to the phone while Bill went upstairs. He was excited but also worried because now he had to make sure both children would be safe. 

Then he got an idea. He knew just what to do. “Dipper you're going to love this.” He said.

Dipper on the other hand was in the living room, his sister screaming through the phone in excitement. She was already tweaking her plans and group calling Candy and Grenda. He was so happy they were accepting of this. 

He was worried about when Ford found out but he couldn't keep it from him. Mabel was going to come up later when she was done planning with the girls and bringing cupcakes. Dipper curled up and put on another movie thinking everything over and being pleased yet nervous about his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna write more a sequel.


End file.
